Fear The Darkness
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: This story is the combined work of TTJOD, PPD ABC Lucy queen of the hyena. Starts just after th wave mission, the chunin exams are five weeks after the wave mission. Most likely rated M because violent deaths and other things like that. Warning if you are someone who gets sick on the stomach easily don't read this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo it's TTJOD here with a new story that I managed to convince my students to work with me on. Say hello PPD and Lucy**

 **PPD "Hello readers!"**

 **Lucy "What's up people?"**

 **TTJOD "This story is the replacement for Hail To The Queen which is up for adoption and has been abandoned. This story is in classic style as Naruto is put through a transformation but thankfully he does not become a futa as you guys seem to not like that. Instead he's a complete female with some additions and new characteristics."**

 **Lucy "Her tail is like how the pokegirl Wasp Queen reproduces except it's separate from the actual reproductive organs and the womb is fully functional. She is also a vampire and her new look was inspired by Marcus Corvinus from Underworld Evolution and a few pokegirls."**

 **PPD "I was the one who came up with the idea for the eyes and the honey leaking from both nipples and vagina. I also came up with the name of the Pokegirl species she is!"**

 **TTJOD "Yeah I'm just gonna let you guys and girls know in no way is this pokegirl official, it's just that we've been playing a lot of Pokemon and Lucy has been reading a lot of Pokegirl fan fiction. All three of us have at least read the official Pokegirl pokedex and read about the rules, leagues and the primer. By the way if you want to read any of these go to the pokegirl world project on .com and there is another website but I can't remember what it's named. Anyway enjoy tell me what you think and don't forget to FOLLOW THE JACKALS!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1; Two Goddesses and a Change for the Better!**

A blonde haired boy with angry blue eyes was standing in a clearing watching as a man with gravity defying gray hair trained a boy with black hair shaped like a duck's but. Not far from this boy was a pink haired girl who was cheering the black haired boy on. The first boy is our hero Naruto Uzumaki and he's 12. He was in training ground seven with his so called team, once again subjugated to watching Kakashi train only Sasuke, while Sakura cheered the Uchiha on. Naruto was sick and tired of this shit. It had been this way since the team came back from wave and that had been three weeks ago. Kakashi focused only on Sasuke, because he had unlocked the Sharingan. Naruto didn't give a rat's ass about the Sharingan and wanted to be trained like Sasuke, but every time he said something Kakashi told him to work on his chakra control, Sasuke called him a loser and Sakura yelled and called him an idiot. Naruto watching as Kakashi taught Sasuke another jutsu finally snapped. He with a fire burning on his eyes asked "Kakashi-sensei when are we going to learn another jutsu?"

Kakashi sighing turned to Naruto and said "Naruto go work on your chakra control and then I might teach you two something."

Naruto hearing this sneered and said "No fuck that Kakashi-sensei. Teach us a new jutsu like you've been doing teme for the past three weeks."

Kakashi looking at Naruto said "Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan Naruto, plus he nearly died. He needs to learn more jutsu, so he can be better prepared."

Naruto hearing this answer clenched his fist and said "Fine then Kakashi, train teme. I'm fucking out of here and don't expect me to come back."

He then turned around and stomped out of the training ground, actually putting out killing intent. Kakashi sighing said "Naruto you can't walk out of team training session."

Naruto ignored everything that came out of Kakashi's mouth and continued to stomp away from training ground seven. Kakashi spotting Naruto not coming back turned back to Sasuke and said "He'll be back tomorrow. Let's get back to teaching you the fire dragon jutsu."

Sasuke snorting said "Dobe."

Sakura off to the side had hearts for eyes knowing that her Sasuke-kun was getting stronger and that Naruto-baka would be back tomorrow. None of these idiots could have known that Naruto wouldn't be back tomorrow and would actually vanish from all existence for the next week.

Naruto still stomping his way out of training ground seven was extremely pissed at Kakashi, Sasuke and yes even Sakura. They were stifling him and he had put up with up for the last three weeks thinking that Kakashi would be training him and Sakura soon. He knew better now and was refusing to put up with that bullshit anymore. He hadn't even noticed that he had stomped his way deep into a forest, or that there was a very big hole in front of him. He still not paying attention walked right into the hole and was soon tumbling down the hole. He screaming as he fell down the hole, was cursing Kakashi, Sasuke and even the girl he loved Sakura out inside of his head. He blinked when suddenly he stopped falling and landed on something rather cold. He looking around could see that he was in some kind of tank or tube. Getting up off of his sore ass he wondered where the hell he had landed and why was he so cold. He blinked when the lights came on in the rest of the place. He gained wide eyes spotting the things floating in the other tanks just like the one he was in. He could huge tigers, dragons, hell he could even see what looked like a rather nasty set of teeth floating in one of the tanks. Naruto got really nervous wondering what was up with these tanks. He then heard two feminine voices giggle. He turning gained an atomic blush spotting two women that put every woman he had ever seen to shame. Hell these two were so gorgeous they made Kiba's hot older sister, Shikamaru's hot mom and his Sakura look like men.

The first of the two women had long spiky black hair with it falling over one side of her face blocking one of her eyes from view. Her skin was alabaster and flawless and seemed to shine in the fluorescent light coming from the tanks. The one eye that was visible, was a something Naruto was coming to hate, the motherfluffing Sharingan. She was dressed in a red, white and black kimono that hugged her amazing figure tightly. This woman was staring directly at him and joy could be seen in her eye. The second woman had shoulder length purple hair that had several green and gold beads braided into it. Her skin was dark brown and perfect, to the point of giving her a supernatural look. Her eyes were dark green and shined with the kind of innocence he could see in kid's eyes. She like the first woman was dressed in a kimono except hers was colored like a forest. This woman was also staring directly at him with joy shining in her eyes. The first woman walking closer to the tanks revealed something to Naruto that made his eyes widen. Attached to this woman was six white angelic wings, that were big enough to make shields. The other woman coming forward didn't have wings, she instead was literally glowing with power. The first woman placing her hand against the tank he was in said "Finally the perfect candidate arrives."

Naruto hearing this blinked. The second woman placing her hand against the tank smiled and said "He's almost perfect Madoka-chan. We just need to get rid of that annoying fox inside of him and he'll be perfect."

Naruto blinking again stored the name Madoka away for later. Madoka smiling said "Kagome-hime the Kyuubi was separated from him when he fell through the portal. All that is inside of him now is it's chakra."

Naruto with wide eyes once again stored the name Kagome away for later. Kagome closing her eyes said "You're right Madoka-chan the Kyuubi is gone."

She opening her eyes and smiling brightly turned to Madoka and said "He's the perfect candidate Madoka. We should start the machines."

Madoka giggling said "After we tell him what's going on love."

Kagome nodding turned to the tank and said "Hello Naruto Uzumaki, 12 year old genin of Konoha. My name is Kagome Uchiha and I am Kami."

Naruto hearing this lost most of the color on his face and was now almost as white as snow. Madoka ignoring his reaction said "My name is Madoka Uchiha and Kagome is my wife. I was actually the mother of the infamous Madara Uchiha and the sweet Izuna Uchiha. Now I'm the most powerful angel Kagome-hime has and her lovely wife for over 90 years now."

Naruto was now ready to pass the fuck out hearing this information. Kagome said "A few years after we got married, we realized that we wanted something to show our union and love for each other and Madoka-chan realized that what we wanted was a child of our own, but we're both full on females and refused to let a man impregnate either of us so we could raise a child."

Madoka picking up for her wife said "So we decided to set up several portals in the living world that would bring the perfect candidate for our child to us. While waiting we collected a lot of things. For instance that set of rather nasty looking teeth, belong to a vampire known as Marcus Corvinus. He was the very first vampire and was ironically killed by the very first hybrid."

Kagome smiling at him said "One of the requirements of being able to travel through the portal and surviving is a very powerful hidden potential. The other is a body filled with pure intentions. You are the only one to pass through a portal with both of these conditions. Congratulations Naruto-kun."

Madoka smiling at his confused look said "Now we're going to flood your body with our DNA and chakra, along with synthesize and synchronize the contents of the tanks into your body."

Naruto hearing this gained wide eyes. Kagome still smiling said "We would like to apologize in advance as this process is going to be extremely painful. Don't worry once it's over we promise to make it up to you."

Naruto hearing the extremely painful part opened his mouth to say something when Madoka pressed the start button. In the blink of an eye Naruto was connected to various tubes and a breathing apparatus was attached to his face. The tank was then flooded with water. The lights in the room and tanks were then shut off and the tubes hooked up to Naruto started to pump their contents into his body. Naruto had literally no choice but to fall asleep as the tanks pumped their contents into him. Kagome watching this turned to Madoka and asked "When did you add the sleeping gas to the breathing apparatus?"

Madoka giggling said "When I realized how painful the process was most likely going to be."

Madoka then turning around said "We should go get a room ready for our new daughter."

Kagome blinking asked "What do you mean our new _**daughter**_?"

Madoka giggling left the room with Kagome trailing close behind her.

A few hours later and both women returned to the room as the siren had gone off alerting them that the process was completed. Madoka approaching the chamber smiled softly spotting what Naruto had been transformed into. It had long pink hair, that had blonde highlights. The hair was styled much like Madoka's and even was the same length. The eyes were of course closed, but Madoka could tell that if they were open, they'd reveal a savage and vicious power. The skin was now light ebony brown and was glistening from the liquid it had been floating in. Attached to the shoulders thick bird like wings could be seen. These wings were covered in sharp feathers that Madoka guessed could be used as weapons. The arms were strong, lean, and had this elegant regality to them. The hands were shaped like a human woman's, but had retractable claws on them. Kagome knew that said claws were coated in several toxins, that wouldn't actually kill someone but would make them a slave to their inhibitions or emotions. A pair of D-cup breast could be seen, with the dark brown nipples actually leaking a substance Madoka suspected to be honey or something very similar to it. The lower body had also changed, as instead of having a penis like the male body, a woman's vagina could be seen. It like the breast was dripping with a substance that could be honey or something much like it. The feet looked human, except for the one toe facing backwards allowing for a better grip on the ground. A 4 foot tail could be seen, with the tip of said tail being a very large and very deadly stinger. Kagome was about to open the tank, when Madoka said "Hold on baby."

Kagome blinking wondered why Madoka had stopped her from entering the chamber and getting their new child. Madoka vanishing for a few seconds appeared with one of the guilty Kagome had yet to judge. She opening the chamber tossed the fool into the room and quickly shut the tank back. It was good thing she did, because as soon as air hit their new child's body, her eyes shot open to reveal slitted bright pink orbs. She detaching herself from the tubes and the breathing apparatus, grabbed the guilty and wrapped him up with her wings as she flew into the air. Madoka and Kagome pressing their faces against the glass was wondering what was happening, until the guilty man screamed out in pure agony and what was clearly blood could be seen spilling on the floor. Madoka pressing her face even further into the glass could actually see their new child and actually shivered as her daughter was not only draining the blood from the fool, but her stinger was spinning and plugged into the man's ass. That is were the blood was actually coming from. Kagome not being able to see asked "What's going on Madoka-chan and why is there blood on the floor. Is our baby girl okay?"

Madoka nodding said "Yes she's perfectly fine, you just have one less fool to judge and that's all I'm going to tell you."

Kagome hearing this pouted. Madoka turning around was about to walk back to the new bedroom when something solid dropped to the ground. Turning around she gained wide eyes spotting the dead and bloodless body of the fool she had literally just feed to their new daughter. Kagome had wide eyes spotting the state of said body. She was about to say something when said daughter dropped down and pressed her hands to the glass. Her still hungry pink eyes locked with Kagome and the goddess instantly understood. She turning around said "Madoka-hime our daughter needs more go get her more of the people to be judged by me."

Madoka blinking nodded and vanished for about five minutes and appeared with six men and four women all chained together. Kagome turning to her daughter said "Back away from the glass and we'll feed you baby."

The new girl nodding jumped back and moved all the way across the room. Kagome opening the doors, pushed forward and all ten people to be judged were sent into the room. Not seconds later the pained screams of two males filled the air. Madoka and Kagome looking at the glass door ignored the other eight victims who pounded on the glass begging to be let out. Kagome taking Madoka's hand said "Our baby is the first and only Pokegirl to exist in this dimension and is a Legendary at that."

Madoka smiling softly said "She's part Vampire, Part Saber-Tooth Tiger, Part Hornet/Wasp/Bee, part angel, but completely our daughter."

The screams of two more men then filled the room and Kagome said "You forgot part Bird, but yes she's ours and once she has had her fill we will spoil her like she deserves."

Madoka laughing said "Wait until Izuna meets his new sister."

Kagome giggling said "He's gonna be very protective of her, along with the angels."

Both women giggling ignored the pained screams of the last two males.

* * *

 **Review or face the same fate as the male guilty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 2nd chapter of Fear The Darkness! This is the second chapter and it has the description of the species of Pokegirl PPD, Lucy and myself made up. It also displays the altered Sharingan and yes people it's pink! You can blame Lucy for this."**

 **Lucy "Hey I take offense to that. It's not my fault the two of you wanted to change the color scheme of the Sharingan and I'll have all my loyal hyena know that I voted for yellow and blue."**

 **PPD giving Lucy a deadpan look said "No you blackmailed and bullied the two of us into agreeing to make it pink and black. Anyway the name comes from Lucy as her Naruko in Bite of The Hyena is named Leilah. Also what do you guys think about the species name? Gira-Screamer the Legendary F**k 'em and Suck 'em Pokègirl"**

 **TTJOD " We looking at the Pokedex for the Pokegirl world realized that Arceus and Giratina didn't really have representation in the Pokègirl world so we made a fusion for them. Behold Gira-Screamer. Also for the hair color scheme we wanted pink and blonde because Lucy is really into Pink the musician and I like Natalya from WWE. Anyway review and remember that if you ever get lost on the road of like just FOLLOW THE JACKALS!"**

 **PPD "Remember the Phantom Devil is watching you and FEAR THE DRAGON!"**

 **Lucy "I only have one thing to say ON YOUR KNEES DOGS!"**

 **"** _Don't speak, just listen. you don't know what you've been missing. Don't cry, stop running. Don't move, because I'm coming. You don't hear what I hear when you talk to me. Don't feel what I feel when you touch me. Don't see what I see when you look at me. You're the one, the one, you're the one for me. Can't Let Go!_ **"-** **Heaven's Basement**

* * *

 **Chapter 2; What am I, and Returns!**

An hour later and both women noticed that the pleasurable moans of the guilty women had finally stopped. Turning to the glass panel Kagome scowled spotting the bloody handprints on it. Madoka walking up to the panel opened it and gained wide eyes spotting the dead bloodless bodies of all eleven guilty. The bodies of the males weren't complete as bits and pieces could be seen spread out across the floor. The bodies of the women on the other hand were intact and all had blissful smiles on their faces. Madoka looking for her daughter suddenly felt a chakra signature above her. She looking up found her eyes locked with pink versions of the Uchiha Sharingan. She smiling softly asked "Are you coming down from there or do I need to come up there to get you."

The girl smiling to reveal her blood coated lips and teeth dropped down and landed with refined grace in front of Madoka. Madoka looking at her new daughter up close could see that she was coated in the blood of the males, while her tail was coated in the sexual fluids of the females. Kagome walking inside of the chamber with a wet towel and a regular towel washed the blood covering the still smiling girl off and then wrapped the girl in a towel, taking extra care not to pin the tail or wings in any way. Madoka watching as Kagome lead their daughter out of the chamber and to her new room looked at all of the guilty and watched as their bodies and souls vanished leaving nothing but blood stains in the chamber. Madoka smirking said "She drank their souls and blood."

Turning around she walked out of the chamber and shut the glass panel. She then pressed the clean button and watched as the chamber started to get scrubbed clean.

Kagome in a room that was the size of a royal courtyard sat the girl down on the elegant bed and walked over to the dresser planning on getting some clothes out for her new daughter. Said girl was waiting patiently for her mother to find something for her to wear. Kagome finding a pair of panties cut a hole in it for the tail and then grabbed the matching bra and quickly adjusted it to fit her daughter's wings. She turning around removed the towel from around the girl and helped her put on the bra and panties. Once that was done she tossed the towel in the wash basket in the corner and shut the dresser. Moving over to the closet she opened it and started to look for regular clothes for her daughter to wear. Said girl now in her underwear was now looking at her hand wondering how it had changed. Madoka walking in at this precise moment took a seat beside the girl on the bed and asked "How about a new name?"

The girl turning to look at Madoka asked "Is my current name not adequate?"

Madoka shaking her head said "No Naruto Uzumaki is not adequate."

The girl blinking asked "What do you have in mind then?"

Madoka smiling said "I was thinking Leilah or Lilith, or maybe even Amaya."

The girl blinking said "Leilah for the first name."

Kagome walking over to the bed with a pair of black jeans, a purple shirt, and a black fur lined jacket said "The middle name will be Kiko."

Leilah blinking asked "My middle name translates to Chrysanthemum?"

Madoka nodding said "Of course your last name will be Uchiha. So your full name is Leilah Kiko Uchiha."

Leilah putting the jeans on, and sliding the shirt on, after of course folding her wings in and making them vanish. She putting the jacket on said "Sounds good to me."

Kagome smiling said "There you go."

Leilah sitting back down asked "So what happens now?"

Madoka leaning back on the bed said "We've got you for the entire week baby, and it's not even been a day."

Leilah hearing this leaned back on the bed and asked "Is there anything either of you want to teach me?"

Kagome now laying on the bed also said "Yes as I plan on teaching you a taijutsu style that suits you. It's called 13 gates of Heaven."

Leilah hearing this nodded. Madoka yawning said "I plan on teaching you the Uchiha Interceptor style, the true one not the watered down one that brat Sasuke is using and his entire clan has been using since Madara and Izuna died. I also plan on teaching you several jutsu and taking you to meet you new older brother Izuna, who will most likely also teach you jutsu."

Leilah yawning cutely said "That all sounds good, but I think I'll take a nap before."

Kagome yawning said "Yeah let's do that."

All three people were soon sleep with Leilah being between her two new parents.

Two days later and Leilah was looking at what Madoka had described to her as a Pokedex. It would help determine what she was, as there was now way she was human. So she had gotten Izuna to scan her and both of them had looked at what the thing had said. It had said.

 **GIRA-SCREAMER, The Legendary Fuck 'em and Suck 'em Pokegirl**

 **Type;** Near Human (Chimera)

 **Element;** All

 **Frequency:** Only 1 in all existence

 **Diet;** Any, mostly blood and ramen.

 **Role;** Slayer, Executioner, Leader, Goddess

 **Libido;** Very High to Extreme

 **Strong Vs;** All

 **Weak Vs;** None

 **Attacks;** All

 **Enhancements;** Enhanced Agility(X50), Enhanced Speed(X50), Enhanced Strength(X50), Enhanced Vision(X50), Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Flexibility, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Fertility(Tail acts as working Penis), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities.

No one knows who or what made this Pokegirl, but it is known that she is considered the ultimate Pokegirl. She is every tamers who ever dreamed of having a Chimera in control of all of her personalities wet dream. There has been many theories on how this Pokegirl had come to be. Some say that she is the result of a Megami-sama actually meeting a Goddess and being impregnated by her. Some say that a madman of team Trauma created this Pokegirl from the gathered DNA of several normal Pokegirls. Someone even went as far as to say that she is an actual Goddess who has come to personally observe the human world. None of these theories can be tested as the Pokegirl simply refused to be interviewed and or captured and seeing as that she can keep herself same by taming other pokegirls, no tamer has ever gotten close enough to find out.

 **THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED**

This is truly unbelievable. Gira-Screamer just granted a female watcher and her harem of Alaka-Wham an interview. The Pokegirl is actually the daughter of an actual goddess and a angel. She was actually human, with a malignant demon spirit trapped inside of her, until she fell down a hole that was really a portal to the realm of the actual gods. Is there that she was transformed and became what she is. This makes her unlike any Legendary or Pokegirl to date. If this info was to leak to some of the more reckless teams or even some of the other Legendaries it could end very badly.

Gira-Screamer appears to look like your taller than average girl with light ebony brown skin and long pink hair with blonde highlights. She's stands at a impressive 6 feet 3 inches and has large D-cup breast. Most people and pokegirls would mistake her for a normal pokegirl or girl. This would prove true until she decided to get her fix. Her mouth would then open and her pink eyes would start to shine. That's when her large vampire like fangs becomes visible and what she truly is becomes visible.

Like some other Pokegirls she has two forms. The human form most people get to see and the Battle form. Her battle form is much more terrifying and why her role is Slayer and Executioner. Her wings appear and appear attached to her shoulders like some of the Legendary Bird Pokegirl. Her wings are almost angelic as the classic white feather theme is present. Do not be fooled as the feathers are very sharp and can cut through anything. Along with her wings a four foot tail then appears and at the very end of this tail is a stinger that looks like it belongs to A Wasp Queen or something like that. This stinger is packed full of toxins that not only free her victims inhibitions, but forces the blood to pump harder and faster. This stinger also functions as a functional penis and she can impregnate others with ease.

When she attacks she is way too fast for anyone not with a Pokegirl trained for good vision or honed reflexes to dodge. Her tactic is to swoop in, grab her victim and take he or she as high as possible. She then positions her stinger near the victims opening, if it is a male near the asshole, but if it's a female then near the vagina. She then sinks her fangs into her victims necks and shoves her stinger into the opening. If her victim is male, this is extremely painful and causes massive and lethal damage to the victim. If her victim is a female, then it is like a taming session from another dimension. She constantly brings her victim to orgasm in order to keep more and more blood flowing. She does this until she's had her fill and then teleports her victims to the nearest Pokecenter if they are female, if they are male she drops them off in the forest for the feral pokegirls to pick up her scraps.

When it comes to taming, only one Pokewoman has ever experienced this wild and exciting thing. The Pokewoman was actually a Amachamp that had been waiting for her husband to return home from picking up their son. Gira-Screamer appeared and seduced the Amachamp. According to the Amachamp Gira-Screamer summoned her wings and carried her above the clouds. Gira-Screamer then summoning her tail and letting her top fade away forced the Amachamp to suck on her breast, which the Amachamp recalled the nipples produced a honey like substance, that got the Amachamp hot and bothered quickly. The Amachamp was then forced to eat out Gira-Screamer, who slid her stinger into the Amachamp's hungry pussy and started to pound into the Amachamp, quickly bringing the fighting type pokegirl to a mind shattering orgasm. This taming session lasted for an astounding 5 hours before, Gira-Screamer finally pulled her stinger out of the Amachamp's pussy, her seed spilling out of said hole. Gira-Screamer then made her clothes returns and using teleport sent the Amachamp back home. The Amachamp once home quickly jumped her husband's bones as Gira-Screamer's stinger had left a residue inside of the Amachamp that didn't let her calm down until late that afternoon after taming with her husband for almost six hours. Since then said Amachamp has had two more kids and the husband has never been happier.

There have bee no reports of her ever going feral, as she seems to get her taming session with the feral pokegirls. There have also been no reported cases of thresholding into her.

 **LEGENDARY QUALITIES** \- Like all Legendaries she has certain traits

 **Truly Unique:** All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Gira-Screamer's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below), nor her learned skills, such as her new spells. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though.

 **Deathlessness** \- She cannot be killed by natural means and it is a working theory that she cannot be killed at all

 **No Weakness** -She has absolutely no weaknesses but has every power

 **LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES** : Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Gira-Screamers.

 **Total Immunity:** There is a reason why Gira-Screamer was given the role of Slayer. She has totally immunity to all toxin and even the deadly Widow venom doesn't harm her. This makes her the ultimate weapon against threats like the Widow.

 **Fertility:** Unlike the other legendary Pokegirls Gira-Screamer is capable of having children. Her tail doubles a functioning penis capable of impregnating others and she is capable of carrying a child to full term with her own womb.

 **Gifted;** Gira-Screamer can learn any and all attacks, including the deadly Hyper Venom attack of the Widow, making her a truly deadly foe to deal with.

Leilah and Izuna had both blinked after reading this information and Izuna had burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and she quickly joined him. They gave her the silliest name and she didn't really do any of that stuff. Well maybe having a lot of attacks, but that was because Madoka, Izuna and Kagome had been training her. Right now Leilah was soaking in the hot spring her room had built in trying to relax her muscles and not think about having to return to the mortal plane. She could already hear Sakura screeching at her and knew that she would most likely end up slapping the stupid out of the pink haired girl multiple times. Chances are was that Kakashi-teme had been teaching Sasuke-teme more stuff all weak. This was fine, as Leilah definitely had a ton of new attacks that either prick would ever be able to copy or duplicate. She also had a new outlook on the female body and was pondering if Sakura was actually female or was a very confused boy. Shrugging she leaned her head back and said "I'll find out later when I fuck hopefully her brains out."

5 days later and Leilah in her disguise jumped out of the portal and had to stop herself from smiling at how easy it was to move around in the mortal world. She landing on the ground stuck her hands in her pockets and walked out of the forest thinking over the plan Izuna had come up with. Well it was more like a very detailed prank. She would continue to wear her Naruto disguise but slowly change details about the disguise until the real Leilah was visible to the real world. The first part of the plan was her very unique version of the Sharingan. She was going to purposely pick a fight with Sasuke and get the bastard to activate his as Madoka and Izuna would call it a watered down version of the Sharingan and then she would even the playing the field by activating hers and would promptly show the smug bastard up.

She wasn't actually allowed to wear what she had been forced to wear as Naruto anymore as both of her mothers and Izuna had forbid it. She was now dressed in the first outfit Kagome had given her. Her jeans were now torn at the knees and her shirt had the kanji for princess in large print across the front, this of course was disguise as the kanji for prince. The jacket was mostly the same except it now had a hood that had glowing pink eyes on either side of it. Walking out of the forest and making sure to seal it back up she walked towards the village knowing that she had been gone for an entire week and Ayame-chan was most likely worried sick. Thinking of this made her stop in her tracks. She squatting low to the ground plunged her hands into the ground and started to search for a rock. Finding one she removed it from the ground and squeezed it while at the same time applying an intense amount of heat to the rock. When she stopped squeezing the rock she opened her hand to reveal a large flawless diamond. Leilah smiling pocketed this object and continued her walk to the ramen stand as shed now had a present for Ayame that would easily distract the eagle eyed woman.

* * *

 **Review or be water boarded and sprayed with water guns filled with something that is definitely not water!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 3rd chapter of Fear The Darkness. This chapter is basically the return and introduction of some of Leilah's girls. Ino is part of the harem and will be undergoing a transformation along with the lovely and deadly Anko Mitarashi. By the way like how if you give Arceus one of the plates, Gira-Screamer can transform to fit her needs. Oh and if you guy's want her to have special sharingan techniques let me know**

 **PPD "We have also decided that there will be some gender bending going on in this fic. Like for instance Kiba could become Kina Inuzuka or Nagato could become Natsumi."**

 **Lucy "The evil hickey of doom is going down. Anko is Leilah's and Ino's not Pedomaru's. Also you guys should inform TTJOD what you all want Leilah to summon!"**

 **TTJOD "Stay true all you believers and remember to always FOLLOW THE JACKALS!" #followthejackals**

 **"** _Was this over before? Before it ever began. Your kiss! Your calls! Your Crutch! Like the devil's got your hand. This was over before. Before it ever began. Your lips! Your lies! Your lust! Like the devil's in your hands!_ **"-Feel Good Drag by Anberlin**

* * *

 **Chapter 3; Fights and Screams!**

Leilah walking into the village instantly felt the anbu start trailing her, not that she cared. She walking down the street heading directly towards the ramen stand, could now feel that the old man was watching her. She reaching her destination parted the flaps to the ramen stand and could already see Ayame at the counter worried sick. Walking inside of the stand, he sat down directly in front of the her and asked "Can I have 10 bowls of Shrimp ramen."

Ayame without even looking at Leilah said "Sure I'll get dad right on it."

She turning around was about to place the order, when she realized what she was about to say. She turned around so quickly Leilah thought Ayame had turned into a blur. Ayame with wide eyes spotting Leilah in her Naruto disguise was about to pull him into a hug, when she remembered that he had been missing for a week. She instantly went from happy to very pissed. Leilah being able to feel this quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out the diamond she had created and said "Look Ayame-chan I got you a present."

Ayame's eyes nearly popped out of her head spotting the large diamond Naruto had just sat down on the table. She picking it up inspected it and swooned as it was real. She turning to her dad said "Dad make 20 bowls of ramen for our returned favorite customer, no make that 30 and add extra shrimp."

She then went back to inspecting the diamond. Leilah smiling at how easy that was waited for her ramen to arrive. The first bowl had just arrived when her supposed team walked into the stand with Sakura having a rather angry look on her face. Leilah already knew what was about to happen. Sure enough Sakura screeched "NARUTO YOU IDIOT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Leilah downing the first bowl of her ramen said "I was training since Kakashi-no-echi only wants to train Sasuke-no-emo and I refuse to pushed to the side for a 3rd rate 5th stream Uchiha, who couldn't even make my little follower Konohamaru run for the hills."

She grabbing the second bowl downed it and ignored the killing intent coming from Sakura and Sasuke. Picking up the third bowl she turned and asked "Did I say something to upset you Sakura-no-Saru?"

Sakura seeing absolute red swung at Naruto, who shocking her caught her fist while downing the bowl of ramen. Leilah setting the bowl down said "You're really pathetic and I'm actually starting to realize that you're not that attractive either."

She grabbing another bowl of ramen tossed Sakura out of the ramen stand ignoring the shocked look on her face. Kakashi looking at Leilah with upset eyes said "You really need to get over your jealousy Naruto. I told you Sasuke needs all the help he can get with his Sharingan."

Leilah rolling her eyes said "Save your excuses Kakashi. I could care less for them and they're rather stale. Now leave this stand and go kiss Sasuke-no-emo ass more."

She picking up another bowl literally watched as Sasuke activated his Sharingan and said "You're just mad I come from a powerful clan dobe and you'll never have a powerful bloodline like me."

Leilah wanted to laugh at how smoothly her plan was going. She downing the bowl of ramen in her hand didn't even close her eyes to activate her Sharingan. Setting the bowl down she turned to look at Sasuke with bored eyes. Ignoring the widening of his eyes, Kakashi almost dropping his book and Sakura gasping she said "Foolish little runt. My eyes are ten, no make that 50 times better than yours as mine are pure, untainted, not watered down like the serious case of pink eye you have."

Kakashi trembling asked "How?"

Leilah smirking now with her 10th bowl in her hands asked "What? How is it that I have the Sharingan? How much of a jackass do I make you look like right now?"

She laughing loudly said "The answer to your question is none of your damn business Hatake, now piss off and let me enjoy my ramen."

Sasuke snapping out of his shocked state growled and asked "How do you have those eyes dobe?"

She giving him a deadpan look said "Like I told the pervert of a sensei you have, none of your damn business."

Sakura once again pissed screeched "YOU TELL SASUKE-KUN HOW YOU HAVE THOSE EYES RIGHT NOW NARUTO-BAKA!"

Leilah giving the pink haired girl the finger said "Fuck off you pink haired disaster known as Howlerno Sakura."

Sakura was now pissed beyond reason hearing this, and Sasuke was right with her. Kakashi gaining a stern look on his face said "You will tell me how you got those eyes right now Naruto."

Leilah gaining a bored look on her face said "You will keep dreaming and go read your perverted book like the idiot you are Hatake."

Kakashi narrowing his eyes asked "Are you challenging me genin?"

Leilah feeling Kakashi actually letting out killing intent, could see that it was effecting Ayame. She narrowing her eyes unleashed a fraction of her own killing intent and said "Hatake you're really starting to piss me off. I'll give you this one chance to crawl back into whatever hole you came from or I'll make you suffer."

Kakashi with even narrower eyes unleashed more of his killing intent said "I'm not going anywhere until you answer my question."

Leilah hearing this dropped all playfulness from her face and said "So be it."

She jumping off of the stool she had been sitting on started to channel her chakra through her body. This made her become cloaked in a thick white aura. She looking the wide eyed Kakashi dead in the eyes said "I warned you."

She then vanished and everyone, including the hidden anbu gained wide eyes when Kakashi was not only blasted out of the ramen stand but crashed through several buildings and nearly knocked Ino Yamanaka out before coming to a stop at training ground seven. Leilah appearing was still cloaked in her chakra. She ignored when multiple anbu appeared along with Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kakashi struggling to his feet was holding his aching ribs. He glaring at Leilah said "That was your last mistake genin."

He was about to pull up his headband when Sarutobi asked "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Leilah shifting her eyes to Hiruzen said "Old man I'm cashing in that last favor you owe me. I refuse to be on his team anymore as he is a bigoted bastard who only wants to train his oh so precious Uchiha. I will not be left for dead just so Hatake-no-teme can feed Sasuke-no-emo's already monumental sized ego."

Hiruzen hearing this narrowed his eyes and asked "Are you sure Naruto, because this is your last favor."

Leilah nodding with a smirk on her face said "I'm absolutely sure."

Hiruzen nodding said "Alright done. Naruto Uzumaki is hereby removed from team seven and-!"

He was cut off by Leilah who said "Placed under the tutelage of Mitarashi Anko, who is hereby promoted to full Jonin earning all Jonin rights."

Sarutobi blinking looked at her and asked "Why exactly would I do that?"

Smirking she said "Because I have the secret to defeating the bane of all kage everywhere and if you make me Anko's apprentice and allow me to enter the up coming chunin exams solo, plus give me ten new favors to call on at anytime I will tell you this secret."

Hiruzen hearing this gained wide eyes and quickly said "Deal, now tell me how to defeat the evil paperwork."

Leilah eye smiling at Hiruzen said "Shadow clone jutsu old man."

Everyone including the aching Kakashi was confused until she explained the other benefit of the shadow clone jutsu. Hiruzen face palmed hearing this and said "Naruto is now the apprentice of Anko Mitarashi. Someone go tell Anko she has full rights as a jonin and tell her she has a student now. Also fetch a replacement for Naruto on team seven. I have some paperwork to take care of."

He then vanished in a swirl of leaves along with most of the anbu. Leilah giggling decided to return to the ramen stand and finish her meal. Walking away from the still confused and injured Kakashi, she passed by all of the civilians, with some glaring at her, some looking at her with hearts for eyes. She already knew what both looks were for, the glares was because she used to hold the Kyuubi, the hearts was because some people were being hit by the pheromones she was unconsciously releasing. Madoka had explained to her that because she was a legendary, she would always unconsciously release a pleasing scent, so it would be easier for her to get laid or get some blood. Leilah walking by Ino Yamanaka a fan-girl of Sasuke, stopped and let her pink Sharingan eyes roam over Ino's body. She licked her lips liking what she was seeing. She smiling at the actually blushing Ino asked "Would you like to accompany me for some ramen Ino-chan?"

Ino swimming in Leilah's pheromones nodded and said "I'd like that Naruto-kun."

Leilah smiling offered her arm and said "Well then let's go."

Ino happily accepting Leilah's arm was hit even harder by the pheromones now having direct contact with Leilah.

Five minutes later Leilah was being feed her ramen, by a madly in love Ino Yamanaka and a extremely horny Ayame Ichiraku. Leilah would feel bad about this, but Kagome had told her that having a steady lover, or lovers would stop her from just kidnapping and raping someone, so Leilah had picked these two. Naruko then shifted her eyes to the entrance to the stand as her new sensei Mitarashi Anko appeared and was instantly hit full force by Leilah's pheromones. Anko skipping into the stand joined Ino and Ayame in feeding Leilah. Leilah couldn't help but smile at this, as she now had three women to feed her need. One of them was even her sensei and was very damn sexy. Leilah actually looking at Anko's mesh clad bra wanted to see how they looked without that troublesome mesh holding them back. She opening her mouth to let some ramen in decided to make this place hers. She whistling called Teuchi over. She reaching into her pocket and feeling the few ryo she had in her pocket, used her powers and turned that lit bit of ryo into a shit load. She pulling the money out and ignoring his eyes transforming into dollar signs said "I'm buying the ramen stand Teuchi-jiji. Go deposit this into the back and purchase the empty building across the street. That'll be your new dining establishment."

Teuchi nodding took off his apron and said "The stand is yours kid. Don't fire Ayame."

He then left with all of the money. Leilah once he was gone looked around and smiled as she was the only one there, besides Ino, Ayame and Anko. She looking at Ino said "Go close the stand Ino-chan."

Ino nodding got up and shut the gate to the ramen stand. Leilah looking at Ayame said "Go turn off all of the stoves and fryers."

Ayame nodding got up and did so. Leilah looking at Anko said "Tell me everything there is to know about Mitarashi Anko and take off that mesh shirt."

Anko nodding stood up and dropped her trench coat and then removed her mesh shirt to reveal a flesh colored bra. Anko then started to give Leilah her entire life story, even what her conscious mind tried to forget about Orochimaru. When she was finished it was now dark outside and Leilah had sunk her fangs into Ino's neck and was draining blood from the Yamanaka. She removing her mouth from the moaning Ino's neck said "Show me your cursed seal."

Anko nodding sat down to reveal the last thing Orochimaru had given her. Leilah allowing her sharingan to study the seal smirked and said "I can get rid of that thing."

These words seemed to snap Anko out of her pheromone induced state. Anko gaining angry eyes said "Don't lie to me brat. Every seal master I know has tried to remove this thing including that pervert Jiraiya."

Leilah looking at Anko dropped her illusion completely and asked "Were any of these seal masters virtual gods?"

Anko gaining wide eyes spotting Leilah's true form and asked "Who are and what did you do with Naruto?"

Leilah sighing said "Sit back down and I'll explain everything and to let you know I'm trusting you with this secret and if you betray me, it isn't me you'll have to worry about."

Anko with narrowed eyes sat down. Leilah allowing Ino and Ayame to snap out of their state told them to sit down and listen. When Leilah finished explaining all three females had wide eyes, while Ino had her hand over her neck where Leilah had been drinking. Anko licking her dry lips asked "So you're Leilah Kiko Uchiha, True Heir to not only the Uchiha, but the heir to heaven and princess of angels?"

Leilah nodded. Ayame picking up the diamond Leilah had given her asked "You created this from a rock, not even coal?"

Leilah nodded again. Ino still holding her neck was thinking. Anko quickly asked "You really think you can remove this mark he left on me?"

Leilah nodded. Ayame was about to ask something when Ino asked "You said that your pheromones had taken control of our bodies and brain and you were just fine with it. Does that mean you were just going to use us and leave us?"

Leilah looking Ino directly in the eyes said "No, I would never do something foolish like that. I would have pampered you, spoiled you, made you as powerful as possible, made you mine in every aspect and killed anyone or anything that upset or threatened you."

Ayame hearing this asked "Ino-chan liked Sasuke-san, did your pheromones change that?"

Leilah shaking her head said "My pheromones would only affect you if you had feelings for me, either negative or positive feelings. With the positive feelings like you three have for me, you'd feel empty without me and would feel at least 10 times stronger near me. The negative feelings would turn the person into a masochist who would only want to be abused, humiliated and mortified by me. Of course if you were affected by my pheromones and your neutral towards me, you'd just want me to fuck you at least twice a week, until you gain positive feelings for me."

Anko blinking said "Well that explains it. I liked you kid, thought you were cute."

Ayame blushing said "I've always liked you, that's why I worry so much for you."

All eyes turned to Ino who blushed darkly and said "Before I liked Sasuke I liked you and I kinda still have those feelings for you."

She turning her head said "I was the one who sent you the green goggles you used to wear all the time."

Leilah chuckling softly said "I know this Ino-chan and to let you know I liked you first before you started to swoon over that brooding emo bastard."

Ino hearing this turned so red, it looked like she was going to pass out. Anko said "Back to what I was saying. If you can really get rid of this stupid seal I'll be your girl, fuck toy, slut, slave, hell whatever you want."

Leilah blinking said "The first one sounds nice, plus a good sensei."

Anko nodding said "Just get rid of this seal."

Leilah nodding stood up and asked Anko to sit down in a booth. Anko doing so titled her neck to give Leilah perfect access to the cursed seal Leilah allowing her wings to appear and her fangs to elongate slowly leaned forward and placed her hands on Anko's sizeable breast. She once secure slowly sunk her fangs into the curse seal and allowed her power to surface, having already placed a barrier on the stand. She then pushed her power through her fangs into the seal. Anko feeling intense pain like before cried out in agony as the cursed seal burned. Leilah feeling the dark power of the cursed seal trying to fight her, pumped even more power into her bite. This made Anko burst into tears and scream out at the top of her lungs. A huge light then covered both Leilah and Anko, and soon filled the closed stand.

* * *

 **Review or be forced to slowly strip for a horny Orochimaru!**

 **#followthejackals**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 4th chapter of Fear The Darkness. This chapter is the transformation of Anko and Ino along with a little training. You'll find that I tried to match Anko and Ino with animals and Pokemon I felt matched with their personalities. "**

 **PPD "Darkbust and Ocel-Hot are really weird names and yes Ino is not going to be a useless ningen in this!"**

 **Lucy "No lemons just yet, maybe a little later!"**

 **"** _You I told me think about it well I did, now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore. I'm tired of begging for the things that I want. I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor!_ **"-King For A Day by Pierce The Veil**

* * *

 **Chapter 4; New Pokegirls and Training!**

When the light died down Leilah gained wide eyes as two of her three females underwent a transformation. Anko had underwent a transformation. Anko was now 8 feet tall with long spiky dark purple hair. Her eyes were now dark red a snake-like. Her skin had darkened considerably as she was now dark ebony brown in complexion. Her lips were pink and shined in the light. Her large breast had increased in size, as now Anko had GG-cup breast, that had destroyed the bra she had been wearing. Her large light brown nipples had small almost unnoticeable scales on them. Going down her back and on both sides of her body what looked like red and yellow bands could be seen. Her arms were now much leaner and thick claws could be seen on the tip of each finger. Her lower body had also changed as she now had a thick tail coming from her ass, that had what looked like fins on it. Her skirt and panties of course had ripped so said thing could grow. Under each eye what looked a diamond could be seen and Anko's pussy could be seen. Said part of her body looked smaller, almost as it was coiling around itself. Leilah couldn't help but lick her lips looking at the transformed and improved Anko.

She shifting her eyes to the other person had transformed could tell that it had been Ino and it was without an improvement. Ino now stood at 6 feet 7 inches with her hair growing longer and now reaching her much larger ass. Ino's blue eyes were slitted just like Anko's. Her skin had paled giving her a slight illuminating quality. She no longer looked like a useless fan-girl as she now had muscles and very strong body. Her hands were flawless and her fingernails were now retractable claws. Poking out of Ino's plump top lip were two small fangs and her ears were now in her hair looking like they belonged to some feline. Of course like Anko, Ino's transformation had ripped her clothes leaving her naked as the day she was born. Her formerly CC-cup breast had jumped up to large E-cups and were even leaking a substance that looked like milk. Swaying behind Ino was a long feline like tail, that had stripes on it. Her pussy had what looked like white fur surrounding it.

Ayame had wide eyes spotting the two women transform and looked down wondering why she hadn't transformed. Leilah moving back and letting Anko stand up whistled as her sensei was rather tall and the fact that her ass jiggled when she stood up had nothing to do with it. Ino looking at herself asked "What the heck happened to me?"

Leilah sitting beside the slightly pouting Ayame said "You and Anko-sensei transformed into Pokegirls. I can make an educated guess on the reason Anko-sensei transformed you on the other hand I'm clueless."

Anko turning to her hissed "Start explaining."

Leilah sighing said "My energy obliviously fighting with the tainted energy in the curse seal, created an overlay of power and one of the functions of the curse mark was to transform the user. My power reacted to this function and allowed you to transform into a Pokegirl. I have no idea what you are but I have just the thing to find out."

Anko nodding said "Before you do that I need a mirror."

Ayame getting up and bringing Anko one handed it to the woman. Anko spotting the cursed seal gone smiled revealing her venom packed fangs and said "Leilah you just gained yourself a girlfriend."

Leilah was very tempted to say she had gained three but stopped herself and pulled out her Pokedex. She scanning Anko waited for it to finish processing the info. When it stopped it said in a smooth metallic, yet feminine voice " _New Pokegirl found uploading info to database_."

It then pulled up what Leilah was hoping for. The screen now showing a picture of Anko's new form coiled around a mighty tree read.

 **DarkBust, The Supreme Serpent Swallowing Pokegirl**

 **Type** ; Near Human (Snake/Dragon)

 **Element:** Water/Dark/Poison/Dragon

 **Frequency;** Ultra Rare (Everywhere)

 **Diet;** Dango, Snakes, Water, human type foods

 **Role;** Torture Specialist, Spy, Snake Eater

 **Libido;** Extremely High

 **Strong Vs;** Fire, Ghost, Psychic, Plant, Rock, Fighting, Dragon

 **Weak Vs;** Ice, Dragon, Electric

 **Attacks;** All

 **Enhancements;** Enhanced Strength(X10), Enhanced Speed (X10), Enhanced Durability(X10) Enhanced Senses (Sight, Taste, Smell)

 **Evolves:** Unknown

 **Evolves From:** Sideviper (Gira-Screamer's Blessing [Evolution Method Classified])

Scientist have discovered something truly terrifying. The aggressive pokegirl Sideviper has an evolution. This evolution is a near human form and has a shocking four elements at her disposal. She grows to a massive 8 feet and her skin darkens until she could pass for an African American woman. Her eyes become dark red slits and gain a slightly demonic tint. Her face becomes nearly flawless, with just under her eyes two diamond marks could be seen in black. Her breast really expand quickly becoming double G-cups making them very large. Her hands gain sharp claws capable of slicing through steel and flesh with ease. Going down her back are bands of red and yellow, signaling just how venomous she is. Her legs are human like, but very strong, swaying behind her is a serpentine like tail that has fins and adds to her draconic appearance. A shocking factors is that her pussy rather she has had children or not, becomes so tight, just a finger inside brings her to orgasm. This is because the walls of her vagina are responding to her the need inside of her to coil tightly around something.

 **THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED**

Dear sweat lords above. A watcher was able to discover how the Sideviper evolves into a DarkBust. He and his Sideviper, Aria had been tending to their garden, when suddenly a horny and hungry Gira-Screamer appeared in front of them. Aria having been with her master since she was a Naga had instantly jumped in ready to die by Gira-Screamer's hand, when to their shock, Gira-Screamer didn't attack the man, but instead tackled Aria to the ground. Very quickly Aria found Gira-Screamers fangs in her neck, drinking her blood, while the tail was still flailing about. Aria had tried to fight Gira-screamer releasing a significant amount of energy, when suddenly Gira-Screamers tail was slammed into Aria. Making the Sideviper have a mind shattering orgasm. This triggered the evolution process and before her tamer's very eyes Aria became the very first DarkBust and was fucked right there in front of her tamer, repeatedly. It was said that Aria and Gira-Screamer tamed for 3 days straight, when finally Gira-Screamer was satisfied. Gira-Screamer separated herself from Aria and kissed the smiling happily serpent swallowing pokewoman on the lips. Gira-Screamer then took off into the skies and it has been slated that she terminated four windows nest. As for Aria, her master tried to help her up, but Aria quickly violently attacked him and ended up killing him. She did so by literally swallowing his serpent hole. The league quickly tracked down and executed Aria, but not before she explained why she had killed her master. Apparently with this new evolution comes a unyielding loyalty to Gira-Screamer and her pure bi-sexual qualities return tenfold.

DarkBust unlike her previous form, has several new attacks at her disposal, but the most shocking of her new attacks is Hyper Venom, which she shares with the deadly Widow. DarkBust attacks like a monster and can easily crippled lesser opponents. Her most deadly feature is the fact that she is literally a snake eater. Any and all snake Pokegirl around her, quake in fear knowing that to her, they are lunch. Ironically this isn't the case when it comes to taming, as DarkBust will not swallow the snake and will bite any male that tries to make her do so and considering how dangerous her venom is, well it was nice knowing you. She has no problems going down on a female tamer though, and it has been stated by the female tamers lucky enough to have her in their harem, that the orgasms she brings, would make Megami-sama's cry out in pure bliss.

When it comes to taming, DarkBust likes it rough hard and painful. She likes being face down as her tamer pounds into her tight hole repeatedly and without mercy. She really loves anal, as she now as a very large ass and legs that carry her around all day. If her tamer massages her ass, he or she can bring DarkBust to orgasm in a matter of seconds. DarkBust also love to be bound and gagged. If a tamer does this to his or her DarkBust then a very pleased DarkBust they will have. One thing to be wary of is her tail. It has the power to flatten a wall with a single swing and helps her swim in the water. If this tail is not restrain it could cause an accidental death during taming and sadden the DarkBust.

There has thankfully been no reported cased of thresholding directly into a DarkBust, as the method required to evolve them is extremely rare. DarkBust who go through Second Puberty and have children tend to give birth to Nagas or humans. Feral DarkBust's are ultra rare, so rare that all league respects any tamer who can find and catch a feral DarkBust."

Leilah, Anko, Ino and Ayame reading this all blinked and Anko said "The hell if I refuse to suck some dick."

Leilah looking at Anko asked "So you're okay with being bound, gagged and getting fucked in the ass?"

Anko nodding said "Hell Yeah I am. That shit sounds awesome."

She then winking at Leilah said "Feel free to try me out sometime Gira-Screamer."

Leilah rolling her eyes turned to Ino and scanned the new Pokegirl. Like with Anko the Pokedex had to upload her to the database before it revealed her info

 **Ocel-Hot the Sexy Harbinger of Gira-Screamer Pokegirl**

 **Type;** Near Human(Feline/Vampire Anthromorph Fusion)

 **Element:** Ice/Fighting/Rock/Fire/ Electric/Plant/Flying/Ghost

 **Frequency:** One in every 1,000 years

 **Diet;** Human style foods, Blood, Milk, Cream, small mammals

 **Role;** Harbinger, One person army, Lover of Gira-Screamer, Interrogator, Living Battery, Sweet Maker, Seductress

 **Libido;** Average to Extreme(Only when around Gira-Screamer)

 **Strong Vs;** All

 **Weak Vs;** Psychic

 **Attacks;** All

 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Flexibility(X15), Enhanced Agility(X15), Enhanced Speed(X15), Enhanced Strength(X10), Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Flavor, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Durability(X20) Semi-elastic skin, fast recovery, breast can produce up to 50 gallons per day of milk, internal glands can alter milk to various states, Active Lactation

 **Evolves;** Unknown

 **Evolves From;** Milktit (Gira-Screamer's Claim), Lioness (Gira-Screamer's Claim), Jugguar( Gira-Screamer's Claim), Tigress(Gira-Screamer's Claim) and Hooter (Gira-Screamer's Claim)

Sweet baby Jesus. A new Pokegirl was just discovered having sex with an entire Buzzbreast hive. This Pokegirl looks like your average Feline natured Pokegirl, except for the fact that she has no fur covering any part of her body except the ring around her pussy and her tail. She stood at 6 feet 7 inches tall and it's theorized she could get taller. No matter what she evolves from she always has long platinum blonde hair that always reaches to her ass, that is amazing. Her eyes are slitted and are always blue. Her skin is pale, to the point of almost being illuminating. This skin as stated before has no traces of fur at all. From her plump kissable lips two small fangs can be seen and this comes from the top lip. She is very muscular no matter what she evolves from, to possibly show her newfound strength. Her arms are lean and flawless. Her hands and feet look human until you get to the point that her claws are retractable and could slice through cable cars with ease. In the mane that is her hair, two large feline ears could be seen, these of course being the same blonde as her hair. The fact that no matter what she evolves from she can always produce milk, pregnant or not possibly reveals a plan of Gira-Screamer. This also makes many people gasp, as at the absolute smallest Ocel-Hot's breast are triple C-cups, while the largest are double I-cups.

Unlike a Milktit her large breast doesn't immobilize her and actually encourages her to become stronger. Though like the Milktit her breast are very sensitive when this large. She can also change the type of milk she produces to have varying effects. As stated she has a long feline-like tail that has bright purple stripes decorating it. Around her pussy is a ring of concentrated white fur, that some think is cold as ice to show some of her elements.

Ocel-Hot is a ruthless killing machine when it comes to anyone as she like Gira-Screamer is a one man army. This is how the tamer and her harem came across Ocel-Hot, she was fucking an entire nest of Buzzbreast to literal death. She also battles as that same tamer tried and failed miserably to catch Ocel-Hot. Ocel-Hot took everything the tamer and her pokegirls threw and returned it tenfold. The tamer ended up not only loosing her harem as Ocel-Hot murdered them or fucked them to death, but the tamer also ended up falling under Ocel-Hot's spell for the next 1,000 years. Yes you read right, the next 1,000 years. Ocel-Hot has a tremendous life span, as only one exist at one point, most lasting 1,000 years serving Gira-Screamer loyally. The poor tamer was granted eternal life for as long as she was under the thrall of Ocel-Hot and said tamer ended up having many children because Ocel-Hot forcing her to have sex with a group of Dildoqueens under her thrall. Each one of these Dildoqueens were hung like horses but fucked like wild animals. The tamer was reported to have been brought to the Pokecenter by Ocel-Hot multiple times with nasty bruises and cuts all over her, each time being pregnant. One Dildoqueen that was captured by a tamer who had been under the thrall of Ocel-Hot for many years was reported to have a staggering 17 inch she-cock and she had personally impregnated the poor tamer multiple times. The strange thing is that each time a Ocel-Hot is born, she puts a group of Pokegirls under her thrall. It was even reported that a Ocel-Hot by the name of Holly Green had become a tamer, and had several Wasp queens under her thrall and in her harem. You can imagine that Holly Green quickly became feared in most leagues and all sex battles. It was reported that Holly's harem ended up impregnating at least 2,000 tamers and pokegirls before her time came. The terrible thing about this is that Ocel-Hot is given a Deathlessness state when Gira-Screamer claims her. Meaning she cannot be killed as many have tried and failed.

When it actually comes to taming, Ocel-Hot has a preference for having her breast played with and fucked. If one can managed to bring Ocel-Hot to four orgasms right after another from playing with her breast, it is rumored she goes into a tonic state. This makes it easier to have your literal way with Ocel-Hot as otherwise she is in complete control. She has no preferences to male or female, though she tends to lean towards females, especially those with large breast, or a large ass. Ocel-Hot's pussy is sweet and sugary, and this can lead to her tamers becoming addicted to the taste of her pussy. The only known being immune to this is Gira-Screamer, who if she is even in the same league of her Ocel-Hot will kick the Ocel-Hot's sex drive into overdrive and lead a Ocel-Hot to fuck any being to death, literally, as the only being that can possibly satisfy Ocel-Hot now is Gira-Screamer herself. When Ocel-Hot is tamed by Gira-screamer. It is a very sexy and arousing scene, as Ocel-Hot will surrender herself completely to Gira-Screamer. Gira-Screamer will force Ocel-Hot to taste the sweet nectar of her pussy and use her tail to ruthlessly pound the Ocel-Hot's pussy, making the Ocel-Hot have constant orgasms. One watcher has actually seen Gira-Screamer use vines to tie an Ocel-Hot's hands together and without mercy or remorse fuck the Ocel-Hot's ass until the Ocel-Hot's as cheeks were bruised and swollen from the constant abuse. Gira-Screamer has also been known to love making an Ocel-Hot drink and swallow her own milk.

There has been no cased of anyone thresholding into an Ocel-Hot and the only known way of becoming an Ocel-Hot is for Gira-Screamer to not drink your blood, but let your feast upon the honey from her breast. There has been absolute no cases of any feral Ocel-Hot's, as she can always trap/lure someone into her thrall and make them her eternal sex slave.

Everyone blinked again hearing this and Ino looked down at her leaking breast asked "Is this really milk?"

Anko smirking leaned over and took one of Ino's nipples in her mouth making the girl moan. Anko removing her mouth licked her lips and said "Oh yeah that's milk alright and damn it's good too."

Ino now with a blush on her turned to Leilah and asked "Can I hide this?"

Leilah nodding touched both Anko and Ino making both females return to what the looked like before, with the exception of Anko not having the evil hickey. Both females were of course naked as the day they were born, and Ino still looked pretty strong. Anko smiling at Leilah was about to say something when Ayame asked "How come I didn't transform?"

Leilah smiling softly at her said "I think it's because none of my power is inside of you, unlike the other two."

Ayame hearing this asked "Does this mean that I could possibly transform?"

Leilah nodded and said "Of course Ayame-chan."

She brightened hearing this. Ino then asked "What are we going to do about this? I can't go train with my team and accidentally punch Shikamaru through several tress."

Leilah said "I got this Ino-chan. Anko-sensei will just tell Asuma-sensei that she's training you to break you out of your fan-girl state, hoping that she make you a respectable kunoichi before the chunin exams in a week."

Anko nodding said "Yeah that'll work and if he has a problem with that I'll just tell Kurenai about him sleeping with Ayumi Haruno."

All eyes widened and Leilah said "You need to tell Kurenai-sensei about that now before she sleeps with him and catches whatever that pink haired troglodyte has."

Ino blinked and asked "Did you just call someone a troglodyte?"

Leilah nodding said "I did and don't blame me. Blame Izuna-nii for making me read books. There's a lot of words for greedy." Everyone laughed at this.

Two days later in the forest of death, Leilah in her Naruto disguise was sparring with Ino and Anko, helping the two females adjust to their changes. Anko was adapting much easier than Ino, while Ino was struggling to control her immense strength and speed. The craters littering the clearing they were in was proof of this. The cool thing was that because of her transformation, Ino had gained a huge chakra boost and now had low jonin reserves and near perfect control. So Leilah had taught Ino the Shadow Clone Jutsu and then all three of them had took a test to see what affinities they had. Naruko actually already knew what she had, but wanted to see if anything had changed for Anko and Ino.

It had. Anko now had water, earth, her paper had literally turned into a chunk of darkness, it had turned a dark purple and had gained scales, plus a minor fire affinity. Ino's paper froze, shifted into a fist, grew little branches and kept fading in an out of existence. Those were just the abnormal things it did, it revealed she had an earth, fire, wind and lightning affinity. Leilah had laughed at the reaction of the two when her chakra paper reacted to her pushing chakra through the paper. It had shown that she had an affinity for everything. Anko had after spotting this started to cackle in demented and happy glee stating she was going to make a killing in the chunin exams. Ino had asked Leilah if she knew any jutsu that Ino could use. Leilah had nodded and informed both females that she had several jutsu for both of their arsenals. Anko hearing this had given Leilah a little kiss and said "Keep it up Leilah-chan and I may need a taming session."

Leilah had rolled her eyes. Ino had then kissed Leilah passionately on the lips and said "You're too good to me Leilah-chan."

Leilah had rolled her eyes again wondering if they had forgotten what she told them in her ramen stand/ base of operations. Leilah then blinked remembering that she hadn't had any blood in a little over 48 hours. She grabbing Anko, titled the woman's neck extended her fangs and sunk her teeth into Anko, making said woman cry out in orgasm. Ino licking her dry lips moved to the other side of Anko's neck and sank her fangs into Anko's also. This made Anko orgasm again and start to mewl cutely as her two lovers drank her blood.

* * *

 **Review please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo TTJOD here is the 5th chapter of Fear The Darkness. It's the chunin exams and we see one of Leilah's transformations along with a tiny glimpse into her massive power. Let me know what you guys think of this form. Anyway don't forget to review and always FOLLOW THE JACKALS!"**

 **"I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain. Somehow it's still hard to explain. That the darkest hour never comes in the night, you can sleep with a gun. When you gonna wake up and fight!"-Sound of Madness Shinedown**

* * *

 **Chapter 5; Chunin Exams Begin and Orochimaru!**

3 days later and Leilah now rocking her pink hair was making her way to the academy, sporting a few hickeys. These hickeys weren't from Anko, Ino or Ayame. No these hickeys were from Yoshino Nara, who obviously had very positive feelings for her as when Leilah in her Naruto disguise went to visit the lazy ass Shikamaru, Yoshino had literally swooned on the spot and didn't take her hands off of Leilah until she left. Leilah had after talking to Ino as they shared a drink of Anko and Ayame's blood had learned how bad Yoshino was treated by her son and husband, so Leilah had gotten Ino to invite Yoshino to the stand, which was actually more like a bar she had seen in one of her fleeting visions of the either the past or a different dimension. Ayame had transformed into a Pokegirl after Leilah and Ino had both drank from her. Ayame had evolved into a mutation of the Brewmistress that Anko had lovingly dubbed the Screwmistress or GattlingMaid, because Ayame literally had machine gun breast that could spit out 20 bullets per second. Said breast were still somehow nice and soft and very large. Ayame wasn't even the poison element, as she was steel/fighting/magic. This made it slightly harder for Leilah and Ino to pierce her skin to drink her blood, but the two managed it.

Leilah had created a ton of clones, who had all henged into Annts, Beavers, Amachamps and a few Atemi to help build the place up and it now had four floors, a basement, where Ayame stored the milk that came from Ino, Anko brewed new poisons to use in her interrogations and Leilah stored her packs of blood. The place was open for business, and was called Fairy Tail. Anko had named it, as the upper levels were bedrooms meant for either sleeping off whatever drunken shenanigans you got into, or fucking like rabbits. Yoshino also worked there and wore an absolutely insane outfit, that was gave a clear view of a her bare breast and thong clad pussy lips. Leilah was pretty sure Ayame was paying Yoshino by making the woman orgasm every day. Hell Leilah was damn sure Anko gave Yoshino tips by finger fucking Yoshino, until she came. Leilah stopping in her tracks turned to spot team 10 coming up. She smiled softly spotting Ino who had decided to let her real breast be visible. Said breast had been milked that morning making them triple C-cups.

Ino spotting her lover smiled and skipped over to Leilah and grabbed her hand. Leilah smiling said "Hey darling."

Ino kissing Leilah softly on the lips said "Hey yourself."

Shikamaru rolling his eyes said "Troublesome."

Chouji munching his chips said "We need to get to room 301 before they start without us."

Leilah nodding walked inside of the academy still holding Ino's hand, with the other members of team 10 right behind her. They entering a room with a lot of commotion rolled their eyes and Leilah having already detected several genjutsu in the room, moved to the stairs and was attempting to move up them with Ino and the goons when a certain Uchiha opened his big mouth and said "Drop the genjutsu. I'm getting in that room no matter what."

Sakura ever the loyal fan nodded and said "Yeah Sasuke-kun needs to get in there so he can show you other losers up."

The new teammate with a fake smile on his face said "Dickless and Ugly are correct."

Leilah stopped in her tracks hearing what the boy had just said. She giggling at first, slowly burst into very loud laughter attracting all attention to her, including the scowling Sasuke and Sakura. She still laughing said "The Dickless Avenger and the Ugly Banshee, I just got a wonderful idea for a new book."

Ino giggling said "I'd read it."

Shikamaru sighing said "Troublesome, I would too."

Chouji now laughing nodded. Sasuke with a heavy scowl on his face asked "What are you doing here dobe?"

Leilah giving the boy a dead pan look asked "What does it look like Dickless?"

Sakura quickly jumping up to defend her Sasuke-kun said "Shut up baka. Sasuke-kun does to have a dick and it's probably bigger than yours. You're just jealous."

Leilah smirking decided to fuck with everyone in the room and in the blink of an eye pulled down her pants and underwear revealing her illusionary dick. Almost every single female in the room blushed darkly and gained wide eyes spotting Naruto's 12 inch prick. Ino rolled her eyes knowing that Leilah didn't technically have a dick and it was much bigger than the one the illusion was showing the room. Sasuke himself had activated his sharingan and was staring at the prick with hungry eyes. Leilah wiggling the ass of her disguise asked "Does Dickless really have one bigger than me?"

Sakura was too transfixed to answer, but Ino wasn't. The blonde haired woman pulling Leilah's pants up and ignoring the whines from the females in the room said "I can tell you all that without a doubt that Sasuke-teme does not have a bigger dick than **MY** lover."

Everyone except for Shikamaru, Chouji and Leilah all gained wide eyes hearing this and Sakura with a blush still on her face asked "What do you mean your lover Ino-pig?"

Ino bristling at the insult was about to say something when Leilah said "None of your damn business what she means Haruno and don't you ever call her a pig again."

Everyone bristled at the absolutely livid tone Leilah had said that in. Leilah turning back around said "Let's go Ino-chan, minions."

Ino with a small smile on her face nodded and followed Leilah up the stairs, while Shikamaru blinking asked Chouji "Since when did we become minions?"

Chouji shrugging said "I'd rather be his minions than a peon."

Shikamaru hearing this groaned and said "Troublesome."

Leilah passing by where Anko was supposed to be, rolled her eyes as Anko was most likely still mixing new poisons and setting up the forest of death for the second exam. Leilah knew about this because she had drunk from Anko along with Ino, making the blissfully aware woman spill the beans about as much as the chunin exams as possible. Which meant that Leilah knew that the first exam was about gathering info, the second exam was about survival and the last exam was a plain out knock down drag out fight, with a small showing on the required needs to become a chunin. Leilah walking into the true room 301 rolled her eyes at the pathetic amount of killing intent being sent her way. She looking at her nails, unleashed a little of her own killing intent quickly making a lot of people look away. Leilah had already altered her Naruto disguise adding the longer hair and giving it several pink highlights. It was Ino's idea, that she alter her disguise before stepping into the room making any of those in the room below who had managed to make it to room 301 confused. Leilah had agreed, but had made Ino reveal her fangs.

Leilah walking in the room found a quite and secluded spot. She leaning up against the wall was about to close her eyes when Kiba and his team made a loud commotion, along with team seven and team nine. Leilah so wanted to gut Kiba and give his bones to Anko as new mixers, but resisted doing so. She narrowed her eyes when a silver haired black eyed boy offered to give the rookies info. Her eyes narrowed even more when she heard Sasuke ask for info on her, Ino, some sand kunoichi named Gaia and Rock Lee. The boy, Kabuto she believed his name to be, gave out the info on Lee and Gaia, and just about as he was about to deliver the info on Ino, she snatched the card, along with hers. Her eyes narrowed into pink slits as the info on these cards was absolute top secret. Ino's card even had info about Ino's Pokegirl form. Leilah shredding the cards vanished and slammed her hand through his chest, grabbed his heart and ripped it out. All eyes were wide as circles spotting this except for Ino who had to literally stop herself from licking her lips at the sight of Leilah's hand covered in blood. Leilah ignoring the wide eyes on her looked at the now dead traitor Kabuto and said "The info on those cards are top secret, that only 8 people are supposed to know. Two of them are in this room, one is the Hokage himself, and another is my sensei."

She then spitting on his dead body vanished and appeared back in her spot. She sinking into the shadows felt Ino appear beside her. Both females then sank their fangs into the somehow still beating heart and drained it of blood, of course holding hands. Finishing the heart, Leilah hissed loudly gaining all of the info Kabuto knew. Ino having done the same said "Fuck that girl from suna is the unstable container to the one tails, Orochimaru is planning on invading Konoha, he has his own hidden village, and that old cripple Danzo is a wolf amongst sheep."

Leilah hissing in annoyance said "This changes the plan. Ino I want you and the minions to keep an eye on team seven, to be more specific Sasuke-teme. I'll take care of the three Oto flies."

Her eyes landing on Kin licked her lips and said "To be exact I'll kill the two males and turn the female. I'll also make sure none of ours are killed by the unstable jinchuriki."

Ino nodding kissed Leilah on the lips, smearing the blood coating both of their lips like lipstick. She drawing back said "We meet in the tower before the time limit."

Leilah pulling out a napkin made the blood look like lipstick and said "Agreed."

Both females then appeared out of the shadows and Leilah quickly told Ibiki who was instantly glaring at her "He had info about a certain furry S-rank secret on that card."

Ibiki hearing this blinked and quickly signaled some anbu to collect Kabuto's body to be expected by Inochi and said "You got lucky this time brat. Now sit down so I can start this test."

Leilah nodding took the assigned seat and licked her lips thinking about her upcoming fun in the forest of death.

The next day Leilah was standing in front of the forest of death, while an too excited Anko explained the second exam. She and Ino had been paid for exposing a traitor, and both had been given S-rank missions by Sarutobi. He had basically told them to do exactly as they had planned except they now had permission to use their true forms, or in Leilah's case her true pokegirl form. This wasn't why Anko was too happy though. No Anko was too happy because she had finished with the traps in the forest of death early that morning and now it was truly a very deadly place. Leilah had already secured both of the needed scrolls, as she didn't plan on struggling to locate one after doing her mission. She had also done the same for Ino and using a technique Anko had taught the both of them, slipped the blonde haired Yamanaka the scrolls with a kiss. Leilah's mostly pink hair was now in a ponytail. Her skin was also the exact complexion of true form, as Ino, Ayame, Anko, Yoshino and now Tsume Inuzuka had convinced her to show her gorgeous pale skin. Anko and Tsume had convinced her to also show her fangs. Leilah had agreed on the condition that Ino reveals her claws, Anko reveals her eyes and fangs, and well Tsume hadn't been transformed yet, or as Anko was now calling it, marked and reborn. Yoshino hadn't either, and it wasn't for a lack of trying. The Nara matriarch was constantly trying to get Leilah into bed or at least sink her fangs into her neck. Leilah was very lucky she had a high resistance to seduction, thanks in no small part to Anko and Ino. Leilah hearing Anko to tell them all to go and for her sexy but bratty student to not die, wondered when she had moved in front of gate 12.

Entering the forest Leilah, quickly locked onto the heartbeats of the three sound genin. She focusing on the female one, followed it to the location of the three genin. Leilah activating her sharingan started her mission of watching the three. Well more like she was tracking Kin and every movement the black haired sound kunoichi did, made Leilah lick her lips. She so wanted to sink her fangs into the girl's neck find out if Kin was as bitter as she sounded, because from the conversation Leilah was picking up Kin seemed like a pretty bitter person, but was very intelligent. Leilah could also tell that the two males of the team were bloody idiots, had yet to realize that they were most likely sacrificial lambs in whatever Orochimaru's sick plan was. Leilah following the unaware trio soon found herself getting bored so she created clones to play pranks on the teams of genin moving through the forest.

Two days later and Leilah could feel Ino fighting someone with immense chakra. Leilah was slightly worried as the only peopled who could have that much chakra was either Gaia or Orochimaru. If it was Orochimaru then Anko would soon be in the forest, as she may have no longer carried the evil hickey of doom, but that didn't mean she doesn't carry a strong hatred for the snake traitor. Leilah then shifted her eyes as the sound genin moved towards the fight. Leilah following gained wide eyes spotting a transformed Ino struggling to battle a smirking Orochimaru, who was obviously toying with Ino. Orochimaru chuckling said "Interesting transformation Yamanaka. I think I'll capture you and study this transformation until I find a way to create more of you."

Leilah hearing this growled louder then she wanted to alerting everyone to her presence. She allowing her glowing pink eyes to shine in the darkness of the forest, summoned her wings and let her tail appear. She then floating out of the darkness glared at Orochimaru with frigid pink eyes. Orochimaru spotting her asked "Who are you?"

Leilah ignoring the man set down in front of Ino and asked "Are you alright my love?"

Ino actually tired said "I'm beat."

Leilah hearing this nodded and vanished. She appearing with the wide eyed Dosu in her hand tossed the boy to Ino who caught the boy, snapped his neck and sunk her fangs into him all in the blink of an eye. Leilah said "That should replenish you."

Ino nodding at the delicious blood of the dead Dosu said "His blood is yummy my love and you're right it is replenishing me."

Leilah nodding slowly turned to stare at Orochimaru and said "Snake face I'm only giving you one chance to get the hell out of my domain, or I promise you that I'll not only brutally murder you, but me and my girl will drink your blood and use your snake hid as a throw rug."

Orochimaru hearing this chuckled and asked "Do you really think you can do that Naruto-kun. Even with your fully matured Sharingan you stand no chance against a Sannin."

Leilah smirking licked her lips and said "That would be true if I were a regular genin and your were immortal, but too bad for you I'm not a regular genin and last time I looked at the list of people who are truly immortal your name wasn't up there."

Orochimaru narrowing his eyes hissed "What do you mean?"

Leilah starting to chuckle started to slowly bring out her chakra. Of course this created a huge aura of white chakra that moved like flames. Ino spotting this aura smirked and said "Shikamaru, Chouji you're about to witness a transformation so legendary, it has only been seen by a goddess, the leader of the angels and 2 humans, while Hokage-sama has only heard about it."

Chouji hearing this blinked, along with Sakura, a pissed Sasuke, a worried Sai a wide eyed Zaku and a confused Kin. Leilah inside of the aura could literally feel her eyes glowing and her wings spread out behind her. She reaching 50 percent of her full power roared and the aura increased in size. Leilah's form then shattered and she quickly transformed into her true form. She then continued to transform, as her single tail split into six malevolent whips. Each whip was topped off by a single stinger, with what looked like dark purple thorny petals surrounding said stinger. Her white wings split to create four wings, both pair covered in blood. Her back then gained thick spikes that were glowing with power. Her mouth then opened to reveal that her fangs had doubled in size and length. Her now forked and silver tongue was now visible. Her hair fell from the ponytail she had it in and lost all of the blonde highlights. The pink of her hair got even brighter, and lost all spikiness. The final thing to happen was that her pink Sharingan eyes mutated quickly becoming Mangekyou Sharingan. Her three tomoe had now transformed into the form of a whirlpool with scythes coming out from the slitted pupil. Leilah now done with her transformation, looked at the wide eyed Orochimaru and with a dark smirk on her face said "Behold thy instrument of destruction. I am Gira-Screamer, Mistress of Death, Goddess of Vampires, and True Heir of the Uchiha clan."

Her aura then spread out in the forest and thick vines grew out of the ground and created a huge dome around the area. She laughing said "There is no escape Orochimaru."

She then stomped on the ground and Orochimaru blanched when every single leaf transformed into shuriken and launched at him. He dodging wondered what the hell had just happened and how this Gira-Screamer had just turned leaves into shuriken. He was then punched hard in the jaw sending him flying from the clearing. Leilah/Gira-Screamer right behind him.

Ino having finished draining the blood from Dosu, dropped the dead sound male and looked towards the wide eyed Shikamaru, the not eating Chouji, the extremely pissed Sasuke, the wide eyed Sakura, and the shocked Sai. She smirking asked "Do you understand now why she called you two minions Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nodding asked "Ino how powerful is she right now."

Ino spotting Zaku about to attack, vanished and literally ripped the boy's head off. She ignoring Kin's wide eyes said "In that form, she could easily take down the one tails."

She ignored the gasps that rang out in the clearing turned to Kin and with a smile on her face said "Don't try to trap me with any genjutsu or I'll punish you."

Kin hearing this blinked and asked "Are you trying to say you'll kill me?"

Ino shaking her head said "No as my love has decided that you will be joining us and plans on making you hers."

Everyone gained wide eyes and Kin quickly asked "What makes you so sure she's gonna survive Orochimaru?"

Ino giggling said "Because that form is the Dark/Steel/Poison form and is immune to any poisons Orochimaru throws at her, plus only the Kusanagi can actually penetrate her skin."

All eyes widened hearing this and Sasuke with a glint in his eyes asked "How did she get her power?"

Ino rolling her eyes ignored his question and asked "I wonder what you'll transform into?"

Sasuke growling said "I asked you a question useless fan-girl."

Ino turning to look at him with rage shining in her eyes said "Shut your mouth Uchiha. I am only tolerating you because I'm being paid to protect you from the clutches of Orochimaru."

All eyes widened hearing this and Shikamaru asked "Who hired you to protect Sasuke?"

Ino turning to him said "Actually it's us Shikamaru and Hokage-sama hired us, meaning you, me, Chouji and my love to protect dickless over there after my love discovered that Kabuto Yakushi was a spy."

All eyes widened hearing this and Sakura asked "What about the rest of us?"

Ino shrugging said "He didn't say, but my guess is that you'd be collateral damage if you died by Orochimaru's hands."

Shikamaru hearing this sighed and asked "What rank is this mission?"

Ino now looking at her nails said "S-rank, double S-rank since Orochimaru actually showed his face."

Everyone hearing this nearly choked on their spit and Chouji quickly asked "Are you telling me that we're actually on our first double S-rank mission and you didn't think to tell us anything?"

Ino eye smiling at him said "I planned on telling you two after we completed the mission as we already have both scrolls and all we need to do is enter the tower in the center of the forest to pass the second exam."

Sai hearing this quickly tried to move forward and attack Ino, but ended up being kicked into a tree making it creak. Ino having not even moved said "Nice try, but I'm at 100 percent right now and the only people who can sneak up on me right now are my love, Anko-chan, and snake face."

Sai lodged in the trunk of a tree groaned. Sasuke hearing and spotting this foolishly charged at Ino once again thinking that because he was an Uchiha, he was better. He ended up lodged into the same tree as Sai, with him being on top of Sai. The tree quickly fell over and both boys were deposited face first on the floor. Ino still looking at her nails said "Idiot."

In the forest Orochimaru was cursing so hard a factory full of sailors would be blushing as Gira-Screamer was taking it too him, and the worse part was that he couldn't escape. He then jumped back as the ground underneath him rotted away. He going through handsigns created several mud clones hoping to distract or at least lure out Leilah. Leilah laughing from the darkness of the forest said "That isn't going to work Pedomaru. I can tell that those are made of mud, because their blood is brown, unlike yours."

Orochimaru hearing this gained wide eyes, and watched as all of his mud clones were decapitated and crumbled into dirt. He then cursed again when once again the leaves turned into shuriken and came flying at him. He switching places with a log, gained wide eyes when the log when hit by the shuriken transformed into a huge nest of hornets. These hornets had the same color patter as Leilah and quickly turned and tried to attack him. He breathing out fire on them was happy that they died but ended up screaming in pure agony as several steel spires stabbed him in the legs and back. Leilah chuckling in the darkness said "You should always be aware of your surroundings."

She then gained wide eyes when Orochimaru literally stepped out of himself. She shivering said "Okay that was fucking nasty."

Orochimaru now pissed said "You stupid brat, you made me shed my skin. I only have two of those left."

She hearing this smirked as one of her tails was directly behind Orochimaru. It striking him in the arm, locked down and started to drain it's mega toxic venom into his arm. Orochimaru screamed in agony feeling this, as it was like having hot lava poured through your body. Leilah chuckling dropped the tail and watched as it withered away after depositing it's toxin in Orochimaru. Orochimaru looking at his now blackened arm hissed and shed his skin. His eyes widened when nothing happened and he still had a black arm. Leilah chuckling said "That's not going to work snake face. The venom that was just deposited in that arm, is literally powerful enough to put a tailed beast in a state of tonic."

Orochimaru hearing this gained wide eyes as that meant her venom was very powerful. Leilah letting her eyes become visible asked "Will you leave now, or do I destroy your other arm?"

Orochimaru with rage in his eyes said "I will get you for this brat."

Leilah smirking created more hornets and shuriken and asked "Is that a no?"

He hissing said "I can't leave brat, you've got this dome up."

She snapping her fingers made the dome vanish. Orochimaru quickly vanished, hoping to get to his hidden base and create an anti-venom to save his arm. Leilah spotting him run with his tail between his legs, walked over where Orochimaru had been hit by her tail. She bending over picked up the stinger that had been on her tail. She smirked as it transformed into a syringe full of Orochimaru's blood. She using the same technique Anko had taught her swallowed the syringe and dropped most of her transformation, keeping her tail, fangs and breast. She closing her eyes searched for Ino's chakra signature. Feeling it close to Sakura's she vanished in a bubble of blood.

* * *

 **Review or become chum for the megalodon I keep in my secret HQ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the 6th chapter of Fear The Darkness. The only thing I'm going to say about is yes weed and various other substance's is going to be in this fic, including some made up drugs like Red Sand from Mass Effect. As always if you get lost on the road of like, just lift your head up, search for the smell of smoke and FOLLOW THE JACKALS!"**

 **"I hear voices in my head they talk to me they understand."-Rev Theory**

* * *

 **Chapter 6; Talks, KK and Preparations!**

Leilah appearing in the clearing blinked spotting a shirtless Sakura on the ground as Ino drank blood from her neck. Shikamaru and Chouji were over by a downed tree binding Sai and Sasuke together. Kin was standing off to the side, watching with fascination as Ino drank blood from Sakura like some kind of vampire. Leilah smirking smacked her tail against a tree alerting everyone except for a blissful Sakura to her presence. Ino shifting her eyes to Leilah removed her fangs and said "I decided to place Sakura under my thrall. So I took off her shirt and useless bra and started to drink her blood. It's very sweet by the way."

Leilah hearing this blinked and said "That means she's a natural submissive. You could probably pull her pants and panties off and finger her and she'd be completely fine with. In fact she'd probably call you mistress."

Ino hearing this smirked and asked "You told us that we could in theory transform people, can I do so with Sakura?"

Leilah thinking it over for about five seconds said "Yeah, but wait until we arrive in the tower that way I can transform Kin-chan too."

Kin hearing this gained wide eyes and asked "She was serious?"

Leilah and Ino both looking at Kin nodded. Leilah said "I am deathly serious."

Kin hearing this asked "Why? What could you possibly find so attractive about me?"

Leilah walking over to Kin gently placed her hand on Kin's cheek and said "There are many things I find attractive about you Kin-chan. Like for instance, I love that you have such a bitter personality, but have such a soft soul."

Kin blinking asked "What are you talking about?"

Leilah smiling reached into one of Kin's pockets and pulled out a gorgeous pure white flower and said "I watched you pick this flower up Kin-chan, saw the gleam that appeared in your eyes when you found it, I felt the happiness pour off of you when you smelled it."

She still smiling at the now darkly blushing Kin said "That's what I'm talking about."

Ino smiling said "Aw how romantic."

She then leaning over and sinking her fangs back into Sakura's neck, placed a little of her venom in the wound and drew back. She smiled when a feline paw print appeared where Sakura had been bitten. Sakura coming out of her state of bliss blinked several times. Ino spotting this pulled Sakura close to her, titled the pink haired girl's face up and roughly kissed the pink haired girl on the lips. This action of course smeared the blood on Ino's lips all over Sakura's lips. Ino drawing back with her eyes glowing said "I have to leave now Sakura, but I and my love will be eagerly awaiting your entrance into the tower."

Leilah tossing Ino a scroll and watched as the Ino caught it with her tail. Ino slipping the scroll into Sakura's pocket said "Hurry to the tower my sycophant, so that I may ravage you along side my lover and you can transcend beyond the limits of mortality."

She then kissing the hypnotized Sakura on the lips again, this time softly drew back and said "I'll be waiting."

She then walked over to Leilah who had Shikamaru, Chouji and Kin standing with her. Sakura then watched as all 5 people vanished in a bubble of blood. When the bubble vanished, Sakura heard Ino whisper out " _Don't keep us waiting to long or I'll have to punish you_."

The five people were then gone. Sakura stood in a trance for another five seconds before shaking her head and asking "What the hell just happened. Did Ino-sama just kiss me?"

Her eyes then widened and she asked "When did the hell did I start calling Ino, Ino-sama?"

Shaking her head said "I'll figure it out after we get out of this stupid forest."

Leilah and the others appearing inside of the tower in a bubble of blood, quickly brought out their scrolls and summoned Anko and a glaring Asuma from the scroll. Leilah now having her breast in her Naruto disguise said "SS-rank mission complete Anko-chan."

Anko hearing this quickly said "Hokage-sama is busy dealing with the civilian council bitching about Fairy Tale and our insane sales, so he's told me to get the report from your four so Report!"

Leilah nodding quickly said "The one tails container wasn't allowed to kill any of ours, but did manage to terrify the shit out of team eight, consisting of Hinata Hyuga, who I need to have a long talk with soon, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and his master Akamaru, under the tutelage of Kurenai Yuhi. I watched the sound team the entire time and followed them when they moved towards team seven. When I arrived Ino-chan was transformed and had been fighting Orochimaru."

Asuma hearing the snake's name gained wide eyes. Ino coughing said "Team Ten as specified on the mission scroll was following and observing team seven, consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, who was the target of Orochimaru, most likely to place his evil hickey of doom, Sakura Haruno, who hopefully will cease to be a useless fan-girl soon, and Sai. We did this for three days when Orochimaru arrived. I taking charge ordered Shikamaru and Chouji, otherwise known as the minions to guard Sakura, Sai and Sasuke. I then transformed and engaged Orochimaru in battle, knowing full well that I was no match for him. My plan was that by releasing so much chakra that I would draw the attention of our love, or at the very least some anbu. Thankfully Naruto arrived directly behind the sound team. He then appeared and asked me if I was alright. After telling me I was tired, he tossed me the sound genin known as Dosu and told me to drink the sound genin taking him out of commission."

Leilah speaking up again said "I myself then transformed and engaged Orochimaru in battle, creating a dome or thorns and vines to keep the snake from escaping and going after his mark. I using the darkness of the dome to my advantage put the snake on the ropes and managed to deliver a crippling blow before letting him retreat."

Ino said "During this time, I explained to the minions what was going on, killed the other male sound genin and knocked both Sai and Sasuke out. To keep the Uchiha safe of course. Sakura Haruno then tried to attack me because I hurt her Sasuke-kun."

She snorted as Shikamaru with a mumble of troublesome said "Myself and Chouji were about to jump in feeling rather useless, when Ino vanished, stripped Haruno of her shirt and bra, and sunk her fangs into the girls neck. Haruno then gained a glazed look in her eyes and started to moan out in pleasure."

Chouji ignoring the gleam in Anko's eyes said "We then decided to tie Sasuke and Sai up, and wait for Naruto to appear."

Leilah taking over again said "I appearing back in the clearing found Ino still drinking Sakura's blood and after answering a question for her, handed the scroll I had snatched from a lost ame genin to Ino, who handed it to Sakura and the five of us left."

She turning around and looking at the wide eyed Kin said "This is Kin Tsuchi and she's mine. If anyone besides my girls even so much as looks at her sideways, the anbu will find their head on a pike outside of anbu HQ and the body in training ground seven, with all of the internal organs turned into soup."

Asuma shivered hearing this very vivid threat, while Anko wiped a proud tear from her eye. Kin on the other hand was once again blushing darkly. Anko shaking her head said "Good work team 10, apprentice. The Hokage will pay you the appropriate amount. Now go and get some rest, pick an empty room."

Leilah nodding grabbed Kin's hand and said "Come Kin-chan let's go find a place to get acquainted."

Kin blushing at having her hand held followed Leilah. Ino turning to Shikamaru and Chouji said "Go get some rest minions. I'll be with my love and Kin."

She then skipped down the halls. Shikamaru groaning said "Troublesome."

2 days later and a tired, horny and pissed off Sakura kicked the doors to the tower open, dragging a black and blue Sasuke behind her, while a sweat dropping Sai walked behind her. She tossing Sasuke against the wall, turned to Sai and said "Open those damn scrolls."

She then stomping over to Sasuke started to beat on him. Sai feeling his sweat drop grow, pulled out the scrolls and laid them on the ground in a cross pattern. A poof of smoke later and Kakashi reading his smut appeared. Kakashi was about to greet his team when his eye widened spotting Sakura beating on an unconscious Sasuke. He quickly moved to try and restrain her, but ended up on the floor holding his junk as he had caught an elbow from Sakura there. Sakura not even noticing her sensei down on the floor continued to beat Sasuke, having no clue why she was so pissed at him. She was about to punch some more of his teeth out when a voice that made all of her anger and weariness vaporize said "There you are Sakura. I thought I was gonna have to punish you."

Sakura slowly turning her head gained an atomic blush spotting Ino wearing only her underwear with blood on her lips. Ino's tail was swaying behind her and this made Sakura even more horny. Ino being able to smell Sakura's horniness looked at what Sakura was doing and said "That's enough Sakura-chan. Come as Kin and my love have been waiting for you to arrive."

Sakura nodding stopped beating on Sasuke and walked over to Ino. Ino grabbing Sakura's hand once the pink haired girl was in range. Pulling Sakura behind her she said "We're about to have loads of fun Sakura-chan, I hope you're ready."

Sakura with a heavy blush on her face said "I am eager to have fun with you mistress."

Ino hearing this giggled and swatted Sakura's ass with her tail making Sakura moan loudly. Sai standing in the room had a huge sweat drop on his head as both his sensei and teammate was down on the floor having been knocked out by his pink haired teammate, who had just left with the stronger Yamanaka girl. He shaking his head said "Sakura-san is a monster."

Ino with Sakura in tow arrived at room 69 and knocked on the door. She heard the voice of Anko ask "Who is it?"

Ino rolling her eyes said "Ocel-Hot."

She then heard a lot of locks click before the door was opened to reveal Anko in just a pair of panties standing in the open door. Ino spotting that Anko's panties were actually soaked smirked and asked "Is that from our love or from the fact that Kurenai broke up with Asuma and is on her way to this very room as we speak?"

Anko eye smiling said "Both."

Ino giggling pulled Sakura into the room to reveal a very smoky room. Sakura blinked when Ino let go of her hand. She looking around the room was shocked at how large it was. The room was so big, it had a fire pit, a kitchen, several couches, three large beds and a wide screen television. She then spotted Leilah in her true form sitting on one of the couches, with what looked like a mushroom in her hands. Kin in her bra and panties was laid out on another couch with her head in Hinata's lap, who was in the same state. Both girls were giggling loudly and talking about random things. This made Sakura blink. She then hearing Leilah curse turned to look at said female who was only wearing her bra and panties also. Ino sitting down beside Leilah asked "Why is it so smoky in here love?"

Leilah said "Because Izuna-nii just sent me about a pound of Khalifa Kush and told me that I need to smoke it for him as Kaa-chan is giving him a drug test and a drug search tomorrow to see if he can finally be part of the elite angels."

Ino hearing this blinked and asked "How much have Hinata and Kin smoked?"

Leilah said "An ounce each. Anko-chan smoked about 3 ounces, and stopped saying she wanted to be at least somewhat sober enough to get Kurenai to be her willing lover."

Ino nodding asked "So why did you just curse?"

Leilah sighing said "I need to pack more kush into the bowl before I can smoke."

Ino nodding was about to say something, when she heard the door open. She and Leilah both looked towards the door to find Kurenai at the door. Said red eyed woman instantly scowled spotting the smoke coming out of the room. Anko spotting this scowl said "Don't worry Kurenai-chan, I'm mostly sober."

Kurenai hearing this sighed and asked "Are you going to let me in?"

Anko nodding moved to side and Kurenai walked in. She gained wide eyes spotting a high Hinata on one of the couches talking to Kin about breast size. She turning to Anko asked "Why is Hinata here?"

Anko pointing to Leilah said "She and my apprentice talked about her feelings. My apprentice accepted Hinata's affections and asked Hinata if she'd like to join the rest of us in this room, or go back to her team. Hinata chose to stay with us and smoked about an ounce of weed of her own volition."

Kurenai hearing this wanted to scream, but sighed again and took a seat on one of the couches. Leilah then noticing Sakura asked "Oh shit when did Sakura get here?"

Ino taking a hit from the bowl coughed a little and said "She came with me love."

Leilah hearing this asked "So about five minutes ago?"

Ino nodding again asked "So do we start now, or do we let Anko talk with Kurenai-sensei first?"

Leilah taking a hit snorted out some purple smoke said "We let Anko talk to Kurenai-sensei first. We both know that Kurenai and Anko have some things they need to get off of their chest, plus it'll give us the time the smoke about 6 more ounces of this kush."

Ino taking her hit said "It also gives me the time to prepare Sakura."

Leilah taking another hit asked "You going for fully naked, or just topless?"

Ino coughing said "Fully naked?"

Leilah nodding said "I was thinking the same thing with Kin."

Anko sitting beside Kurenai ignoring Leilah and Ino's conversation was trying to figure out what to say. Kurenai looking at the stoned Hinata was also trying to figure out what to say, because when Anko had warned her that Asuma was a cheat, she hadn't listed and said that Anko was just jealous because no man would date her. Kurenai had after not hearing from Anko in three weeks realized that she may have gone to far and tried to find Anko to apologize. When had found Anko, the woman had been in a very foul mood and had glared at her. Kurenai had tried to apologize, but Anko had only glared at her. To makes matter worse she latter caught Asuma in bed with Ayumi Haruno and learned that it wasn't the first time the two had slept together. She had been so thankful that she hadn't slept with Asuma, but at the same time was pissed that he had the nerve to cheat on her with such a whore several times. She had broken up with the man right then and had refused to even talk to the man since.

She had after finding Anko in the tower, had asked if they could talk. Anko had sighed and given her this room number and told her to drop by. She hadn't even thought twice about coming here, as she was determined to fix things with her best friend, and if she was to be honest with herself the person she loved the most in the world. Closing her eyes Kurenai taking a deep breath and accidentally inhaling the purple smoke Leilah had blown out her nose, was forced to cough. Anko patting her on the back asked "Are you alright Kurenai?"

Kurenai nodding said "I'm alright Anko, I think I just inhaled that girl talking to Ino smoke."

Anko hearing this nodded and was about to speak when Kurenai said "I'm extremely sorry Anko. I never meant to hurt you, I was just trying so hard to deny the obvious fact that Asuma was a cheat. I didn't mean what I said, and any person who wouldn't want you is a fool."

Kurenai now crying looked up at the confused Anko and said "You're so beautiful, strong. You're not afraid to tell someone to truth, and you put up with all of the utter bullshit the stupid villagers sent at you because of you once being Orochimaru's student."

She now crying heavily said "You're also so sweet and protective of what you consider yours. The way you protected me from those thugs that time, was amazing. You were like a lioness protecting your young."

Anko now with a small blush on her face remembering that. Kurenai grabbing Anko's face said "Since that day, I've been madly in love with you, but I foolishly tried to push my feelings down and denied them by dating that loser Asuma."

She looking the wide eyed and crimson Anko in the eyes asked "Can you ever forgive me Anko, I'll do whatever it takes."

Anko smiling softly at Kurenai leaned forward and captured Kurenai in a soft kiss. Kurenai happily kissed back. The two of them kissed for about five minutes, until the need for air forced them apart. Anko still smiling at Kurenai said "I already forgave you three days ago. I was afraid you wouldn't forgive you. Now that I know you love me I can tell you everything."

She smiling brightly said "I also hope you accept my offer."

Kurenai confused wondered what Anko was talking about. Anko then explained everything to her and Kurenai was now staring at Leilah who was stashing the rest of the weed in a scroll. Her eyes then shifted to Ino who had removed all of Sakura's clothing and was softly kissing the pink haired girl on the neck. She turning to look at Anko, could see the hopeful look on her face. Smiling softly she leaned forward and kissed the purple haired woman on the lips and said "I accept your offer Anko-chan. I'd love to be part of your harem."

Anko breaking out into a bright grin said "Awesome Nai-chan, but it's not a harem. It's called Fairy Tail and the master is of course Leilah, with me and Ino being 2nd and 3rd in command."

Kurenai giggling said "Such a silly name."

Theko nodding said "Yeah Leilah started it with the shop we created, that's kinda our home base and pissing the civilian council off as it's making a lot of money and none of it is going to their greedy little pockets."

Leilah now having Kin naked and sitting on the couch said "Damn right it isn't. All of that money goes directly into our bank accounts."

Ino sitting Sakura beside Kin said "That reminds me, we probably need to set up bank accounts for Sakura, Kin and Kurenai-sensei so that they can get the money Fairy Tail produces."

Leilah waiving said "Already did that Ino."

Anko, Kurenai, Ino, and Sakura all blinked and asked "When?"

Leilah eye smiling said "I told the two of you that I have visions of the future. I saw this exact thing happening a few days ago, well I couldn't really make out Kin's form and there was another blonde in the room, but I still saw it. So I set up the bank accounts."

Ino face palming was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Leilah, Ino and Anko instantly had weapons out as Leilah slowly approached the door. She reaching the door asked "Who's there?"

A voice said "Ibiki with prisoner Temari Subaku and your godmother Senju Tsunade."

Leilah hearing this activated her x-ray vision and blinked spotting a tied up Temari, with a seal over her heart and a woman with giant breast who had a scowl on her face. She spotting a pig on the floor asked "What is with the pig?"

Tsunade said "That's my pet pig Ton-Ton."

Leilah turning to Anko waited for her to confirm. Anko nodding motioned that it was safe. Leilah removing all of the locks, opened the door. Ibiki waiving the insane amount of smoke that came out of the room coughed a few times and said "Temari surrendered peacefully after Jiraiya revealed that her father had ordered that her mother be killed. She brokered a deal with us, she's now your property to do with as you please. A loyalty seal was placed over her heart by Jiraiya. As for Tsunade Hokage-sama informed her that she had been lied to by Jiraiya and she instantly came to the village along with her apprentice, your god sister Shizune Kaito and the pig to find out the truth."

Leilah hearing this looked at the seal on Temari and scowled. She walking out of the smoke, removed Temari's top making Temari gain wide eyes. Leilah grabbing the seal Jiraiya had placed on Temari literally ripped it off and said "That dirty old toad didn't place a loyalty seal on her. He placed a listening seal and a perverted seal that would force Temari perform lewd acts in front of him."

All eyes widened hearing this. Leilah burning the seal, leaned forward and softly placed a kiss on the left side of Temari's face. Everyone outside of the smoky room gained wide eyes when a seal appeared where she had kissed. Leilah smiling softly said "There now she has a loyalty seal on her."

She then turning to Tsunade said "Come on in Tsunade. You need to hear some things."

She then turning to Ibiki said "Oh Ibiki before you leave to do whatever it is that you do, go tell the two minions to start training, and tell peon Kiba to stop searching Hinata's bag for a pair of underwear to sniff the little perv."

Ibiki giving her a look asked "Do I look like one of your damn minions?"

Leilah hearing this smiled way to sweetly and asked "What was that Morino-san?"

Ibiki now heavily sweating from the unholy amount of killing intent Leilah was sending at him said "What I meant to say was you got it Boss Lady."

He then turned an ran to do what she asked. Leilah rolling her eyes turned around and closed the door.

* * *

 **Review or become a participant of Professor Genkai's Happy Murder Time, now with zombie hookers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo it's TTJOD bringing you the latest installment of Fear The Darkness. Transformations happen in this chapter and Tsunade becomes one of Leilah's girls. For Kin I did a play on her last name which is Tsuchi. I'm pretty sure that's rock or stone something like that. Anyway I also gave Kurenai two new arms and weapons, Sakura gains curves and Hinata is still as high as a kite. Don't forget to tell me what you think about the new pokegirls and if you want Leilah to have any special Sharingan Techniques. Always take the path less traveled and FOLLOW THE JACKALS!"**

 **"So you can drag me through hell. If it meant I could hold your hand. I will follow you 'cause I'm under your spell. And now you can throw me to the flames. I will follow you, I will follow you!"-Follow You by Bring Me The Horizon**

* * *

 **Chapter 7; Transformations and New Legendaries!**

Tsunade after hearing Leilah's tale was pinching the bridge of her nose, and Temari had wide eyes. Both females were ignoring the fact that Kurenai was now naked sitting beside an equally naked Kin and Sakura and how much it smelled like weed in the room. Ton-Ton on the other hand was just as high as Hinata after being feed a weed brownie by Ino. Tsunade looking at Leilah said "I don't believe anything you just told me as I need proof."

Leilah turning to Ino asked "If you'd please?"

Ino nodding allowed her true form to appear and Tsunade groaned spotting Ino's large breast actually looking like they needed to be milked. Temari's eyes just widened more. Tsunade rubbing her temples asked Leilah "What would happen if you tried to transform me?"

Leilah rubbing her chin thinking it over said "Depends?"

Tsunade quirking an eyebrow asked "On what?"

Leilah was about to answer when Anko said "It depends on how do you feel about Leilah and if you could picture yourself in a romantic relationship with her."

Tsunade blinked hearing this. She closing her eyes thought it over and could see herself in a romantic relationship with Leilah, as the 12 year old was very pretty and quite strong. She also felt complete right now. Opening her eyes said "I can see myself in a romantic relationship with her, and right now I feel complete, like something had been missing before."

Leilah hearing this said "Then you'd transform without a doubt and probably gain your youth back."

Tsunade hearing this gained wide eyes and asked "Would you be willing to transform me then?"

Leilah nodding said "Sure, I was going to ask you if you wanted to anyway."

She then shifting her pink eyes on Temari asked "What about you Temari-chan?"

Temari blinking asked "Why are you asking me what I want, I'm your property now, you can do with me what you want?"

Leilah giggling said "Temari-chan jiji gave you to me specifically because he knew I would never treat anyone like they were property. I would also never transform you if you didn't want to."

She smiling softly at the wide eyed Temari said "I may find you attractive and want to transform you, but if you don't want to transform then I won't force you."

Temari hearing this asked "Can I have a second to thing it over?"

Leilah smiling said "Take as long as you like Temari-chan."

Temari hearing this thought it over and a few seconds later said "Yeah I'd like to be transformed and become part of Fairy Tail if that's okay."

Leilah smiling brightly said "Of course it's okay."

Ino hearing this said "Alright since that's settled the two of you need to either get naked, or remove your tops."

Temari hearing this quickly removed her shirt, while Tsunade shrugging removed all of her clothes. She blinked when almost every pair of eyes were on her, or to be more specific her breast. She quirking an eyebrow asked "What?"

Ino said "I think I already know what she's going to transform into."

Anko nodding said "She's going to transform into a Milktits with those massive breast."

Kin and Sakura covering their small breast said "I wish I had breast like that."

Kurenai looking at Tsunade's breast said "I can see why perverts are drawn to you."

Temari looking down at her C-cups said "Damn those things are huge."

Hinata still stoned said "Mine are going to be that big one day. All Hyuga females have big breast."

Leilah storing what Hinata had just said for later smiled softly at Tsunade, looked the Senju directly in the eyes and said "They're magnificent, but they pale in comparison to the woman they belong to, who is a truly radiant star in the darkness that circles this world like a hungry pack of wolves."

Tsunade hearing this blushed darkly and said "Thank you."

One the last two females were seated, Anko and Ino in their pokegirl forms picked up Kurenai and Sakura and sat down. Sakura was sat in Ino's lap, while Kurenai was gently placed in Anko's lap. Leilah creating two clones, had them pick Tsunade and Temari up and set the two females in their laps, while she picked Kin up and did the same. All five females in laps, had their heads tilted. Leilah, her clones, Ino and Anko all extended their fangs and slowly sank said teeth into the necks of Kurenai, Sakura, Kin, Tsunade and Temari. All five females moaned feeling a sense of pure pleasure wash over them. Anko pushing her chakra into her fangs and allowing only a small drop of venom to enter Kurenai, reached up and gently cupped Kurenai's breast. Kurenai screaming from both pain and pleasure slowly started to glow in a light that was very familiar to Anko.

Ino pushing her chakra into her fangs, slipped her tail into Sakura's pussy and roughly grabbed Sakura nipples. Sakura screaming out in a strangled mixture of pain and pleasure also started to glow.

Clone number one sliding one finger into Tsunade's wet pussy, while the other hand started to massage Tsunade's right breast, pumped chakra into her fangs and let a little of her venom drop into Tsunade's bloodstream. Tsunade throwing her head back silently moaned as a wave of pain, pleasure, pain and more pleasure washed over her. She like Kurenai and Sakura started to glow, but hers seemed more intense. Clone number two pinching Temari's nipple flooded it's fangs with chakra and added a little venom to her bite. Temari screamed loudly as an orgasm hit her, from the mixture of pain and pleasure washing over her. She started to glow with the same intensity as Tsunade. Leilah sticking two of her fingers into Kin's virgin snatch, cupped Kin's left breast with the other hand, while pushing chakra into her fangs and allowing the smallest amount of venom possible into the wound. Kin silently screaming started to tremble from the intense feeling of an orgasm washing over her. She like Tsunade and Temari started to glow in an intense light.

The light from Kurenai died down first to reveal a changed Kurenai. Kurenai's once black hair had changed to bright red. Her formally pale skin, was now light brown. She now had four arms and four pairs of E-cup breast, that was leaking something dark purple in origin. Her stomach now had a zipper on it, along with what the zipper was keeping closed a mouth of some kind. Her pussy seemed to look wet, and where the clit used to be a 10 penis-like object could be seen leaking the same purple substance her nipples were. On either side of Anko's legs two blade like tails could be seen, gleaming with a dark glow. Chitinous armor could be seen around Kurenai's breast and ass. Kurenai slowly opening her eyes revealed green and red slits.

The light from Sakura's transformation then died down to reveal a changed Sakura. Her pink hair was no longer as short as she had cut it, but was long and reached the middle of her back. She was taller now, standing at 5 feet 9 inches tall. Her skin was pale and even shined in the light. Sticking out of her forehead was a dark red horn. Sakura's ears had changed to look like they belonged to some kind of monkey. Sakura's breast had ballooned out to D-cups and were leaking a pink substance. Her arms were longer and looked to made of rubber. Her stomach was now toned and tight, like she had worked out. She had a thick ass, with a small pink tail swaying behind her. Her pussy was now the same color as her hair and looked like bubblegum. Topping all of this off were the large pink wings behind her and the large fangs sticking out of her mouth.

Kin's light was the next to die down. Kin was now 6 feet tall with her hair changing from black to mud brown. Her skin had changed to same color as clay. Her eyes were still black but shined like obsidian. Her small breast had ballooned out to E-cups and were very firm. Her stomach was toned and specs of light gray could be seen on it. Her arms looked to made of rocks. Her pussy now had small green hairs around it and was the only pink part of her body. Topping all of this was the small crown made of vines and twigs on her head.

Next to finish transforming was Temari, who was revealed to be 6 feet 4 inches tall now. Her hair was a golden brown and was no longer in four pigtails. In fact it was so long it reached the floor. Her skin was now dark red, giving it an demonic look. Her eyes were now white and shined with intelligence. Connected to each of her shoulders were thick golden brown feathered wings. These wings had black spots decorating the, with one of the spots actually looking like the sun. Her breast had increased in size as they were now solid triple D-cups. Her arms were much leaner and her hands looked like talons. Her legs were also lean, but also powerful. Her feet were bird like, but kept the human feel. Her pussy now had short blonde feathers around it. Topping all of this off was her pitch black nipples that looked to shaped like the sun.

The last to transform was Tsunade. When her light died down, she was once again young, but had gone through a change like the others. Tsunade's blonde hair was now long and white. Her skin was young and supple, and was so pale it was almost translucent. Her face was heart shaped and would make men and women stare for days. In the middle of her forehead a purple crescent moon could be seen. Her eyes were no longer golden, but were dark red. From her top lip small fangs could be seen. Tsunade's breast had somehow gotten even larger, as she now had large JJ-cups. Her arms were lean and mean revealing that she was extremely strong. Coming from her back large black wings, much like a bats could be seen. Her ass was thick and made way for the powerful tail swaying behind her. Said tail was at least 7 feet long and had deadly spikes on it. Her pussy was once again young, and a some white hair could be seen around it. The thing that topped all of this off, was that she was now 12 feet tall and glowing. Tsunade had grown so much she had dispelled the clone that had transformed her.

Once the five females came down from their orgasms they blinked and looked at their new transformed bodies. Tsunade looking at her larger breast could only think that they were finally proportional to her height. Sakura happy about her bigger breast nuzzled Ino's face and asked "Does my new form please you Mistress?"

Ino chuckling said "Very much so."

Leilah spotting Temari naked said "Before we find out what you became, let's get some clothes on you all."

The five females nodded.

A few minutes later after everyone was dressed and Tsunade had managed to reduce her size Leilah pulled out the Pokedex and asked "Who wants to be scanned first?"

Temari raising her hand said "I'll go first."

Leilah nodding pointed the Pokedex at her and watched it scan her several times before it said " _New Pokegirls found uploading info to database_."

It after uploading the info revealed a picture of Temari breathing fire standing in the middle of a massive sandstorm. The info was then revealed and it read

 **Cuntdra, The Legendary Goddess of the Sky Pokegirl!**

 **Type;** Near Human/Not Very Near Human(Avian Anthromorph)

 **Element;** Flying/Ground/Fire/Dark/Electric/Water/Steel/Normal

 **Frequency;** Very Rare

 **Diet;** Small mammals, reptiles, fruits, berries and seeds.

 **Role;** Ruler of the Sky, Mother of all Bird Pokegirl

 **Libido;** High to Extreme(With her wife Gira-Screamer)

 **Strong Vs;** All

 **Weak Vs;** None

 **Attacks:** All

 **Enhancements;** Flight(Wings), Enhanced Strength(X40), Enhanced Senses(Sight, Hearing and Smell X40), Nightvision, Enhanced Durability(X40), Natural Weapons(Claws), Enhanced Flexibility(X40), Enhanced Speed(X40) Fertility(X40) Thin membrane to cover eyes during sand storms or under water activities, Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Freejoints(Hips and knees), Prehensile Feet, Toughness.

 **Evolves:** N/A

 **Evolves From;** Swanmaid(Delta Bond with Gira-Screamer), Hooter,(Delta Bond with Gira-Screamer), Pidgeota(Delta Bond with Gira-Screamer), Cuntdor(Delta Bond with Gira-Screamer).

Some very disturbing information has been brought to light by a tamer who was able to score an interview with the legendary Gira-Screamer. It seems as the legendary has the unique power to invoke evolution in Pokegirls. This was later proven by a watcher who offered a Pidgeota to Gira-Screamer in exchange for her slaughtering a dangerous Wasp nest. Gira-Screamer accepted his offering and with a single devastating attack wiped the nest from existence. The watcher just barely managed to hear the name of this attack and it was called the Bijuudama. The watcher after looking for any Pokegirl with the same attack realized that this attack was signature of Gira-Screamer and could most likely only be used by her. That's besides the point as the Pidgeota given to Gira-Screamer would quickly form a Delta Bond with the legendary and in front of him and his girls go through an evolution. This shocked the man as Pidgeota was supposed to be a final evolution. When the signature evolutionary light died down the new pokegirl was now 6 feet 4 inches tall, with long golden brown hair, that was just as soft as a baby's bottom. Her skin had turned a dark, red giving her a demonic look, and her glowing white eyes added to this feeling of power she now had. Like Gira-Screamer her wings were attacked to her shoulders and separate from her arms. Said wings are the same golden brown as her hair, with black spots looking much like suns decorating these wings. Her breast were now solid triple D-cups and were the same dark red as the rest of her skin. Her nipples though were a pitch black, showing that her evolution was abnormal. Her hands and feet were talon like and deadly. Around her pussy were short blonde feathers, acting as hair. Gira-Screamer spotting her new pokegirl named her Cuntdra and revealed to the shocked watcher that Cuntdra was a new legendary and the Goddess of the Sky.

Cuntdra has been confirmed to a rather cruel and savage Pokegirl who takes pleasure in inflicting bodily damage to her enemies, or the enemies of Gira-Screamer. One instance was observed of Cuntdra that had evolved from the noble Swanmaid breaking the arms of several members of Team Trauma with a vicious smirk on her face. Her attack plan is rather simple, she uses her powerful wings to whip up epic tornadoes and trap her victims inside of these tornadoes and after the victim is drained, she gets physical. She can whip up any storm, as is has been said that she kicked up a powerful tornado of black flames in the middle of a battle with several Hounds. The shocking thing about Cuntdra, that unlike most legendary pokegirl, there can be more than one of her at one point. Hell it's a fact that a group of four Cuntdra follow Gira-Screamer around taking down anything their mistress deems as a threat. Her massive wings allow her to cover miles within seconds and each flap of said wings creates a powerful backlash. Her eating habits have changed slightly as she now enjoys eating small mammals and reptiles whole. Seeds, Fruits and Beery's can always be found on her, as they are part of her diet now. Her talons help her kill her living prey, as they can easily slice through most things, including four steel doors. The strange thing is that though it's not stated in her diet, she does enjoy other birds. This is strange because she is slated as the mother of all avian pokegirl, but she has been seen eating a Pidgy whole without a hint of remorse.

When it comes to taming the Cuntdra, like all avian pokegirls like's to be in the air, but unlike most Bird Pokegirl, she can be placed on her back and likes to be tied up. Her favorite thing is for her to be tied up and have her ass brutally punished by her lover. If her tamer, that if you're allowed to keep her after she evolves does this he or she will have a very loyal Pokegirl who would be willing to fight to the death for you. The only exception to this rule, is if it's against Gira-Screamer and then she'd side with her mistress and happily fight along side Gira-Screamer no matter how loyal she had been to her tamer. One way to tell if Gira-Screamer is in the area is that Cuntdra will become extremely horny and force her tamer and harem sisters into a orgy and usually ends up rutting like this until Gira-Screamer leaves the area. If Cuntdra can convince Gira-Screamer to have sex with her, then Cuntdra will become a bubbly girl, who is around her crush. Cuntdra has been known to be attracted to bug type Pokegirl, mainly the Buzzbreast line as they can produce Honey which is something Cuntdra enjoys drinking from Gira-Screamer's cunt. One tamer who had his Hooter evolved into Cuntdra bore witness to his Cuntdra march into a Buzzbreast hive and drink every drop of Honey from every Buzzbreast inside of the hive, and drink the Buzzqueen dry. Said tamer was soon in control of a Buzzqueen because of said Cuntdra's actions. The truly strange thing is that Cuntdra is very fertile and can get pregnant.

 **LEGENDARY QUALITIES** -Like every Legendary Cuntdra has certain qualities that makes her a legendary.

Deathlessness-Like all legendaries she cannot be killed by natural means or any illness.

Truly Unique- All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Cuntdra's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below), nor her learned skills, such as her new spells. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though.

 **LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES-** Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Cuntdras.

Eye of the Storm-If there is a battle and she's involved in it, there is a storm around the battle or in the battle as Cuntdra is always the eye of the storm, no matter what kind of storm it is. She has even been slated as eye of a powerful sandstorm that ravaged the desert regions for over 6 months.

Fertility-She unlike all legendaries except for Gira-Screamer can carry a child to full term and one Cuntdra has even given birth to an Eleklit

Gifted-Like Gira-Screamer Cuntdra is capable of learning any and all attacks despite her elements.

There has been no reported cases of anyone thresholding into a Cuntdra, and due to how they are created none have ever been reported as feral.

All the females in the room blinked and Anko asked "What the hell, why does she get to be a legendary, and I'm stuck as a stupid pseudo-legendary?"

Leilah shrugging said "The hell if I know Anko."

Temari smiling asked "Does this mean I'm powerful like you?"

Leilah giggling said "It means that it's almost impossible to kill you."

Sakura bouncing said "Me next."

Ino taking the pokedex from Leilah pointed at Sakura and it instantly pulled up an image of Sakura actually going down on Ino. The screen read

 **BubbleCunt, The** **Sticky** ** & Sweet Alicorn Pokegirl**

 **Type;** Near Human(Unicorn/Vampire Anthromorph)

 **Element;** Fighting/Plant/Ghost/Flying

 **Frequency;** Rare(Everywhere)

 **Diet;** Sweets, Milk, and sexual fluids from the vagina

 **Role;** Sex Slave, Seductress, Trap, Waitress

 **Libido** ; Extreme

 **Strong Vs;** Normal, Psychic, Water, Steel, Ice, Rock, Fighting

 **Weak Vs;** Fire, Dark, Electric, Poison, Dragon, Magic

 **Attacks;** Go Down, Sweet Kiss, Absorb, Fly, Mega horn, Double Sting, Fury Attack, Stomp. Bounce, Syrup, Breast of Steel, Clone, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Fist, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch and Cuddle.

 **Enhancements;** Enhanced Durability(X20), Enhanced Speed(X20), Enhanced Strength(X25) Enhanced Flexibility(X20), Enhanced Senses(Taste, Smell, Hearing X25), Flight(Wings), Enhanced Lungs, Natural Weapons(Fangs and Horn)

 **Evolves:** None

 **Evolves From:** Unicorn(Chance meeting with Ocel-Hot), Rapitaur(Chance meeting with Ocel-Hot)

A new evolution has been discovered for the Unicorn, and the Rapitaur. This evolution was discovered by a female tamer known as Ginger Nut. Ginger was traveling through a plain when an Ocel-Hot appeared trying to place a feral Rapitaur under her thrall. When Ginger jumped in to help Ocel-Hot, the Rapitaur was quickly subdued and Ginger and her harem bore witness to the Rapitaur undergoing a transformation. The Rapitaur had lost a lot of hit's height as it now stood at 5 feet 9 inches and her skin was now pale and seemed to shine in the light. Her hair was now bubblegum pink and very long. From her forehead a thick dark red horn could be seen. The strange addition to her new form was the monkey like ears that she has now. Her breast are now D-cups and constantly leak a pink syrup like substance. Her arms are longer and look to be made of rubber. Her stomach is toned and tight giving her a well worked look. Her ass is much larger and swaying behind her is a rather small pink tail. Her pussy was now the same pink as her hair and literally looked like bubblegum. Behind her were large pink wings, that had white spots decorating them. From her mouth large fangs could be seen looking much like those of a Saber Tooth Tigress.

Though she may not look like much, as look soft and kind, don't let her demeanor fool you as Bubblecunt is a powerful fighter that isn't afraid to break someone's bones. She does prefer not to battle though and will only battle if she has too. She does tend to stick to nice and cozy jobs and on occasion has been known to become someone's sex slave. Her past as a Rapitaur isn't forgotten though, as she retains the insane speed from before, but now has the boost of being able to take flight and barrel over or fly over anything in her way. Her breast leak a thick syrup that like her hair is pink. This syrup is extremely sweet and can induce someone into a tonic state. This makes her milk very valuable and anyone who has a Bubblecunt in their harem never has to worry about money. The most dangerous thing about a Bubblecunt is that she now has the Ghost type and can put her enemies to sleep, place them an endless nightmare and sap the strength from the enemies with Dream Eater. Many weaker Pokegirl and tamers have fell to this tactic underestimating the soft looking pokegirl.

When it comes to taming, Bubblecunt, loves to do two things. She loves to be pounded into, which giving her preference for female tamers, is very strange. The other thing she likes to do is go down on her tamer. This is driven by the unconscious need to drink the orgasmic liquids of other females. If her tamer and harem mates are willing to allow her to go down on them often, then they will have a very happy and loyal Bubblecunt. Otherwise anything goes, as one female tamer has stated that she managed to talk her Bubblecunt, known as Veronica to let her Dildoqueen, Jade pound into her asshole as hard as she wanted. Another tamer managed to talk her Bubblecunt known as Jane to fuck her with her horn. Here's to say that Bubblecunt is easy to please and eager to please her tamer.

There has been no reported cases of thresholding into a Bubblecunt and none have been known to give birth due to their very long lives. Due to how they are created no feral Bubblecunts have been found to date.

Leilah blinking looked at the happy Sakura and asked "Is it me or are these names getting more perverted?"

Ino nodding said "They are. I mean Bubblecunt, Cuntdra."

Anko laughing asked "Who's next?"

Tsunade lifting her hand said "Me please."

Ino pointing the Pokedex at Tsunade watched as the screen pulled up the image of Tsunade much bigger than she was before, with Leilah sitting on her right shoulder. The screen read

 **Giant-Bust, The Legendary Goddess of Destruction Pokegirl**

 **Type:** Near Human(Giantess)

 **Element;** Plant/Rock/Psychic/Electric

 **Frequency;** 1 in all of existence

 **Diet;** All human type food, preference for meat

 **Role;** Vanguard of Gira-Screamer, Natural Disaster, Goddess of Destruction, Goddess of the Moon

 **Libido;** Average to Extreme(Full moon or Gira-Screamer)

 **Strong Vs;** All

 **Weak Vs;** Dragon

 **Attacks:** All

 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Durability(X50), Enhanced Senses(X50), Enhanced Strength(X50), Enhanced Speed(X50), Enhanced Healing (X50), Aura of Destruction, Lunar Aura, Flight(Wings), Natural Weapon(Fangs), Shape Shifting, Enhanced Stamina(X50) Fertility, Aura of Nature, Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities

 **Evolves;** N/A

 **Evolves From:** Milktit(Orgasm by Gira-Screamer, Full moon, and Delta Bond.)

Oh God, Gira-Screamer has created another legendary, this one towering over all other Pokegirls in not only power, but actual height. This new Pokegirl is evolved from the non fighter Milktit via a mind shattering orgasm by Gira-Screamer, the light of the full moon and a Delta Bond with Gira-Screamer. This makes the Milktit evolve. She now has long white hair, that could be seen as silver. Her skin is now so pale it is almost translucent and shines in all forms of light. Her face is drool worthy and heart shaped with a purple crescent moon sitting in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes are now dark red and gives off a demonic glow. From her plump top lip a pair of fangs could be seen. Her breast are now double J-cups, making them absolutely massive. Her arms are lean, but are packed with power. Her ass is much plumper, and swaying behind her is a tail that could mistaken for rail road tracks, with how long it was and how many spikes it has on it. From the back thick large bat-like wings could be seen revealing that this new pokegirl could fly. Around her pussy silver hair could be seen that revealed her connection with the moon. The strange thing about this is that she's glowing. Her base height is now 12 feet tall with no one knowing her max height. She of course can be smaller than 12 feet tall.

This new pokegirl was named Giant-Bust by the people Gira-Screamer unleashed her on. Of course these people were Team Rocket and had been trying to catch Gira-Screamer, so you can think what you want about this. Giant-Bust is a truly terrifying sight to behold as she is a merciless killing machine and if her mistress sick's her on you, than it was nice knowing you because you're as good as dead. Considering that like Gira-Screamer she has access to every attack and that she's been called the goddess of destruction by Gira-Screamer herself, then trying to defeat this legendary is a fruitless venture. The most shocking things is that the parts on her that should be easy to injure, barely does any damage to her. So directly attacks to her pussy is pointless as she barely feels it. She also now has a rage that rivals those of the Biremeoborous and Griffon and it's very bad to be on her bad side.

As for taming she loves to be cuddled according to Gira-Screamer, who is the only one that Giant-Bust will allow to tame with her. Cuddling is the best part for the Giant-Bust, and she likes to do so during, before and after taming. Her breast are also very sensitive and if played with can invoke a orgasm from just being played with. The fact that she can grow to outstanding heights, makes the taming sessions extremely kinky, as one watcher was able to witness Gira-Screamer literally crawl inside Giant-Bust's pussy and seconds later Giant-Bust had a very powerful orgasm that had her spraying her sexual liquids all over a forest. Another watcher witnessed Gira-Screamer hook up several cranes to Giant-Bust's nipples and using her psychic power roughly pulled and teased the nipples until Giant-Bust had had six back to back orgasms. This is actually where Lake Vagina came from, as Gira-Screamer had carved a huge chunk into the ground, called Giant-Bust and made the woman orgasm six times, each time squirting out copious amounts of sexual liquids. It's also where Sticky Forest comes from as the forest Giant-Bust had been standing over is still coated in her sexual release attracting all kinds of bugs. The strange thing is that if Gira-Screamer orders Giant-Bust to do something she'll do it without question as one watcher watched as Gira-Screamer ordered Giant-Bust to fuck herself with the top of a mountain until orgasm, while sucking on a tree like it's a dick. Giant-Bust did so without thinking twice and to this day, the mountain she did so is still covered in a sticky fluid that can revitalize anyone instantly.

 **LEGENDARY QUALITIES** -Like every Legendary Cuntdra has certain qualities that makes her a legendary.

Deathlessness-Like all legendaries she cannot be killed by natural means or any illness.

Truly Unique- All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Giant-Bust's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below), nor her learned skills, such as her new spells. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though.

 **LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES-** Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here are Giant-Bust.

Invulnerability-No matter what is thrown at her she keeps coming, giving a new meaning to unstoppable killing machine.

Aura of Luck-Her luck could make the devil jealous.

Total Lunar Control-She has full control over the moon, as she is the literal goddess of the moon, making Pokegirls that rely on said celestial object worship her.

Leilah and the others all blinked hearing this and Anko said "Well damn."

Tsunade looking at Leilah asked "You won't order me to fuck a mountain will you?"

Leilah shaking her head said "No."

Anko taking the Pokedex said "Your turn Nai-chan."

The Pokedex scanning her seconds later revealed Kurenai with a scythe in all four of her arms and dressed in steel armor standing in front of a beaming Anko. The info read.

 **OmniFuck, The Four Armed Poisonous Shemale Pokegirl**

 **Type:** Near Human(Feline/Insect Anthromorph)

 **Element:** Bug/Poison/ Steel/Fighting/ Psychic

 **Frequency:** Very Rare (Everywhere)

 **Diet;** Human type foods, spicy foods

 **Role:** Defender, Teacher, Samurai, Ultimate Defense.

 **Libido;** Average to High(When bonded with DarkBust)

 **Strong Vs;** Plant, Ice, Ghost, Normal, Rock

 **Weak Vs:** Fire, Dark, Psychic, Flying

 **Attacks;** Dance of the Deadman, Dance of the Raven, Dance of the Viper, Barrier, Toxic, Poison Fang, Psychic, Poison Tail, Iron Tail, Swarm, Poison Sting, Harden, Double Slap, Double Kick, VenoShock, Breast of Steel, Quadruple Fist, Illusions, X-Scissor.

 **Enhancement:** Enhanced Durability(X30), Enhanced Strength (X30), Enhanced Speed(X30), Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Senses(X35), Mastery of Weapons, Immunity, Master of Illusions, Toxic Touch, Large Equipment, Free Joints(Arms and Shoulders)

 **Evolves:** Unknown

 **Evolves From:** Dildorina(Orgasm at the hands of DarkBust, in front of Ocel-Hot and Gira-Screamer)

In the name of all that is holy another evolution for the Dildorina has been discovered and for any who ever wanted a evolution for the Dildoran line that isn't best used for sex battles then Gira-Screamer has answered your prayers. This evolutions was discovered by a female tamer by the name of Jasmine Swallows. This tamer had three fully evolved Dildoqueens in her harem, and was about to tame her last Dildorina when a DarkBust, Ocel-Hot and Gira-Screamer all appeared in front of her. DarkBust quickly tackled the last Dildorina and started to tame her, as Ocel-Hot tamed the three Dildoqueens and Gira-Screamer tamed Jasmine. When the poor Dildorina had her sixth orgasm she was covered in the signature bright light of evolution. When the light died down DarkBust was now smirking at the evolved pokegirl. The Pokegirl now had bright red hair that hung to her ass and was as soft as a babies bottom. Her skin was now dark brown and flawless. She had now grown an extra pair of arms along with a new pair of breast. These breast had ballooned out to E-cups and the dark brown nipples were leaking a dark purple substance. Her stomach now had a zipper on it, which was fully zipped up revealing that this new pokegirl had a new mouth that was being kept shut by a zipper on her stomach. Her pussy that was previously being brought to orgasm by DarkBust now looked to be extremely wet and where her clit used to be a penis could be seen. This penis was at full mast and was 10 inches long and 3 inches around. It was like the nipples leaking the dark purple substance that her nipples were leaking. She now had two tails, with the ends looking like deadly blades. Said tails glowed darkly. Covering her breast and ass is dark gray chitinous armor. The final change is her eyes, which were now a mixture of green and red.

The new Pokegirl had changed and was now very protective or everything she considered hers. She had also gained an slew of powerful attacks and become a master swordsman capable of facing an Armsmistress with ease. She also gained the speed to chase down Cheetits going at full tilt. She also gained four signature weapons. In each of her hands four black scythes can usually be seen and when threatened in the slightest she will carve the threat like a thanksgiving turkey. The fact that she now has her own store of deadly venom to coat her blades with makes being touched by these blades by anyone besides her tamer a death sentence. Even with her tamer, she must be very careful when dealing with the scythes or the tails or she will end up very sick.

Besides that not much really changes from her previous state, except for that now she is strictly lesbian and any male who manages to find himself with one, had better trade her quickly because she reacts murderously to males, and several males who thought that they could get her to see the light, were brutally killed, with their dicks being sliced off. OmniFuck has been proven to immune to all mid wipes or conditioning practices done on them, as one male had put his OmniFuck he gained through a salvage battle through a level five conditioning cycle released her thinking that he could be the first male to sleep with an OmniFuck, and was promptly killed by the OmniFuck, before she taking on the name Katherine Pierce and took control of his harem. She has since then become a very well known Harem Master, with a powerful team of Dragon Pokegirls.

Now when it comes to taming a Omnifuck loves to be in control and will gleefully fuck every hole she comes across, and since she is strictly lesbian she often finds herself in her tamer's holes. Jasmine Swallows and her three Dildoqueens were fucked silly by the new OmniFuck and Jasmine was impregnated by the Omnifuck. What makes taming an Omnifuck terrifying is that her new penis can get bigger, as one watcher with an Omnifuck reordered her Omnifuck having a 18 long penis, with it being 5 inches around. No one wanted to know how the watcher managed to tame her Omnifuck as that much dick would make even a Wolf queen whimper in slight fear. This doesn't mean that the Omnifuck doesn't want her own holes to be pleasures. Jasmine proved this while she was pregnant with her third child as she had her three Dildoqueens tame her Omnifuck, with one Dildoqueen pounding into the asshole of the Omnifuck, another pounding her pussy, while the last one got a tit job from the Omnifuck, while getting pounded by the Omnifuck. The Omnifuck does enjoy having something between her breast and something in her ass. If a female tamer can manage to put a vibrating dildo between her Omnifuck's breast and pound the asshole of the Omnifuck with a dildo then they will have a very horny and happy Omnifuck.

There has been no reported cased of anyone thresholding into an Omnifuck and the children that Jasmine and any other tamers with a Omnifuck manage to give birth to end up being, human, Dildoran, or strangely Buzzbreast. Feral Omnifuck's haven't been heard of but it's a possibility that they exist.

Anko looking down at Kurenai's 10-inch she-cock licked her lips and said "I wonder how big you get Nai-chan."

Kurenai smiling said "Maybe you'll find out soon Anko-sama."

Leilah hearing the tone Kurenai used snapped her fingers and the pokedex was in her hand again as she said "Before any of that is done, we find out what Kin-chan transformed into."

Everyone nodding watched as the pokedex was pointed at Kin. The Pokedex quickly pulled up the image of several pokegirls bound by rock chains as what looked like several Kin pounded into the pokegirls. Kin's face was set in a look of pure bliss. The info read

 **TerraBanger, The Legendary Goddess of the Earth Pokegirl.**

 **Type;** Near Human(Element)

 **Element:** Rock/Water/Plant/Fire/Steel

 **Frequency:** Only 1 in existence

 **Diet:** Gira-Screamer's honey, seafood, fruits, vegetables.

 **Role;** Goddess of the Earth, One woman Orgy, Gira-Screamer's 1st Wife

 **Libido** : Extreme

 **Strong Vs:** All

 **Weak Vs:** None

 **Attacks:** All

 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Durability(X50), Enhanced Strength(X50), Enhanced Speed(X55), Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Senses(X50), Aura of Nature, Enhanced Skin(X50), Enhanced Touch, Bond with the earth, rocks, water and steel, Breast of Steel, Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Fertility, Tectonic Control.

 **Evolves:** N/A

 **Evolves From:** N/A

For the love of god, another legendary was just discovered. Her name is TerraBanger and the person that discovered her was a rookie male tamer known as Prick Danger. He discovered TerraBanger when he with his trusty Squirtitty came across TerraBanger standing in the middle of the largest orgy ever recorded. The terrifying part was that TerraBanger was the one taming the other pokegirls. Prick foolishly challenged TerraBanger to a battle, lost miserable and ended up loosing his Squirtitty to TerraBanger who proceeded to have her way with said pokegirl, breaking her loyalty to Prick and forming a Delta Bond with TerraBanger. Prick was then himself bound like the pokegirls in the clearing, his clothes were removed and his voice soon joined those of the pokegirls in the clearing. When he was found, he was face down in the ground, with not a single pokegirl around him. The terrifying part about this, is that at the Pokecenter, when they scanned him they found markers of him being transformed into a female. These signs were present in his no longer virgin ass, and when a DNA was collected from said hole and the brown mud-like sperm found inside of his ass was the thing trying to change him into a female. This has baffled and terrified everyone, as this could mean trouble for males all over. Since this incident Prick Danger has locked himself in his home and stayed far away from any pokegirls.

TerraBanger stands at six feet tall and has mud brown hair, that cascades gently down her back. Her skin is the same color as clay and it is a working theory is most likely the same texture of clay. Her eyes are black but shine no matter what kind of light is on them. These eyes are the gateways to the cunning intelligence TerraBanger hides behind her mighty power. Her breast are firm yet soft E-cups, with mud colored nipples. Her stomach is toned and tight, with small specs of gray on it. Her stomach is as hard as titanium. Her arms and legs are very powerful and seem to be made of rocks. Around her pink pussy is what looks like a wreath of grass green. Some have a theory that this wreath symbolizes her bond with nature Topping this look off is what looks like a crown made of thick green vines and dark brown twigs. This crown has been confirmed to be her sign of royalty.

TerraBanger is what the one exception to no pokegirl can defeat a Ménage-a-Trios in a sex battle as TerraBanger has the ability to use the very elements as her weapons and it has been reported that TerraBanger was the one responsible for fucking and kidnapping an entire pride of Lioness. The terrifying part about this, is that TerraBanger somehow has the ability to by pass the fact that Pokegirl's are infertile until second puberty. Many tamers that managed to escape with their harem in tact after battle TerraBanger found this fact out when their entire harem was out of commission to being pregnant. What makes this even more terrifying is that she has the supernatural ability to transform a male into a female and trap the new female under her thrall. TerraBanger will then use the new female until she grows tired of them and then she drops the used, abused and most likely pregnant female near a town and continues on her way. The fact that the three former male tamers she did this too later gave birth to either quintuplets or sextuplets, all being Rock element pokegirls proves this point.

When it comes to taming TerraBanger is almost always in control, as she restrains her partners and pounds into them, until she's 100 percent sure they're pregnant. The fact that she can create as many copies of herself as she wants and said copies usually come with 10-15 inch dicks, makes anything trapped by her a helpless victim. The most shocking thing is the fact that the only person TerraBanger cannot dominate is her wife astounds researchers everywhere. Gira-Screamer is always in control of their taming sessions, and usually has TerraBanger restrained and being fucked by her own clones, while forcing TerraBanger to drink her honey. Even the other legendaries Gira-Screamer is responsible for creating, are subject to be dominated by her. The one thing that has been confirmed is that TerraBanger loves anal as for some unknown reason her asshole is extremely sensitive and just blowing on it will get her motor going.

 **LEGENDARY QUALITIES** -Like every Legendary TerraBanger has certain qualities that makes her a legendary.

Deathlessness-Like all legendaries she cannot be killed by natural means or any illness.

Truly Unique- All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take TerraBanger's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below), nor her learned skills, such as her new spells. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though.

 **LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES** -Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is TerraBanger's.

Elemental Queen; TerraBanger is a being of pure nature, thus her ability to use every element and create solid items out of said elements shouldn't be such a shock.

Fertility-Like most of the new legendary pokegirls TerraBanger can indeed have children.

Aura of Earth; TerraBanger can control the earth without even trying.

Tectonic Control; TerraBanger has complete control over the tectonic plates that helped create the world as we know it.

Everyone blinked spotting this and Leilah said "Okay that is it, the person who invented this thing is a super pervert and needs to find a new hobby."

Tsunade nodding then smirked and said "I seem to remember you saying something about a taming session after we discovered what Kin was."

Temari licking her lips and setting her eyes on Leilah said "I remember that too."

Kin creating earth hands to push her breast up said "Leilah-hime I need to be tamed."

Sakura turning around to look at Ino with a glint in her eyes said "I'm about to go down on you mistress."

Kurenai with one hand already massaging one of Anko's breast said "I've wanted this for so long and I'm going to get it."

Leilah, Ino and Anko all gulped wondering how they got into this mess.

* * *

 **This chapter is 12 pages long but most of that is the Pokegirl info. Leave a review and stay true.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here with the 8th chapter of Fear The Darkness! Before I start with my usual rant I'll inform you guys that the reason why my updates haven't been on schedule is because I was in the hospital for quite some time and was away from my computer. This put a monkey wrench in my plans, but thankfully I was set free. This new chapter is a showcase of some original jutsu and the death of everyone's least favorite Uchiha.**

 **PPD "We also introduce the concept of abilities as Leilah informs Sasuke of hers and Sakura's."**

 **Lucy "Kiba is going to get his ass kicked and Kankuro is going to die. Also we decided to give several of the girls evolutions including Ino and Anko."**

 **TTJOD "I made a brand of my own poison that I gave to you, it was the first of my experiments I'm gonna put you through!" -Demons by Mayday Parade**

 **Chapter 8; Prelims and Stupid Uchiha!**

Two days and lots of sex later a tired and half asleep Leilah and Ino could be seen leaning on each other. Shikamaru and Chouji on either side of the two had already been briefed by Leilah on why they were so tired and to keep watch over them until the prelims. Of course Leilah had given the two boys some new jutsu to use as she wanted the both of them to pass the prelims and make it to the finals. Hinata once again as high as a cloud and with a goofy smile on her face was nuzzling a confused Akamaru. Kiba looking at said dog was very jealous as he wished he could get that kind of attention from someone. Shino was looking at Kurenai wondering why his bugs were trying to exit his body and bond with her. Sasuke glaring at Leilah wanted her power, believing that it was rightfully his. Sai wondered what Danzo was smoking putting him on this team with the idiotic Uchiha and the monster Haruno. Sakura having begged Ino, Leilah and Anko to keep her new height, curves and her horn was very happy as the three tired females had agreed and the only thing she had to do was keep her hair long enough to keep her horn hidden in needed. Kin standing with Tsunade was wondering if her lover was going to be too tired to battle, because the way it looked she was.

Tsunade glaring at Jiraiya wanted nothing more than to transform and squash the man like the worm he was, but her lover/master/savior/god daughter had ordered her to not do that, but was allowing her to beat the pervert senseless later. Temari on the other side of Tsunade was squirming, not because Kankuro and Gaia were sending her looks, but because Anko and Leilah had inserted vibrating dildos inside of her ass and pussy and told her to not remove them. Both dildos were turned to max power and she was barely stopping herself from screaming out in orgasmic bliss. Anko just as tired as Ino and Leilah was actually leaning on the amused Sarutobi, as the man could tell that his secret force was exhausted. Kurenai wondering what Hinata would be when she transformed was ignoring the pleading look Asuma was sending her, as she was in a relationship and was extremely happy. She shifting her eyes to Leilah smirked as she had personally left a few visible hickey's on her neck. Asuma seeing that his pitiful look was having no effect on Kurenai turned and glared at Anko, hating the stupid snake bitch for taking Kurenai from him. Gai standing with his three students was wondering why two of the genin looked so tired. Kakashi reading his smut was already making plans on consoling Naruto after Sasuke defeated him, as there was no way Anko could have trained him enough to be a match for Sasuke. Gaia was wondering why her big sister was standing beside the big chested blonde woman. Kankuro on the other hand knew why Temari was standing beside Tsunade and wanted nothing more than to strangle her with his own hands for betraying Suna. Jiraiya was wondering what had happened to his seal and why Temari wasn't giving him material for his book right now. Sarutobi coughing then explained the true purpose of the chunin exams and handed the reigns to Hayate. Hayate coughing said "Now is the time for anyone who doesn't want to fight to surrender."

Sai raising his hand said "I would like to surrender proctor-san, as I refuse to battle my monster of a teammate."

Sakura knowing that he was talking about her eye smiled at him and unleashed some of her killing intent. She then asking in a sickly sweet tone "What was that you pale fake smiling bastard?"

Sai shitting himself said "I was not talking about you Sakura-sama I was talking about dickless."

Sakura hearing this was still smiling at the boy and asked "You aren't lying to me are you Sai?"

Sai quickly shook his head no and said "I would never lie to you Sakura-sama."

She clapping her hands said "Good then he will not be surrendering proctor-san. He will fight or else."

Sai hearing this gulped loudly knowing that if surrendered now she would beat him like she had did dickless. Hayate feeling slightly bad for the boy asked "Is what she said true."

Sai smiling said "Yes I will fight after all proctor-san."

He may have been smiling on the outside, but on the inside many chibi versions of himself could be seen crying or writing last wills. Hayate nodding said "Alright look at the board and it will reveal the matches."

All eyes moved to the board and watched as it swirled through names until it landed on Inuzuka Kiba vs Haruno Sakura. Kiba spotting this jumped into the air and said "Yes easy fight."

Sakura hearing him say this narrowed her eyes and shifted her eyes to Leilah and Ino. Leilah still half asleep catching her eyes nodded and whispered 35 percent. Sakura hearing this smirked darkly. Hayate coughing asked "Will everyone except for the two fighters please retire to the balcony?"

Everyone nodded, with Chouji carrying a still half asleep Leilah up the stairs and Shikamaru doing the same for Ino. Kurenai with her arms around Anko helped her up the stairs. Kiba being arrogant said "I got this solo boy."

Akamaru unlike Kiba could feel the power flowing from Sakura and was about to argue when he was nuzzled by Hinata. Sakura down on the floor turned to Kurenai and said "I apologize for what I'm about to do to peon Kiba, but he needs to be taught a lesson."

Kurenai still having Anko lean on her said "It's alright Sakura, he is rather cocky."

Kiba hearing this growled and felt a little betrayed. Hayate then asked "Are you both ready?"

Kiba nodding got into his stance. Sakura nodding got into her stance. Hayate spotting both fighters ready said "First match Haruno Sakura of team seven vs Inuzuka Kiba of team eight begin."

He then started the match and everyone except for those in the know eyes widened when Sakura's chakra suddenly came to life in the form of a very powerful aura around her. Sakura with glowing eyes and a dark smirk on her face said "In the words of my mistress Behold thy instrument of destruction. I am Sakura Haruno member of the guild Fairy Tail and lover/slave of Ino Yamanaka 3rd seat in said guild."

Kiba hearing this blanched as his mother had told him about the guild Fairy Tail and how only the strong was members. She had also informed him that the master, 2nd seat and 3rd seat were all very powerful and took missions directly from the Hokage.

He shifting his eyes to the half asleep Ino wondered if his mother had been telling him the truth. He paid for the mistake of looking away, when Sakura landed a devastating punch to his stomach forcing the boy to his knees. He was then kneed in the face sending him skidding back. Sakura still glowing with power said "Get up and fight you wretched dog."

Kiba getting up was pissed as that had hurt and she had just insulted him and his clan. Snarling he said "I'm gonna make you pay you stupid bitch and then I'll make you scream for mercy in front of your lover."

He then gaining a dark smirk on his face said "Right before I make you my bitch."

Sakura narrowing her eyes said "You can try cur, but power is nothing compared to my mistress."

Kiba then roared and charged at Sakura who snorted and vanished.

Kurenai trying to revitalize Anko shook her head knowing that Kiba was in for a world of pain. Anko having heard the conversation between Kiba and Sakura and feeling Kurenai shake her mumbled "Tsume-chan may be loosing her second born child today."

She then shaking her head and standing up stretched. She noticing how Kurenai's eyes followed her every movement said "The little arrogant shit is about to find out first hand why only the one's selected can become members of Fairy Tail."

Kurenai shaking her head turned and flinched as Sakura literally kicked Kiba's arm breaking it. Shikamaru leaning against the railing turned to look at Ino who was once again leaning against the wall and against Leilah said "Troublesome, but that stupid peon is about to be out of commission for a very long time."

Chouji munching on some chips said "The fool is just lucky Ino and boss are out of it, or he'd have much worse to deal with then Sakura."

Asuma shocked at what he was witnessing wondered what the hell Kakashi was teaching his students. Ino leaning on Leilah mumbled out "Go Sakura-chan kick his idiotic low level ass."

Leilah leaning on Ino mumbled out "Punish that filthy peon and put him in his place. So says I Leilah Kiko Uchiha master of Fairy Tail."

Shikamaru, and Chouji being the only people who heard the two females sweat dropped. Hinata still nuzzling Akamaru was still so high the clouds would be jealous. Shino being able to feel the immense chakra Sakura was putting out knew Kiba was going to be very hurt after this battle. Neji shaking his head said "Fate has declared that the Inuzuka shall be introduced to pain and put in his place."

Lee with flames for eyes said "Yosh Sakura-chan is showing the flames of youth and helping that unyouthful boy unlock his own flames of youth."

Gai with flames of his own said "YOUTH!"

Ten-Ten ignoring both idiots on her team was staring at Tsunade with stars in her eyes not believing that her idol was actually here watching the prelims. Kakashi having actually dropped his book was standing there like a fish not believing what his eyes was showing him. There was no way in hell, the weakest member of his team was kicking Kiba's ass or had that much chakra. Sasuke now absolutely incensed knew that the dobe had something to do with this sudden increase of the useless fan-girls skill. He sending a glare at said person was going to make the dobe give him that kind of power. Sai on the other hand was actually thanking Kami that wasn't him facing Sakura, as he would rather face Orochimaru then face that monster down there. Gaia was smiling with a demented gleam in her eyes hearing the demon inside of her calling for Sakura's blood. Kankuro who was as white as a sheet was wondering what the hell happened to the pink haired girl he had meet before the chunin exams, the one he had planned on keeping as a pet. Baki was beyond shocked that a konoha genin had this much power.

Jiraiya with his eyes as wide circles was shocked at how much power the pink haired girl was putting out and he knew that she wasn't even using her full power. Tsunade smiling was very happy that her fellow Fairy Tail member was stomping a mudhole in that arrogant Inuzuka boy, plus the shock on Jiraiya's face was very amusing. Kin was still worried about Leilah and Ino, as both girls were actually slouched on the floor with their eyes closed, looking like they were asleep. Temari trying to focus on the battle was feeling two very powerful orgasms building up, and they were building fast. She was actually glad she wasn't required to fight anymore, as she knew her opponent would be able to defeat her with just an accidental grope. Sarutobi having heard what Sakura said, and knowing what it really meant shook his head knowing that young Kiba was about to enter another dimension of pain, and would most likely be placed in the hospital for a very long time. Hayate standing on the arena knew that the Inuzuka boy was going to need to be escorted to the hospital after this was over and pitied the poor fool.

Sakura getting tired of playing with Kiba decided to end this pointless battle. Jumping into the air she blurred through handsigns ending on snake. She closing her eyes she said " **Mokuton; Roots of the Sticky Underworld Jutsu!** "

A lot of eyes nearly popped out of the sockets when from the ground dark pink roots came out of the ground and grabbed the struggling Kiba. Sakura landing and ignoring the shock on most of the room's face said "Give up now cur or I'll activate the secondary function of this jutsu."

Kiba snarling was trying very hard to get out of the roots. Sakura spotting this sighed and said "So be it."

She shifting her hands into the ram function said " **Ghost Release; Sacrificial Lamb offered to the Goddess Jutsu!** "

Eyes popped and Sarutobi actually almost choked on his pipe when a figure vaguely resembling the Shinigami appeared and licked it's lips. Kiba spotting the figure quickly and actually being able to clearly see it shit himself and screamed "FUCK NO! I SURRENDER!"

Sakura hearing this stopped both jutsu and turned to Hayate who still in shock said "Winner by forfeit Sakura Haruno of Konoha."

Sakura hearing that she had won clapped and skipped up the stairs with a happy smile on her face. She joining her team smiled and said "I won Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi looking at Sakura wondering how in the hell did she have the Mokuton and what the hell was Ghost release said "Good job."

Sakura huffing asked "Is that all I get Kakashi-sensei? I just beat Kiba only using 35% of my true power."

Everyone except for Kurenai, Anko, Kin, Temari, Tsunade and the asleep Ino and Leilah all nearly choked hearing this and Sasuke was now damn sure that this was Naruto's(Leilah's) doing. Jiraiya noticing the lack of reaction from said people narrowed his eyes. Tsunade spotting this rolled her eyes and said "I knew about this along with Anko, Kurenai, Kin and Temari because truthfully we're all full fledged members of Fairy Tail, hell Anko is the 2nd seat of Fairy Tail."

Eyes widened hearing this, except for Sarutobi who realized that he needed to make another visit to Fairy Tail HQ and get a full list of members very soon. Kakashi on the other hand blanched as if Anko was really the 2nd seat of Fairy Tail then Naruto was most likely very powerful. Hayate shaking his head looked up at the board. He spotting the names of the next two competitors coughed and asked "Will Rock Lee and Shikamaru Nara please come down?"

Shikamaru groaning turned to Leilah and watched when her left eye opened she looking him directly in the eyes said "Go all out Shika. That green clad freak was trained by the Green Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai. He also only uses Taijutsu due to his chakra force not being powerful enough to do ninjutsu or genjutsu. He's wearing weights on both his arms and legs."

Shikamaru hearing this sighed and asked "What condition do you want him to be in?"

Leilah ignoring all eyes on her slowly closed her eye back and said "He has potential to be one of Konoha's greatest defenders so don't cripple him."

Shikamaru nodding walked down the stairs already coming up with a game plan. When he reached the arena floor he blinked when Ino said "Shika if you need to you can use it!"

Shikamaru and Chouji both gained wide eyes hearing this. Shikamaru shaking his shock off looked the excited Lee dead in the eyes and said "This is troublesome, but I have to defeat you."

Lee smiling brightly said "Yosh that is the spirit Nara-san. We will ignite the springtime of youth."

Shikamaru shivered hearing this. Hayate after asking both fighters if they were ready started the match. Lee blurred towards Shikamaru who sighed and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. He tossing in on the ground jumped back and said " **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu; Barrier of the Ancients!** "

Jiraiya nearly choked on his spit hearing this and almost fainted when said barrier sprung up and Lee crashed into it. Shikamaru looking at the confused Lee said "Now I have time for the handsigns needed for this insane jutsu."

He then started to blur through handsigns. Gai counting the 35th handsign said "Lee take them off and break through the barrier now."

Lee nodding shed his weights making a lot of people sweat drop, this included Leilah who had one eye open. Lee now literally vanishing kicked the barrier but was shocked when nothing happened. Shikamaru on the 120th handsign said "The barrier can't be broken by force."

Lee hearing this blinked and then actually thought for a few seconds. He smiling said "Yosh what a youthful barrier."

Shikamaru passing the 175th handsign wondered if Lee had truly figured it out. He got his answer when Lee pressed himself against the barrier and slowly started to pass through it. Shikamaru wasn't worried as he had just landed on the last handsign. Lee passing through the barrier dashed towards Shikamaru at full speed now. Shikamaru closing his eyes said "This battle is over."

He then pushing chakra through his body said " **Earth and Shadow style; Entrance into the Shadowrealm jutsu!** "

Everyone gained wide eyes when in front of Shikamaru a large pitch black cave with shadows covering the entrance appeared. Those eyes widened even more when a gigantic fist came out of the entrance and landed a solid punch to the still moving Lee. It sounded like a car being hit by a train, or a baby carriage being crushed by a tank. Lee flying through the barrier crashed into the wall and smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared everyone gained wide eyes as Lee was lodged into the wall and unconscious. Shikamaru spotting this stopped the jutsu and looked to the wide eyed Hayate. Hayate shaking his head said "Winner Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru hearing this sighed, got up and climbed the stairs. He reaching his spot blinked when an fully awake Leilah said "Good job minion."

Shikamaru groaning said "Troublesome bosses."

Ino also awake hugged Shikamaru and said "I knew you weren't as lazy as you looked."

Shikamaru groaning again wondered what he did to deserve this.

After Lee was taken to the hospital everyone was looking at the board wondering who was next. When the board stopped everyone blinked. It was Ino Yamanaka vs Kankuro. Kankuro looking at Ino and spotting her large breast licked his lips. Leilah looking Ino directly in the eyes said "20 percent."

Ino hearing this pouted and asked "Why does Sakura get to use 35 percent but I can only use 20?"

Leilah was about to answer when Anko wrapping an arm around Ino said "Because Sakura is only a member of Fairy Tail, while you my dear Ino are the 3rd in command and 3rd most powerful member of Fairy Tail."

Ino hearing this sighed and asked "What condition do we want him in?"

Leilah shifting her eyes to Temari who gave her a deadpan look said "Kill him."

Ino hearing this blinked several times before she gained a sinister smirk that made Anko wipe a proud tear from her eye. Ino jumping down still with the sinister smirk on her face said "I am ready proctor-san."

Hayate having only seen a smirk like that once before looked at Kankuro and felt only pity for the boy. Kankuro having his own smirk on his face said "I'm ready to make this whore mine."

Hayate hearing this looked at Kankuro like he had just signed his own death certificate. Leilah hearing another of her girls being called a derogatory name narrowed her eyes and said "You know what I changed my mind Ino-chan. Go all out on that puppet fucking shithead."

Ino hearing this started to laugh darkly as she said "As you wish my darling."

Hayate then started the match and Ino's chakra exploded from around her. She cloaked in a black aura had glowing teal eyes. Ino feeling her body start to transform said "Behold the power of the 3rd in command of the guild Fairy Tail."

She then roared and her full transformation happened. Ino now standing there in her true form had her claws out and was enjoying the looks on everyone's faces. Kankuro snorting asked "So what you can transform into a over sized cat woman?"

Ino laughing said "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

She then vanished and the next thing anyone knew Kankuro had several large slashes on his body. Ino appearing crouched on the tips of the statue licked her lips and said "There goes your puppet."

Kankuro then fell to pieces to reveal a very shredded puppet. Kankuro moving out of the shadow the balcony created snorted and said "That was only one puppet whore."

He smiling moved his hands and about 20 more puppets appeared. Ino spotting all of the puppets laughed and said "More toys will not help you."

Kankuro snorting said "That's what you think."

He then moving his pinky finger smirked when all of the puppets started to fire poison coated kunai and senbon at Ino. Ino smirking roared and to everyone's shock erupted in a pillar of flames. Kankuro thinking that Ino had just killed herself to avoid being poisoned laughed and said "Stupid whore."

He and several others gained wide eyes when Ino's voice asked "Who are you calling a stupid whore?"

Ino then stepped out of the pillar of flames with armor made out of fire. She laughing at the shock and awe in the room said "This is my fire style fire armor jutsu."

She looking Kankuro directly in the eyes said "I had to create that pillar of flames in order to summon it."

Kankuro shaking his head snorted and said "That stupid armor will not help you."

Ino laughing once more said "We'll see."

The battle then kicked off again.

Kurenai with a scowl on his face said "I don't like that boy."

Anko looking pissed said "He has one more time to call Ino a whore and I'll skin him alive."

Kurenai turning to look at Anko with a dubious look in her eyes said "We both know that if you do that Ino will be disqualified and Master will be furious."

Anko hearing this actually shivered and said "Good point."

Shikamaru leaning against his fist said "She's going to play with him like a cat plays with a mouse before brutally killing him."

Chouji munching on chips again said "He's already dead, he just doesn't know it."

Asuma having his jaw scrape the ground was wondering where the fuck did Ino get this power from, and what the hell had she transformed into. Leilah with a sneer on her face wanted nothing more than to flay Kankuro alive, but that would disqualify both her and Ino. Sakura with hearts in her eyes said "Ino-sama is about to go medieval on his ass."

Sasuke clenching his fist wanted that power as only an elite him could use it. Sai was now damn sure that Ino was more of a monster than Sakura, and he was terrified of Sakura. Kakashi was beyond shocked at what he was seeing, and was wondering what the hell was going on. Gai having return was shocked as Ino was literally using the flames of youth as protection in his eyes. Neji having activated his Byakugan was shaking and sweating in pure fear. He was looking at how much chakra Ino had and his eyes had revealed that Ino had the 3rd largest chakra signature in the room. Ten-Ten was shocked and a little turned on spotting Ino's transformation. Gaia was blinking as her mother screamed about sisters and illegitimate children. Baki was now very afraid that the plan was going to fail, with such powerful genin in Konoha. Tsunade with an angry scowl on her face wanted to turn Kankuro into paste for his comments. Kin was happy that her lovers were up and Ino was getting her match out of the way. Temari having reached bliss didn't give a flying shit that Ino was going to kill Kankuro, and truthfully she thought he deserved it. Hinata no longer high was watching this battle knowing that soon she would have her own transformation and would be gorgeous and powerful like Ino. Shino like Neji was terrified and knew that the amount of chakra Ino was putting out was not human. Jiraiya was doing a perfect imitation of a fish, as what he was seeing should not be possible. Sarutobi having already seen Ino in this form was wondering how she was going to kill Kankuro. Hayate watching as Ino burned another of Kankuro's puppets said "She's toying with him."

Ino blasting the last puppet with a fire blast set her eyes on the wide eyed Kankuro. She laughing darkly said "It's time to end this little game."

She then blurred through handsigns and ended on snake. She closing her eyes said " **Mokuton and Enton: Combination Jutsu; Blazing Vines of the End Jutsu!** "

Kankuro and everyone gained wide eyes when pitch black and burning with black flames vines shot out of the ground and wrapped tightly around Kankuro. Ino opening her eyes walked up to Kankuro. She glowing with power could feel the power in her mouth. She standing directly in front of him said "Enjoy hell and death fool. **Enton; Breath of the King Jutsu!** "

She then opened her mouth and unleashed the largest torrent of flames anyone had ever seen. These flames were so hot that the heat could be felt on the balcony. When Ino finished breathing flames everyone gasped as the only thing left of Kankuro was his charred bones. Hayate coughing said "Winner Ino Yamanaka."

Ino dropping her transformation shook her head and walked up the stairs. She smiled when she was glomped by Sakura who said "That was literally so fucking hot Ino-sama."

Anko with a huge smile on her face said "She's totally right."

Kurenai with a small smile on her face said "Good job Ino."

Tsunade smiling said "Nice touch at the end."

Kin nodding said "Very impressive Ino-sama."

Temari laughing said "Talk about a bad case of mourning breath."

Shikamaru chuckling said "Good show Ino."

Chouji nodding said "I liked it."

Asuma asked "Where in the nine rings of hell did you learn that?"

Ino ignored Asuma and looked at Leilah who smiled and said "As expected from one of my best and brightest girls."

Ino beamed hearing this and glomped Leilah who laughed.

Several more matches happened and soon it was down to only two genin. Leilah already knowing what the board was going to say walked down the stairs. She arriving on the field looked at the board as it landed on her name and Sasuke's name. Sasuke brushing past Kakashi who was trying to get the boy to give up walked down to the arena. He activating his sharingan said "I will give you this one chance. Give me the power like you did those whores and I will spare you."

Leilah narrowing her eyes activated her own sharingan and said "Shut your idiotic mouth filth."

Sasuke snarling dropped into his taijutsu stance. Leilah spotting this got into the first stance of the 13 gates of Heaven. Hayate spotting both fighters ready said "Final battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha begin."

As soon as he said go Sasuke came barreling towards Leilah, who not only dodged his attack, but landed her own. Sasuke throwing a punch, watched as Leilah blocked it. Smirking he went to knee her in the face, but Leilah leaned back and he ended up being kicked directly in the face. He wiping his mouth snarled and did the fire ball jutsu. Leilah snorting slapped the pitiful attack away, just as Sasuke tossed a demon windmill shuriken at her. She catching it tossed it back at him. He ducking was then kicked once more in the jaw by Leilah's foot. Sasuke snarling jumped into the air and said "Enough playing games with you dobe. It's time I revealed the power that old cripple gave me."

All eyes widened hearing this and Sarutobi was making plans on killing Danzo. Sasuke ripping off his shirt revealed a mark on his right arm. He pushing chakra into the mark laughed as his body became cloaked in tainted chakra. Sasuke feeling his eyes mutate into Mangekyou Sharingan laughed and said "I'm going to enjoy killing you dobe."

Leilah spotting the power Sasuke was given by Danzo sighed and said "Foolish low level trash. No matter what power-up you get I will still be 10,000 times stronger than you."

She then let her aura of chakra come forward. She slowly feeling her form appear said "It matters not as I'm about to wipe you out from existence."

She then activated 50 percent of her full power and felt a transformation similar to the one Orochimaru faced in the forest happen. Her pink hair gained black highlights that seemed to be flames. Her wings then gained what seemed to be currents running around them. Her tail like before split, but instead of six malevolent whips, it transformed into 9 deadly whips. The stingers on each one was a bright yellow and was rather large. All nine of these whips had thick red spikes going down them. Leilah's eyes was of course her Mangekyou Sharingan. Her fangs actually shrunk. Leilah now looking at the darkly smirking Sasuke said "Behold your death Uchiha. I am the master of Fairy Tail."

Everyone besides those who knew nearly choked on their saliva and Jiraiya nearly fainted. Leilah then vanished and the next thing anyone knew Sasuke was clearly across the room, with what looked marks from a whip all over his upper body. Everyone blinked again and Sasuke was in the air his right arm a bleeding stump. Again a blink and Sasuke was skidding across the arena, foot prints on his back. Blink and Sasuke was being bounced like a basketball. Blink and Sasuke was on the ground struggling to stand up. Leilah appearing had Sasuke's right arm in her hands. She sinking her fangs into the arm, started to drain the blood from the dying arm. She dropping the now paper white arm looked at Sasuke who to everyone's shock literally grew another arm. Sasuke flexing his new arm laughed and said "Yes dobe, the more you beat me the more powerful I become."

Leilah sighing said "You still don't understand."

She crossing her arms under her breast said "Nothing you ever do will make you my equal as your power no matter what booster you obtain has a limit."

Sasuke snarling was listening to her, along with everyone else. She allowing her chakra to come to the surface once more said "Unlike you my power is limitless and my only equals lives in a realm outside the reach of normal mortals. Those who possess the Rinnegan can get a tiny taste of this power, those with the Ein Mangekyou Sharingan get a sliver of this power. Only those with the Rinne Sharingan can actually handle this power and pierce the veil that separates mortals and deities."

She pushing even more chakra out of her body felt her eyes mutate into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The only thing added to her eyes was what looked like 13 feathers sitting in the whirlpool. Sasuke wasn't the only one to gasp spotting this. She said "The exception to this universal dimensional rule is myself and the members of my guild and the Hokage's Right Hand. Every member of Fairy Tail has free access to this realm and can achieve this power with ease."

She flipping her hair said "You most likely think that Ino and Sakura were using their full power. You're wrong. I may have told Ino to use her full power, and she thinks that she was, but due to her battle with Orochimaru her power has increased by 2,000. Of course this indicates that she is about to undergo a transformation that is unique to some members of Fairy Tail known as Evolution. I have no idea when this will happen but it will happen soon. Sakura was only using 10% of her full power, as she thinks she was only using 35 percent. She gains a power boost due to her ability, another thing unique to members of Fairy Tail. This ability is known as _**Subservient**_ and when she in the presence if the one's she loves her power is boosted by 100 the many of the people in the room she loves. Considering that almost every single member of Fairy Tail is in the room, you can see where my math is coming from."

Jaws were scraping the ground and Sai was now 100 percent sure Danzo was crazy as shit putting him on the same teams as the Monster known as Sakura Haruno. Sarutobi was actually shocked hearing this and his pipe had hit the ground as a sign of proof. Ino hearing that she was closed to an evolution was shocked that she had one, but at the same time was excited as this meant she could get even more powerful. Sakura was plain out giddy as she had an hidden ability that Leilah was keeping hidden. Jiraiya had shit his pants hearing this. Kakashi was having an heart attack as Sakura was supposed to be the weakest member of his team, not the fucking strongest. Leilah then allowing her eyes to mutate once more revealed the Rinnegan, making even Anko gasp. She said "I myself am a virtual goddess and the child of the goddess Kagome Uchiha, otherwise known as Kami and her wife Madoka Uchiha, mother of the infamous Madara Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha. She also happens to be the most powerful angel in existence. My potential and power is truly limitless."

She then allowing her eyes to mutate once more revealed the Rinne Sharingan and said "I also happen to have the Rinne Sharingan and the full power of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune at my disposal."

People shit their pants hearing this and the ninja from Kumo were really worried about their plan to help Oto and Sand invade and attack Konoha. Leilah unfolding her arms said "I am only using 13 percent of my full power as like Sakura I have an ability, but unlike her I have several abilities as I am a legendary. The ability I'm using right now is called _**Primordial Infection**_. This ability breaks down to the fact that my body has created deadly viruses and diseases that are attacking your body as I speak, breaking down all protean in your body, and consuming all of her your energy."

All eyes widened hearing this, including Gaia. She smirking at the shock on Sasuke's face said "These are evolving by the second and pretty soon they'll progress to eating your actual body."

Sasuke then screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Everyone blinked wondering if it was already happening. Ino sniffing the air quickly covered her nose and said "Damn he smells like death."

All eyes widened hearing her say this. Leilah laughing watched as Sasuke struggled to his feet and gasp rang out as his face was literally peeling off as it rotted away. Sasuke with a nasty snarl on his face said "I'll kill you dobe."

He then went through handsigns that shocked a lot of people, and made Anko send a potent glare at Kakashi. Sasuke now having the Chidori in his hand screamed and dashed towards Leilah who snorted and said "Fool."

She flipping her hair said " **Dragon Release; Draco Meteor Jutsu!** "

Sasuke never even reached Leilah as several large meteors appeared out of the very air and slammed into him. When the jutsu stopped, everyone gasped as what remained of Sasuke Uchiha was nothing but a skeleton. Leilah shaking her head said "Foolish trash."

She then shaking her head turned to Hayate and asked "Are you going to call this match in my favor or what?"

Hayate shaking his head looked at her and said "Winner Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."

Leilah shaking her head said "Actually is Leilah Kiko Uchiha of Konoha."

Hayate blinking coughed and said what she said.

All of the winners were now down on the field as Sarutobi with a very proud smile on his face explained what was to come. Leilah and Ino were once again leaning on each other trying to stay awake, as they had only been awake long enough to do their battles. They were still very tired and with good reason. Anko yawning said "Alright listen up brats. Here's how it's going down. You reach your hand in this here box and pull out a number. Whatever number you pull out is yours and will help pair you for your battle in the finals."

Everyone except for Ino and Leilah nodded. She then walked around letting the genin reach in for their numbers. She pulled out Leilah's number, while Asuma did the same for Ino. She looking at the numbers said "Alright. The matches have been decided. First we have Sakura Haruno vs Sai. Next is Ino Yamanaka vs Gaia. Then we have Shikamaru Nara vs Omoi of Kumo, next is Chouji Akamichi vs Karui of Kumo, then it's Ten-Ten vs Oso of Ame, Neji Hyuga vs Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga vs Kari of Kiri and finally Leilah Uchiha vs Yugito Nii of Kumo."

She yawning again asked "Any questions?"

Shikamaru raising a hand asked "Do I have to participate in this troublesome tournament?"

Anko said "Not up to me minion it's up to Leilah."

He turning to her blinked when she snored out "Yes you have to participate and you'd better win minion or else."

Shikamaru groaning said "Troublesome boss."

Sarutobi chuckling said "If that is all you are dismissed. Anko take Leilah to Fairy Tail along with Ino. I'll be stopping by later for a full list of the members."

Anko nodding grabbed Leilah, who leaned her head on Anko and snuggled into her shoulder. Kurenai knowing that Anko wouldn't be able to carry both girls grabbed Ino and smiled when Ino nuzzled into her. Tsunade said "Go on I'll catch up later I have some business to handle with Jiraiya."

Everyone including Sarutobi didn't fail to notice how dangerous that sounded. Sarutobi nodding said "Time to go."

Everyone the left, before Jiraiya could ask them to stay. He turning to Tsunade broke out in a cold sweat as the woman had a demented look in her eyes and a devilish smile on her face. He backing up said "Now Tsunade we can talk about this."

She cackling said "The only talking you'll be doing is with my fist pervert."

The worst beat down in all of history then began with Jiraiya's screams being able to be heard all the way in the afterlife. Izuna smoking some of his weed blew out a bunch of smoke and said "Some foolish pervert is getting the shit beat out of him and I have the feeling my little sister has something to do with it."

He then heard someone cough. He recognizing that cough anywhere slowly turned and blanched spotting his mother, and step-mother standing in the door with looks on their faces. He breaking out in a cold sweat asked "How may I help you?"

Madoka folding her arms under her breast asked "Izuna tell me what is it that you're doing?"

Izuna sending the weed to Leilah said "Nothing."

Kagome narrowing her eyes asked "Where did you just send that?"

He now laughing nervously said "I banished it to the void dimension."

Madoka narrowing her eyes waived her hand and watched as the weed appeared in what she knew to be Leilah's guild. Suddenly both females unleashed an unholy amount of killing intent. Madoka with flames for eyes said "Izuna Uchiha you'd better have a damn good explanation for sending that stuff to your little sister."

Izuna now afraid for his afterlife asked "Would you be willing to believe she asked for it?"

Kagome with a sickly sweet smile on her face said "Nope."

The two women then started to beat the shit out of Izuna making his cries of anguish synch with Jiraiya's.

 **Review or be forced to dance with a drunk and frisky Captain Ginyu!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here with the 9th chapter of Fear The Darkness! This chapter will introduce the Uzumaki clan and the issues that will derive from their appearance. Also our favorite purple haired anbu makes her entrance and joins Fairy Tail. There is also a short lemon in this towards the end between Leilah, Ayame and Yugao. Next chapter will have the names of the transformations.**

 **PPD "Yes Mikoto Uchiha and the mother of the sand siblings will be returning to the land of the living, plus more abilities will be in explained!"**

 **Lucy "We're thinking of collaborating for another fiction that will be posted on Ten Tailed-sama's account. It will most likely be called Tigers and Sharks."**

 **PPD "You keep me on the edge of my seat, I bite my tongue so you don't hear me. I wanna hate every part of you in me, I can't hate the one's who made me!"-Bite My Tongue by You Me At Six.**

 **Chapter 9: Yugao, Uzumaki's and 5th Hokage's?**

The next morning, Leilah climbing out of the bed she and Anko had fallen in last night, yawned and giggled spotting Ino and Kurenai in the same state as she and Anko had been. Apparently she wasn't the only one who latched onto people when she slept. Turning back to the bed she giggled as Anko was still sleeping soundly. Turning back around she made her way downstairs but not before knocking on a room that moans could be heard coming from. Temari and Kin could be heard saying "We'll be down in a minute."

Leilah giggling knowing that Kin was scratching Temari's itch, moved all the way downstairs and smiled as Ayame was already at the counter serving Sakura, Tsunade, Sarutobi and Hana Inuzuka. Sakura was drinking a tall glass of Ino's milk. Tsunade was drinking a saucer of sake mixed with blood. Sarutobi was drinking a cup of tea, served with a side of Ayame's famous double chocolate chip cookies. Hana was just eating some cookies. Her three partners were munching six very large steaks. Tsunade spotting her smiled and said "There's the master of this wonderful place."

Leilah giggling walked over to a chair and said "Good morning all."

Sarutobi chuckling said "Someone's feeling better."

She nodded and said "Yeah now that I've actually gotten some sleep I feel a lot better, thirsty but better."

She smiled when a bottle of blood was set down in front of her courtesy of Shizune who worked in Fairy Tail now. She gently taking the bottle placed several ryo on the table and was about to down the bottle when a yawning Ino plopped down beside her. Leilah giggled knowing that Ino had been woken up by the smell of blood. She grabbing one of the cups poured Ino some and then poured herself some. Ino accepting the cup downed it in one go, while Leilah enjoyed her. Ino pouring herself another cup enjoyed this cup like her love. Anko and Kurenai then stumbled down the steps, with Anko's hair being stuck to her face. Kurenai sitting beside Ino looked at the bottle and asked "Is that blood or really light coffee?"

Anko grabbing a cup poured herself a glass and then accepted the bottle of sake from Yoshino. She then pouring some of the sake into the glass asked "Did the sake turn it yellow?"

Kurenai nodded. Anko said "Then it's blood as for some reason our brand of sake shifts blood from red to yellow."

Anko then shocked Kurenai when she downed the cup. Anko now fully awake after one glass said "There we go, nothing wakes you up better than a blood and rainbow trout sake cocktail."

Kurenai blinking several times asked "Why did you just call it rainbow trout sake?"

Leilah finished with her cup said "It's not made from trout Kurenai, it's actually that brand of sake."

Ino now fully awake said "Yeah. It's the second strongest kind we make, with Yeti or Not sake being the strongest."

Kurenai blinking asked "How strong is Yeti or Not sake compared to Fire Sake?"

Anko snorting said "I can down four jugs of Fire sake, but can barely drink half a jug of Yeti or Not."

Temari and Kin now downstairs sat down at the table. Tsunade said "Damn that shit sounds strong as hell."

Sarutobi setting his cup down said "It is and is an ongoing challenge in fire country to complete a entire bottle."

Leilah hearing this blinked and asked "That silly challenge is still going?"

Sarutobi nodding said "Yes, as even the Fire Daimyo has gotten involved. The prize is no longer just free meals in Fairy Tail for an entire year, but 6 billion Ryo and a favor from the Daimyo."

Tsunade gained wide eyes hearing this. Anko whistling said "That's a hell of a reward."

Ino looking at Leilah asked "Can't you down an entire jug of Yeti or Not sake an feel no effects?"

Leilah nodding said "Of course."

Ino was about to ask her why she hadn't done so when the anbu wearing the cat mask appeared and said "Hokage-sama your presence is requested in the council chambers, along with Tsunade-sama and Uchiha-san?"

Leilah blinking several times was the first one to ask "Why?"

Cat turning to her said "I do not know Uchiha-san."

Leilah sighing got up and asked "Do you think I need to dress formal jiji or I can I wear what I have on now?"

Sarutobi sighing said "You need to come as formal as possible."

Leilah hearing this groaned and said "Great that means I have to wear a kimono, take a bath, wear my earrings, and braid my hair."

Temari, Kin, Sakura, Ino and Kurenai all hearing this said "I can help."

Leilah sweat dropping knew that Temari and Kin just wanted to have sex with her again, Ino wanted to drink some of her blood or be milked, Kurenai wanted the same as Kin and Temari, and Sakura actually just wanted to help. She said "Sakura can help me. Ino get Ayame or Anko to milk your breast. Temari and Kin go back up stairs and finish what you started."

She blinked when Kin and Temari vanished to do exactly as she just said. She turning to Kurenai said "As for you miss genjutsu mistress I want you to grant Yoshino-chan's wish. Take her upstairs and transform her."

Kurenai nodding turned to the very excited Yoshino and licked her lips. She then getting up grabbed Yoshino's hand and said "I hope you don't plan on walking without a limp for a while Yoshino-chan, cause I'm about to make you cry out in pleasure so loud the heavens will hear it."

Yoshino wasn't the only one to blush hearing this. Anko already getting set to milk Ino said "Oi Kurenai, she likes it rough and no using your venom to keep her going for hours."

Kurenai only giggled and lead Yoshino further up stairs. Anko shaking her head said "We just lost Kurenai and Yoshino for the day."

Leilah shaking her head said "Come on Sakura let's get started."

Sakura beaming said "Yes Master."

The two of them headed upstairs heading for Leilah's room. Ino ignoring this removed her top revealing her large swollen E-cup breast, with her nipples leaking milk already. Anko spotting this said "Damn you really need to be milked."

Ino nodding said "Yes so go ahead before they get any bigger."

Anko giggling said "We have to wait until Ayame hooks up the machines and makes sure you're connected to the tanks."

Ino groaned hearing this but moaned when Ayame hooked her up to the machines. Ayame smiling at Ino said "I already checked the tanks. You're clear to be milked."

Anko hearing this instantly went to work milking Ino. The others still in the guild couldn't help but stare fascinated and a little turned on by what they were watching.

An hour later and Leilah was following Sarutobi and Tsunade felt like she was going to have dinner with a god or goddess, not going to meet with the bottom feeders known as the council. She could feel the eyes on her and wanted to show her fangs to the men staring at her with lust, even though they couldn't help it because of the pheromones she was releasing. Sighing she decided to think about the finals and knew that Orochimaru was going to attack during said event. Arriving at the tower she followed Tsunade and Sarutobi to the council chambers. She closing her eyes started to focus on this meeting and not slaughtering the bottom feeders. Opening her eyes she nodded to Sarutobi and Tsunade. The two of them nodding back pushed open the doors and all three instantly narrowed their eyes at how silent it was in the room. Leilah shifting her eyes could clearly see the civilian council. Tsunade could see the Shinobi council and Sarutobi could see the elder council. All three groups were strangely quite and Leilah did not like this. Sarutobi coughing in his hand moved to his seat, while Tsunade moved to the spot reserved for the Senju clan head. Leilah taking her seat was still not liking how silent it was. Sarutobi coughing once more asked "Why has this council meeting been called?"

A civilian, Leilah vaguely recognized as Sakura's dad said "It has come to our attention that the demon, I mean Leilah is the master of the guild Fairy Tail."

Sarutobi blinking asked "And?"

Sakura's dad coughing said "It is against the law for a genin of Konoha to own such a profitable business without giving a share to the civilian council or having the proper permits."

Leilah rolling her eyes said "I have the proper permits and according to Daimyo-sama I don't have to give a single penny to anyone besides the people who work at my guild."

Sakura's dad hearing this narrowed his eyes. Inochi standing up asked "Is it true that you can grant people powers?"

Leilah nodding said "I can do that along with return youth, grant immortality and give bloodlines."

Eyes widened hearing this and one of the elders asked "You have granted several females powers, including one Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino?"

Leilah nodding said "Yes as Ino is the 3rd in command of Fairy Tail and Sakura is her loyal lover. I've also granted Tsunade-chan eternal youth and given Hokage-sama his youth back."

All eyes widened including Sarutobi who asked "What are you talking about?"

Leilah eye smiling said "Take off the hat old man and look in the mirror."

He doing so gained wide eyes as he was once again 25 shocking the people in the room and making Tsunade chuckle. He with a trembling hand asked "When did you?"

She still smiling said "The minute you walked into Fairy Tail I sensed your presence and while sleeping reversed the hands of time on you giving you back your youth."

He hearing this couldn't help but smile. Danzo standing to his feet said "We the council demand that you join the CRA and marry Kiba Inuzuka."

Leilah giving him the finger said "You the council can kiss my ass. You don't tell me what to do and if you try to again you old cripple I will do to you what I did to Kabuto Yakushi."

She smirked when Danzo's lone visible eye widened and the man quickly sat down and shut up. Inochi standing up asked "Would you be willing to inform us how you gained such power?"

Leilah shrugging informed the council had she gained her power and watched as the civilians lost all color in their faces. Sarutobi shaking his head asked "Is there anything else?"

Sakura's dad nodding stood back up said "Since you have the power return Sasuke Uchiha to life."

Leilah shaking her head said "Not happening in a million years. His soul and body belongs to Shinigami now and as much as she likes and adores me, because I am her niece I'm not going to ask her for his soul back."

The civilians hearing this sat back down. Sarutobi asked the question again and Shibi Aburame said "Yes the reason why this meeting was called."

He then nodding to the anbu stationed by the door, watched as the door opened. Leilah turning around gained wide eyes along with Tsunade and Sarutobi spotting an alive and kicking Kushina standing in the door. Kushina not looking a day older had robes on that made Sarutobi narrow his eyes. She was wearing Daimyo robes, said robes had the signature Uzumaki swirl on them. She looking around the room set her eyes on Sarutobi and asked "Where is my son Sarutobi?"

He narrowing his eyes asked "Why do you care?"

She looking at him said "Because he is the prince of the rebuilt Uzushio and should be returned to his rightful home."

Tsunade snorting asked "Why?"

Kushina sighing said "Because he is my child and I am the Daimyo and kage of Uzushio and as your superior I command you to bring me my son."

Leilah having shut her eyes had established a connection to her mothers and was asking what in the nine hells was going on. Madoka checking quickly informed her that this Kushina was from an alternate dimension where Naruto was left in the care of Sarutobi until Uzushio was rebuilt by the Uzumaki clan. Kagome had then informed her that she was brought here by that dimension's Kakashi along with her clan and the rebuilt Uzu because that world and dimension was practically dead. Leilah hearing this face palmed drawing all attention to her. She opening her eyes said "Jiji, Tsu-chan both of my moms just explained what's going on."

Sarutobi blinking said "Do explain then Leilah-chan."

She said "I will but first."

She then snapped her fingers and everyone blinked when duck tape with seals on it appeared on the civilian council's mouth. She eye smiling at the wide eyed and furious civilians said "Just in case you bottom feeders have anything to say."

She then explained what had happened. Hiashi Hyuga snorting asked "You expect us to believe that this woman is from an alternate dimension."

Leilah glaring him said "I don't expect you to believe anything you pompous ass, now either shut your damn mouth or I'll permanently shut it for you."

All eyes widened hearing this and Hiashi sneering said "I'd like to see you try."

Sarutobi, Tsume and Tsunade all face palmed hearing him say this. Leilah gaining a dark look in her eyes said "It looks like Hinata-chan gets to be clan head sooner than she thought."

She then vanished, and the Hiashi was literally dragged into the shadows before he could say a thing. Sarutobi shaking his head said "That damn idiot signed his own death certificate."

Everyone was confused wondering what he was talking about, well everyone except for Tsume and Tsunade. Seconds later a loud masculine scream of pure agony hit the room. When the scream died down, Leilah appeared back in her chair, with fresh blood now coating her lips, like lipstick. Sarutobi shaking his head pointed to the corner Leilah had dragged Hiashi in and said "That's what I mean."

Almost all eyes turned to what he was pointing it and many people turned green. Hiashi's body was in the corner, with cold wide dead eyes, mouth open in an eternal scream of agony, a gaping hole where his asshole used to be and his skin dried up. Inochi pushing back the bile rising up in his throat asked "What the hell?"

Tsunade smiling explained to Inochi and the councils, along with Kushina what had just happened. Shukaku wide awake said "I'm definitely not getting on your bad side."

Sarutobi sighing looked at the wide eyed Kushina and explained about Leilah and how she came to be. Kushina looking at Leilah said "Then you are the rightful heiress to Uzushio, even if you are an Uchiha now, as you was once my son."

Leilah sighing was about to say something when Madoka told her to accept it. Leilah blinking had mentally asked why. Madoka had then explained that Kushina's clan and village was nothing but powerful females, and as heiress the Uzumaki's would be at her beck and call, plus the Uzumaki's would service and please her sexually and other ways. Leilah blinking asked her why exactly was this important. Madoka had just giggled for the answer. Leilah had asked again and Kagome had explained that the Uzumaki clan in the alternate dimension were descendants of an ancient race of all female warriors known as the Amazons. The Uzumaki clan had evolved and adapted to the low number of males in their clan by becoming something known as a futa. Leilah was then informed by Madoka just what a futa was. Everyone in the council room all blinked when Leilah turned beat red, and blood started to drip from her nose. Sarutobi having seen Jiraiya in a state like this many times quirked an eyebrow. Leilah shaking her blush away coughed and said "I accept being the heiress, but I will not be going to Uzu as I have my life here."

Kushina hearing this nodded and said "That's okay, we will just live here with you as surely your guild can accommodate us."

Leilah scratching her nose said "Depends on how many you have."

Kushina said "There are 600 Uzumaki, including my three daughters, Karin Uzumaki, Tayuya Uzumaki and Kaguya Uzumaki."

Leilah blinking asked "If you have three daughters why aren't they the heir's?"

Kushina said "Because you are the eldest child."

Leilah curious asked "How old are they?"

Kushina said "12, you were two years older than them in my original dimension."

Leilah asked "When are their birthdays?"

Kushina said "December 4th."

Leilah said "I'm still older as my birthday is still October 10th and I'll be 13."

Kushina nodding said "Exactly my point."

Leilah sighing said "Let's see 600 Uzumaki put into the 412 rooms we have at Fairy Tail." She said "I'll have to build on to the guild, but I think we can have you girls sleeping in a home within two days."

Kushina smiling said "Thank you."

Leilah eye smiling said "No problem."

She then feeling Anko call for her said "Now if you'd excuse me I have some business to attend to."

She then to the shock of everyone, Tsunade and Sarutobi included vanished in a swarm of butterflies. Tsume with a blush on her face said "That was so fucking hot."

Leilah appearing in the guild blinked spotting Anko sitting on one of the stools looking at Yugao Uzuki, otherwise known as Cat, who seemed nervous for some reason. Leilah blinking again when Ayame came from under the bar with a clear liquid on her lips. Leilah then blinked again when Shizune stood up and adjusted her dress. Leilah figuring out what Ayame had been doing rolled her eyes and walked over to her booth. Sitting down she leaned back and asked "So why did you summon me Anko-chan?"

Anko getting out of the stool grabbed Yugao by the hand and sat down in the booth. She sliding until she was practically nuzzling Leilah said "Yu-chan has come to a decision."

Leilah blinking asked "About what?"

Anko rolling her eyes asked "Do you remember when you first transformed me and I asked the original question if we could transform other people?"

Leilah nodding said "Yes."

Anko smiling pointed a thumb at Yugao and said "She's why I asked. She didn't know if she wanted to transform back then, but after learning a few things and thinking it over she has decided to she would love to be part of Fairy Tail."

Leilah hearing this blinked and then looked at Yugao. She leaning forward had her eyes locked on Yugao's eyes and was searching through the woman for answers. She finding what she was looking for smiled and said "Welcome to the guild Yu-chan. My name if you don't already know is Leilah Kiko Uchiha and I'm the master of Fairy Tail. Anko-chan is the 2nd in command with Ino being 3rd in command. From there it varies but if I, Anko or Ino are under the weather report to Ayame-chan or Yoshino."

Yugao nodding asked "Can you tell me more about the guild and the strange powers the members seem to posses?"

Leilah nodding accepted the cup of blood from Anko and said "Alright well first of all Fairy Tail is the Hokage's Right hand and have just as much authority as he does. Add in that all profits from missions or sales returns to the pockets of the members of Fairy Tail and that all of the products sold our made in house."

She then drinking some of her blood blinked when Ino sat down beside her and kissed her softly on the lips. Anko smiling then explained the powers of Fairy Tail, and finished with "Not everyone will transform, but everyone in the guild does get a power boost and the full support of the angels."

Ayame jumping over the booth and landing in Leilah's lap said "You can chose your own outfit and like all members of the guild you have full access to the facilities and any member of the guild willing to engage in sex."

Temari and Kin coming down stairs were holding hands, and Temari was actually partially transformed. Leilah giggling said "Mates and packs can be established, along with master and slave. Example is Ino and Sakura. Ino is Sakura's master and owner, but they are also lovers in every sense. Another example is myself, Anko, Ayame and Ino. We're in a pack, and all three are my mates."

Ino watching as Sakura walked in with all of her stuff said "You can of course live in the guild if you want, there is no rent, as the guild basically pays for itself."

Temari sitting down with Kin asked "What about intentions?"

Anko smiling said "Intentions don't matter, as long as your desire is pure and your loins can get hot then you have the potential to become a member of Fairy Tail."

Yugao hearing this asked "Is there a limit to how many people can join Fairy Tail?"

Leilah shaking her head said "Nope, as the point of Fairy Tail, besides assisting the Hokage is to instill friendship, establish trust and have fun."

Kin hearing this smiled and asked "So if I didn't want to be a kunoichi anymore and just wanted to work here with Ayame-sama?"

All elder members of the guild eye smiled and said "You're free to do so, just as long as you're happy and having fun."

Leilah then gaining a serious face said "The only time you will be forced to fight is during an attack on the village, or a tailed beast is on the rampage."

Ino taking and crunching on a chip said "The last one you don't really have to worry about as we have four members who can subdue a tailed beast with the Mokuton, Tsunade-chan can just grow to the size of a tailed beast and battle it, or Leilah can unleash pure hell on it."

Yugao asked "For those who wish to remain Kunoichi what about them?"

Anko said "We make you as strong as you can be, take a break and then make you stronger."

Ino hearing this asked "Speaking of any idea when I might evolve Leilah?"

Leilah shrugging said "No clue but the Pokedex most likely knows."

Anko blinking pulled said object and pointed it at Ino. It beeped and to Yugao's shock said in a metallic voice " _Evolution impending. Two evolutions impending_."

Anko blinking asked "Did it say 2 evolutions pending?"

Leilah nodding took the pokedex and checked to see who. She smiling at Anko said "Congratulations Anko-chan it seems like Ino you are very close to an evolution. Turns out all of the sex we've been having, the constant training and us drinking your blood had leveled you up."

Anko beaming said "Yes soon I'll be even more powerful."

Sakura then arrived at the booth and asked "Leilah-sama what did the council want?"

Leilah suddenly remembering the council meeting said "Oh yeah thanks for reminding me Sakura-chan. Girls we're expecting some guest and I want you all to be on you best behavior."

Anko blinking asked "Who is coming?"

Leilah coughing then explained what was going on and what had happened in the chambers. Sakura with wide eyes looked around the guild and said "Oh my Ino-sama we need to tidy up and Leilah-sama needs to get building those rooms."

She then became little more than a blur as she started to do exactly that. Leilah and Ino sweat dropping said "She invoked Ino's name like someone would Kami's."

Leilah then shrugging said "You heard the woman get to work."

Everyone nodding did indeed get to work, except for Yugao who had gotten up to help when Leilah said "Not you Yu-chan. I don't want you to move a single muscle until you decide who you want to change you and if you want to live in the guild with the rest of us."

So she had sat back down and watched in amazement as the members of the guild worked tirelessly to not only clean the place, but to help Leilah who had created clones of herself to help build the new rooms. By the time Tsunade and Tsume walked into the guild it was now spotless and 200 rooms had been built. Leilah and the others were taking a break. Leilah sitting on a stool was drinking a cup of blood mixed with fire sake. Ino in a booth was drinking blood directly from Sakura's neck. Ayame was at the counter polishing the cups, Anko was chugging a jug of fire sake, Temari was smoking a blunt and Kin was polishing her nails. Tsunade looking at how spotless it was said "Damn this placed looks better cleaned."

I

Sakura moaning as Ino was apparently doing more then drink her blood said "Yes it does. Oh Kami."

Leilah looking at Tsunade asked "What took you so long?"

Tsume smirking strutted over to her and said "She just received some excellent news Leilah-sama."

Leilah rolling her eyes took a sip of her glass and blinked not hearing moaning coming from upstairs anymore. Turning to the stairs she watched a very happy Kurenai walk down the stairs, wearing only a pair of Anko's shorts. Anko spotting the many bite marks on Kurenai's breast, and the woody she still had said "Damn Nai-chan all this time fucking Yoshino-chan and you're still horny."

Kurenai giggling said "Yoshino-chan is taking a nap, so I decided to come down and get something to drink."

She then batting her eyelashes at Anko said "And maybe another partner for a threesome."

Anko shaking her head said "No way you nympho, I'm still sore from two days ago."

Kurenai hearing this pouted but then turned her look to the other members of the guild. Leilah shaking her head said "Not sore, but I prefer not."

Ino removing her mouth from Sakura's neck said "Have plans to reward my slave here later."

She then went back to drinking. Kin shaking her head said "I'm full of Temari's scrumptious pussy juices otherwise I'd happy join you."

Temari with a heavy blush on her face said "I'm full to the brink with Kin's cum."

Ayame shaking her head said "I'm just not horny."

Shizune drinking some sake said "Ayame-chan already scratched my itch."

Tsunade said "Nope."

This left Tsume who looking at Leilah with pleading eyes asked "Can she transform me Leilah-sama?"

Leilah shrugging said "She can if she wants to."

Tsume hearing this beamed and said "Then I'm game Kurenai."

Kurenai licked her lips as Tsume was one sexy woman. She grabbing the mixed bottle of blood and sake Ayame handed her took Tsume's hand and said "Oh I'm going to fuck Tsume-chan so fast, so hard, so long that her screams will make Kami-sama send an angel to investigate the source of the disturbance."

She then giggled. Leilah shaking her head refilled her cup and said "Her transformation turned her into a sex fiend, as she's been fucking people since her transformation, starting with myself, Ino, Anko, Kin, Temari and Tsunade-chan."

Anko snorting said "The only break she's had was during the prelims, but she started back up this morning with Yoshino-chan."

Ino sinking her fangs further into Sakura's neck sent a telepathic message to Sakura who moaned out "Did anyone remember to tell her not to poison Tsume-chan so she could fuck her all night?"

All members of the guild sweat dropped and Leilah sipping her drink said "Too late now."

Sure enough Tsume could be heard screaming in pure pleasure as Kurenai fucked her silly. Anko shaking her head to Yugao and asked "Have you decided yet Yu-chan?"

Yugao blushing did a Hinata by poking her fingers together and asking "Can two people transform me?"

Everyone including Ino blinked and all eyes moved to Leilah, who taking a sip of her drink said "I have no bloody idea, but in theory it's possible. The only true way to find out is to try it."

Anko hearing this turned to Yugao and asked "Why did you ask Yu-chan?"

Yugao feeling her blush get darker said "I want Leilah-sama and either you Anko or Ayame-san to change me."

Leilah hearing this smiled softly at her said "I figured you were thinking about picking me from the way you were looking at me. I'm game, it's up to one of the other two."

Anko pouting said "I wish I could but like I told that fucking nympho upstairs banging Tsume's brains out I'm still sore."

Yugao hearing this was kinda disappointed but turned to Ayame hoping that the waitress was game. Ayame smiling softly looked at Leilah and said "Sounds fun. Besides it's been about 4 days since I've had some fun time with Leilah."

Leilah hearing this giggled and said "There you have it Yugao. The two of us will transform you."

Yugao happy asked "When?"

Ayame asked "When do you want?"

Yugao standing up with a fire in her eyes said "Tonight."

Leilah hearing this blinked and asked "Why tonight?"

Yugao blushing turned her head. Anko thinking about it gained wide eyes and said "Because tonight is the night of the new moon. Yu-chan's mom told her that she'd find true love by the rays of a new moon."

Ayame hearing this cooed and said "That's so romantic."

Leilah rolling her eyes said "It's so cheesy."

She then smiling at Yugao who looked mad said "It fits you though Yugao, as you're a deep down hopeless romantic and an big smurfing cheese ball, an adorable cheese ball."

Yugao hearing this went from being mad to blushing again at Leilah's statement. Leilah hopping over the counter moved the secret compartment and started searching through her supply of drugs, as Izuna didn't hold back when it came to giving his little sister illegal, dangerous and most likely lethal drugs. She finding what she was looking for pulled out a small blue orb. Ayame and the others all blinked and asked "What's that?"

She giggling said "It's ground and powdered smurf mixed with Red Sand, pixie dust, Ino's milk and some of my pure honey."

Anko hearing this whistled and asked "Why in the hell did someone mix all of that stuff together, and who was demented enough to kill and grind a smurf?"

Leilah eye smiling said "I did, but only the ones who weren't needed, like Bitchy Smurf, Pedophile Smurf, Serial Killer Smurf, and Whore Smurf."

Ino removing her mouth from Sakura's neck asked "Why in the hell did the smurfs have a Pedophile and Serial Killer smurf?"

Leilah jumping back over the counter said "Because they like everyone, except for Gargamel for some reason."

Sakura whining said "Ino-sama don't stop, I was enjoying that."

Ino giggling sunk her fangs back into Sakura's neck. Leilah ignoring Sakura's loud moan grabbed Yugao's hand and pulled the woman up the stairs. Ayame shaking her head blinked when Tsunade handed her a slip of paper and said "Give that to her when you finish."

Ayame curious looked at the paper and read it's contents. Her eyes widened and she looked at Tsunade who smirked and said "Yep."

Ayame shaking her shock away giggled and said "She's gonna have a royal fit when she reads this." She then giggling again said "It's going to be hilarious."

She then skipped up the stairs as Leilah had most likely picked out the room. Anko curious asked "What did that paper say anyway?"

Tsunade smiling said "Oh nothing much really, just that the not so old man named me as the 5th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves and during the finals of the chunin exams he's going to announce said news."

Anko nodding said "Oh okay so the old man made you the..!"

Her eyes widened when her brain finally registered what Tsunade had said. Ino with just as wide eyes actually stopped drinking blood from the wide eyed Sakura. Kin and Temari had their jaws scraping the ground. Shizune had spit out her sake and was choking. Tsunade snickering said "Priceless."

 **Lemonade Time. Under the age of 18 skip. You have been warned!**

Leilah indeed having chosen a room, entered said room and smiled as it was the cavernous room. This room was one of the largest rooms in the guild and had several seals applied to it. These seals not only allowed for the temperature to be adjusted, but for the lighting, mood and even the look of the room to be adjusted. Right now it was just a large room with a large bed and a window. She turning to Yugao and Ayame asked "Any settings you girls would like?"

Ayame shrugging said "Something warm or maybe open."

Yugao blushing said "A forest under the light of the new moon."

Leilah giggling walked over to the seals and set it to Yugao's specifications. She then adjusting the temperature had it nice and warm for Ayame. She herself added in the serenade of the nocturnal animals. Smiling she turned around and sat down on the grass and vines bed with Yugao and Ayame. She picking the ball back up opened it up to reveal a strange alluring teal dust. Ayame asked "What is that anyway?"

Leilah giggling said "Something to increase your libido Ayame-chan. I call it Fuck Dust, or Happy Rabbit Screw Time."

Yugao blinking asked "What does it do?"

Leilah grabbing a little of it, gently rubbed into Yugao's neck and said "It demolishes all inhibitions and unlocks the person's inner sex fiend. It also increase libido and boost endurance."

She then rubbing a good portion into Ayame smile as Yugao was already panting with want. She said "It also boost the users assets and increases sensitivity."

Ayame now rubbing her thighs was horny as hell. Leilah giggling actually took some dust and ate it. She giggling said "It's also very good candy."

She then closing the ball back up, was barely able to set it down, before she was grabbed by an insanely horny Ayame and Yugao. She giggling closed her eyes and tilted her head as Ayame sucked on her neck. Yugao removing her top started to kiss in many people's mind her perfect breast. Moaning she summoned her tail and had it unhook Ayame's bra releasing the former ramen waitress amazing DD-cup breast. Ayame feeling this moved back and took off the rest of her clothes soon leaving herself naked. The tattoo of Leilah's name that she had on her right hip could now be seen. Leilah free of Ayame temporarily, focused her attention on Yugao. The purple haired woman moaned when Leilah pushed her down and in one quick movement had her down to her just her panties as her D-cup breast had already been released when her top and armor was removed. Leilah spotting said breast moved to the hard pink nipple and took it into her mouth. Yugao moaned feeling this and said "Oh yes."

Ayame moving over attacked the other nipple and Yugao was now being double teamed by the two females. Leilah knowing that Ayame was stark naked, moved her tail to Ayame's pussy and plunged it inside of the woman who screamed. Leilah smirking around the nipple in her mouth, moved her hand down to Yugao's soaked panties. She using her nail ripped said panties and slid her finger into Yugao, who screamed as an orgasm crashed down on her. Ayame soon joined her. Leilah removing her mouth from Yugao's nipple giggled and said "Welcome to the fun house, where good times roll and panties are soaked."

Ayame catching her breath looked towards Yugao who nodded to her. Both females then pounced on Leilah who was soon stark naked and had Ayame's head between her legs and Yugao's pussy above her face. She was of course eating out Yugao's delicious flower, while her tail pounded into Ayame's sacred flower. Yugao with her eyes closed was rocking herself on Leilah's face. Ayame slurping down Leilah's scrumptious honey was enjoying having her pussy pounded by her love. Leilah feeling an orgasm building, actually focused it all on her tail, as she wanted Ayame to feel what her tail filling someone up felt like. Ayame gaining wide eyes suddenly had a tremendous orgasm as Leilah's tail started to pump incredible amounts of hot baby batter into her womb. Yugao seconds later had her orgasm and screamed at the top of her lungs. When the three orgasms died down, Leilah removing her mouth from Yugao's pussy giggled and said "One last trip."

She then flipped the script and was now pounding into Yugao while a clone pounded into Ayame, who was eating out the clone. Yugao eating out the original was in heaven as her body was being pleasured by the greatest woman in the world in her mind, while also slurping up the unbelievably tasty honey that came from said woman's pussy. Ayame felt the same as Yugao and was basking in the fact that Leilah's hot seed was still bubbling in her womb, sloshing around in her pussy as a tail pounded into her. Minutes later Leilah feeling her orgasm approaching arched her back and increased the pace with her tails. Two seconds later Leilah screamed as her tails started flooding the two females she was having sex with her seed, while her pussy tried to drown both women in her orgasmic honey. Yugao and Ayame both having orgasms from the feeling of being filled up by the tails screamed into Leilah's pussy. When the two girls were let go, Ayame with what little energy she still had kissed Yugao on the lips. Yugao kissing her back, felt a peaceful sensation wash over her when Leilah bit her neck and pumped her fangs full of venom. That same familiar light then hit Yugao. When the light died down Yugao's purple hair was much longer and had several black streaks. Her skin now had several stripes going down it. These stripes were black like the streaks in her hair. Her breast had actually swelled up to EE-cups. Her stomach didn't change as it had already been toned and tight. Her legs were now thicker, and her feet had sharp and deadly claws. Her pussy now had a black ring around it. Coming from just above her ass a short hyena tail could be seen. Yugao then opened her eyes to reveal electric yellow orbs. Leilah removing her fangs laid down and said "Welcome to the guild Yu-chan."

Ayame yawning cuddled up with Leilah and said "Goodnight Yu-chan."

Yugao yawning herself cuddled up to the other side of Leilah and said "Goodnight Leilah-sama and Ayame-sama."

All three females were soon sleep.

 **Lemon is Over. You can read now if you skipped!**

The next morning Leilah waking up first smiled as her two lovers from last night was sleeping on either side of her. She getting out of their grasp giggled when the two women grabbed each other and went back to sleeping peacefully. Leilah putting pants and a shirt on walked towards the door and blinked spotting the slip of paper. She bending over picked it up and read it. Her eyes nearly fell out of her head and her jaw scraped the ground. She stood there like this for five minutes before shaking her head. Smiling she grabbed the ball of Fuck Dust and silently left the room. Moving downstairs she giggled spotting Ino drinking from a beat red and glowing Sakura. Tsunade was sitting at the bar drinking a blood and fire sake mix. Anko was sitting in the booth playing cards with Kurenai. Kin and Temari were working the bar and serving customers. Shizune was sleeping in a booth, having never made it to a room. She ignoring this walked over to the booth and sat down. Anko spotting her asked "So how did it go?"

Leilah eye smiling said "Yu-chan transformed and is asleep up stairs with Ayame."

Kurenai hearing this said "Tsume transformed along with Yoshino, but I have no clue what they transformed into."

Leilah feeling Ino and Sakura join them in the booth said "We'll find out when they get up along with Yu-chan."

Kin and Temari placing bottles of the blood and sake down kissed Leilah on each cheek and said "Good morning Leilah-sama."

Leilah giggled and poured herself a cup, followed by pouring Ino, Anko, Kurenai and Sakura one. She and Ino sipping theirs had their eyes on Sakura who had never tried the mixture. Sakura looking at it lifted it to her lips and downed it. She coughed seconds later and said "Damn that's strong."

Leilah giggling said "Congratulations Sakura-chan you just had your first Fairy Tail cocktail."

Anko downing her glass said "You'd better get used to it, because it's a best seller."

Sakura hearing this held her glass out and smiled when Leilah filled it back up. She taking a small sip, closed her eyes and let it sit in her mouth for a while. Tsunade sitting in the booth poured herself a glass and asked "So what did you think?"

Leilah eye smiling said "I think it's a wonderful idea. This village needs fresh ideas and who better than you Tsu-chan."

Tsunade blushing said "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Shizune didn't join the group as she was still knocked out.

 **Review or be forced to have kids with the alien from Species.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here with the 10th chapter of Fear The Darkness! In this chapter the new pokegirl's are introduced and we witness Ino and Anko evolve. Also I put in a hint that there may be some dimensions hijinks. One of the dimensions I plan on having them visit is actually Fairy Tail.**

 **PPD "I say we have them visit the Mass Effect dimension and save the day. That way we can incorporate the sexy Miranda Lawson and my favorite quarian Tali."**

 **Lucy "I say we have them visit Harry Potter and kick Lord moldeybutt(Voldemort) ass, before charming Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Fleur, and Bellatrix to join the guild."**

 **TTJOD "It doesn't matter what you two say it's up to our followers and ultimately myself where they go."**

 **Lucy "Dance around this bedroom like we've only got tonight. Not about to let you go until the morning light. You can be my whole world, if I can be your Satellite."-Satellite by Nickelback**

 **Chapter 10: Pokegirls, Plans and Evolutions!**

An hour later and Ayame came down the stairs with a beaming Yugao right behind her. Leilah spotting the two smiled and waived. Ayame smiling back blew her a kiss and moved to go help Kin and Temari. Yugao skipping over to the booth plopped down directly in Leilah's lap. She nuzzling Leilah's face said "Leilah-sama my true love."

Leilah, Ino, Anko and Kurenai all giggled hearing her say this. Sakura was too busy trying to drink her cocktail. Five minutes later Yoshino and Tsume came down the steps. Leilah turning and looking at Tsume gained wide eyes. Everyone spotting this asked "What is it Leilah-chan/sama?"

Leilah pointing at Tsume who felt extremely powerful said "Tsume-chan is a fucking Dire Wolf."

Everyone including Tsume blinked and asked "A what?"

Leilah sighing reached not into her pocket, but into Anko's bra and to Anko's shock pulled out the pokedex. She pointing it at Tsume said "This."

The Pokedex then pulled up info that told everyone what Tsume had transformed into.

 **DIRE WOLF, the Queen of the Battlefield Pokégirl**

 **Type:** Near Human- Not Very Near Human (Anthropomorphic lupine)

 **Element:** Varying

 **Frequency:** Extremely Rare

 **Diet:** Human Norm, higher protein content

 **Role:** Battle Commander, personal bodyguard

 **Libido:** High

 **Strong Vs:** Psychic, Poison, Fighting, Rock, Infernal

 **Weak Vs:** Dragon

 **Attacks:** Varying

 **Enhancements:** Defense, Enhanced Endurance (x8), Enhanced Strength (x19), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Senses (x5), Wingless flight, Extremely high psychic and magical abilities, eidetic memory, precognitive abilities, telepathy

 **Evolves:** Unknown

 **Evolves From:** None

First recorded in 272 AS, the Dire Wolf is a blend of Megami-sama, Neo Iczel and Esper. The first one was created by Sukebe in the final stages of the Revenge War when he realized that Pokégirls led by a Tamer were far more efficient than Pokégirls who led themselves. The Dire Wolf was created to be his general's bodyguards and advisers. However, this pokegirl breed has been shown to exist since the beginning of the war, since after the breed was officially recorded, many tamers came forward with pokegirls of the same breed. According to interviews with these pokegirls, their ancestors were harvested as ova and run as a preliminary mass production batch from the original Dire Wolf. They have since existed and passed themselves off as Foxxseas, convincing their tamers not to report their existence. Once the first portable pokedexes were implemented, the breed's true nature was revealed. When questioned as to why the breed passed themselves off as more common pokegirls, tactical advantage was their main reasoning.

Due to their highly variable nature, Dire Wolves stand between 1.5 and 2.1 meters tall (5ft to 7ft). While they normally have anywhere from a C to an E cup, occasionally larger specimens have been documented. With their blue fur and bushy tail, from a distance they look like a type of fox Pokégirl, however closer examination shows they are actually derived from wolves. Most are strong animorphs with a distinctly lupine skull, much heavier and broader than their vulpine cousins and capable of a powerful bite. They are digitigrade and have heavy claws on their hands and feet. Their tail is heavily furred and quite powerful, capable of knocking a human off his feet with a casual swipe. A few members of the breed are distinctly more human, having only lupine ears and their powerful tails to denote them as pokegirls, though due to their enhanced strength, their bite is still quite dangerous despite their human looks.

Sukebe designed the Dire Wolf to be able to use their precognitive abilities to determine where the points of greatest threat existed, often before they become viable threats. Then they would use their other powers to determine what resources were necessary to defeat the threat, assemble these resources and turn their general loose to win the battle. Because they were intended to be teamed only with powerful mages, they can only function like this if their Tamer is a powerful mage or if they are in the presence of an Ocelolita, Cheshire, or Shadowcat. They claim that in the presence of any of these Pokégirls they have access to chaos magic that allows them to see further into the future, often to the detriment of their Tamers. If you have one, your circumstances are dire indeed.

If a Tamer doesn't have one of the above mentioned Pokégirls and isn't a powerful mage, the Dire Wolf becomes an outstanding tactician and strategist, capable of orchestrating fantastic battles under almost any condition and in any environment. They make the best use of the surrounding resources, including the other Pokégirls in a Tamer's harem, blending their knowledge of their harem sister's strengths and weaknesses to get the most out of them in combat or in training.

They've even been known to impress DragonQueens with their ability to motivate the other members of their harem.

With a powerful array of techniques available, the Dire Wolf should be a very popular Pokégirl. However, the truth is that Tamers are wary of them for the simple reason that they have a singular issue: extreme loyalty.

The Dire Wolf is a celestial Pokégirl and because of this is almost never found in an oppressive harem and is never found in one for long. They don't care for Infernal Pokégirls and while usually unwilling to confront them directly unless they become a threat to their Tamer, tend to put them into situations where they get used up quickly, often to the point of death. However, the Dire Wolf will not needlessly squander them; instead she will ensure their sacrifice benefits the harem in some fashion.

They can make good Alpha's for their Tamer, but tend to be a little hard on the harem members because she knows they could be just that little bit better if they tried. And she wants them to.

A Dire Wolf that alpha bonds to a Tamer exhibits loyalty levels comparable to a delta bonded Growltit or Samurai. If a Tamer manages to delta bond one, he's got her for life. She'll escape from anyone else and return unerringly to her bonded partner. Leagues tend to take a dim view of this behavior when she's lost to a salvage battle and for some reason tend to blame the Tamer. In circumstances such as this the Dire Wolf is usually never blamed for what has transpired. This has had a negative effect on their popularity in addition to their breed wide misleading on their existence. Dire Wolves still don't make corrections to Tamers who don't use their pokedexes before battle either, which gives them great tactical advantage when their master is challenged to pokebattles.

Dire Wolves are quite flexible in the bedroom, adapting to the situation as their Tamers explore sexually. While they have noted a liking for doggy style, this is practical instead of being a personal prefrence, since their tails are the only limb that possibly needs restrained in this scenario. The breed as a whole is highly disciplined, and loathe to loose control of their strength. To this end, initial tamings require restraints for the breed, and it is best to take the breed's ability to control themselves on an individual basis.

No one has ever had more than one Dire Wolf in their harem. The few Tamers that tried were stopped by the one already present in their harem. In one instance, the Dire Wolf released her newly captured relative and covered her escape. Afterward her behavior indicated no remorse and she immediately reverted to obeying her Tamer's orders.

While Dire Wolves have been proven to exist since the Revenge War, there have been no instances of feralborn members of the breed, and it is assumed that their precognitive abilities allow these lupine pokegirls to assure that they will not become feral under any circumstances. It is speculated however, that they have a very light feral state, similar to that of most Very Near Humans. Another factor in this is that the numbers of the breed remain relatively low, as none of the breed throughout history have been known to have many pokekits or go through breeding cycles. Threshold is likewise unheard of, though this is due to not many of these Celestials being in a single human's ancestry. Researchers speculate that this was controlled much like knowledge of the breed itself.

Tsume reading the info herself asked "But I don't have blue fur?"

Leilah nodding said "You're a variant of the species Dire Wolf."

Tsume hearing this smirked and said "Fuck yeah."

Yoshino said "Me now."

Leilah pointing the pokedex at Yoshino ignored when it did it's usual thing. It then pulled up an image of Yoshino holding a large boulder over her head. The info read

 **Clitmaura(Assmaura) the cold and horny Pokegirl**

 **Type:** Very Near Human

 **Element:** Rock/Dragon/Ice/Water/Ground

 **Frequency:** Uncommon

 **Diet:** Omnivore

 **Role:** Waitress, Ice cream maker, mother.

 **Libido:** High

 **Strong Vs:** All except Dragon

 **Weak Vs:** Magic

 **Attacks:** Smother, Harden, Stealth Rock, Blizzard, Icicle Crash, Protect, Detect, Foresight, Ice Wall, Extreme Speed, Go Down, Cheer, Ice Fang, Dragon Rage, Ice Ball, Sheer Cold, Rock Throw, Magnitude, Earthquake, Fissure, Dig, Rock Slide, Bonemerang, Bone Club, Bone Rush, Sandstorm, Rollout, Hail, Icicle Spear, Mud Shot, Rock Blast, Ice Shard, Avalanche Stone Edge, Smack Down, Frost Breath, Dragon Tail, Diamond Storm, Land's Wrath, Precipice Blades, Scald, Head Smash, Aqua Jet, Draco Meteor, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Tail, Giga Impact, Aqua Ring, Brine, Dragon Dance, Muddy Water, Dragon Claw, Hydro Cannon, Dive, Surf, Waterfall, Taunt, Yawn, Whirlpool, Beat Up, Hidden Power, Twister, Rain Dance, Crunch, Weather Ball, Ancient Power, Sleep Talk, Dragon Breath, Pursuit, Perish Song

 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Endurance (x10), Enhanced Durability (x3), Natural Weapons(Tail), Enhanced Fertility (X15) Natural Maternal Instincts.

 **Evolves:** Unknown

 **Evolves From:** Unknown.

It has been discovered that a new pokegirl was seen roaming the frozen tundra. This pokegirl was 7 feet tall, and was had a coat of dark blue scales covering her body. She had long black hair, that seemed to be able to ignore the freezing colds. Her eyes were black and shined with an intelligence only seen in Alaka-Wham. Her body is very curvaceous with her four large breast being the largest part of her body. Her long legs were as thick as trees. This pokegirl after being caught by a Tamer explained that she was brought to life from a fossil by Gira-Screamer. She then explained that her name was Clitmaura and she was the ultimate artic survivalist. She also explained that she had no clue why Gira-Screamer brought her to life, but she did explain that she was very horny. This was proven true when it took the entire harem and tamer to sate her carnal desire. She also seems to be very calm and collected, preferring to think things out before attacking.

Clitmaura is unlike any other Ice type as her Libido is high, meaning she will try to get her tamer to tame her. Clitmaura isn't just about the sex though, as she can be deadly in a battle, as one tamer with a Clitmaura named Atlantis took down an entire swarm of wasp. The insane thing about this was that it was rookie tamer, who had just left his home town not two hours ago. He and Atlantis have since then become very powerful members of society with talks of inducting him into the Elite Four. The most deadly attack in Clitmaura's arsenal is her Icicle Crash attack as with her ability Maternal Instinct she is always fighting as if to protect her young. This has proven troublesome for anyone seeking to capture her. Add on that she has a slew of other attacks and can just vanish in the blizzard, and she becomes a rather elusive and rather tiresome pokegirl. Those who do come across this pokegirl had better be ready for a chase and a very long battle.

Clitmaura is a calm pokegirl who doesn't rush head first into anything, so getting her to warm up to you may be difficult, but once she does warm up to you, you gain access to a brilliant tactical mind that is at least 10 steps ahead of everyone. This makes Clitmaura a perfect Alpha, as with her cool and calm mind she will always be able to access the problems going on in a harem dynamic. She would also make a wonderful Beta because, again her cool, calm personality. She can also get along with all other pokegirls even the annoying ones.

When it comes to taming a Clitmaura, anything goes, but she has a fetish for spanking and rope play. If a tamer spanks her before staring a taming session, that tamer will find Clitmaura happily taking everything thrown at her. No one can explain the rope play, but some say it's most likely part of Gira-Screamer's master plan.

There has been no reported cases of thresholding into a Clitmaura as they are very new species of pokegirl. The Feral state of the pokegirl appears to be just as calm as her tame state.

Leilah blinking said "Another new Pokegirl and I don't even have a master plan."

Ino giggling said "It's Yu-chan's turn."

Yugao hearing this sat still as the pokedex scanned her. It then pulled up the image of her form standing in front of Leilah with several pyramids surrounding her. The info read

 **Fuckray, the mighty protector Pokegirl**

 **Type:** Near Human(Hyena Anthromorph)

 **Element:** Electric/Magic/Steel/Dark/Flying

 **Frequency:** Very Rare(Everywhere)

 **Diet:** Meat, Milk, Bones, Honey, Sand

 **Role:** Guardian of Secrets, Protector, Rescue patrol, Nurse

 **Libido:** High to Extreme(New Moon)

 **Strong Vs:** Water, Plant, Rock, Psychic, Ghost, Flying, Ground, Fighting

 **Weak Vs:** Fire, Poison, Dragon, Ice

 **Attacks:** Gust, Wing Attack, Fly, Body Slam, Stomp, Bite, Roar, Sing, Drill Peck, Peck, Hyper Beam, Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thunder, Thunder Wave, Mirror Move, Metronome, Skull Bash, Hyper Fang, Dizzy Punch, Fury Swipes, Sky Attack, Aeroblast, Tri-Attack, Zap Cannon, Feint Attack, Sweet Kiss, Mean Look, Steel Wing, Spark, Swagger, Charm, Rapid Spin, Pursuit, Crunch, Iron Tail, Metal Claw, Façade, Flatter, Torment, Uproar, Beat Up, Yawn, Knock Off, Taunt, Charge, Feather Dance, Snatch, Metal Sound, Air Cutter, Meteor Mash, Bounce, Light of Ruin, Hyperspace Fury, Oblivion Wing, Nuzzle, Electric Terrain, Magnetic Flux, Geomancy, Dazzling Gleam, Eerie Impulse, Aromatic Mist, Magic Lock, Boomburst, Moonblast, Magic Wind, Play Rough, Electrify, Flower Shield, Crafty Shield, Draining Kiss, Topsy-Turvy, Parting Shot, Disarming Voice, Parabolic Charge, Ion Deluge, Fusion Bolt, Snarl, Bolt Strike, Night Daze, Gear Grind, Quash, Acrobatics, Volt Switch, Electroweb, Wild Charge, Foul Play, Sky Drop, Electro Ball, Heavy Slam, Dark Void, Hone Claws, Iron Head, Magnet Bomb, Charge Beam, Thunder Fang, Mirror Shot, Flash Cannon, Discharge, Night Slash, Air Slash, Brave Bird, Bullet Punch, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Pluck, Tailwind, Metal Burst, Close Combat, Volt Tackle, Shock Wave, Doom Desire, Roost, Gyro Ball, Aerial Ace, Iron Defense, Pyramid Topple, Go Down, Breast of Steel, Fist.

 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Endurance(X30), Enhanced Strength(X30) Enhanced Intelligence(X20), Enhanced Speed(X20), Enhanced Flexibility(X30), Enhanced Fertility(X15), Steel Body, Magic stores

 **Evolves:** Unknown

 **Evolves From:** Unknown

Another new pokegirl has been discovered, this time roaming the desert with a legion of loyal followers with her. This pokegirl has long purple hair that has several black streaks. Her skin has several stripes going down it. These stripes were black like the streaks in her hair. Her breast are actually EE-cups. Her stomach is toned and tight. Her legs are thick, and her feet are sharp and have deadly claws. Her pussy has a black ring around it. Coming from just above her ass is short hyena tail. Her eyes to are electric yellow orbs. She also stands at just under 7 feet. She was dressed in what looked like armor from a very old time, yet a few modern things could be seen. The person who spotted this pokegirl followed her for a few months to gather what he could about her. What he found out is astonishing to say the least. It turns out this pokegirl, was a normal human woman from a different dimension, until she was visited by none other than the legendary pokegirl Gira-Screamer, who went by the name Leilah Kiko Uchiha. Leilah with a Screwmistress had sex with this woman under the powerful light of the new moon. This made the woman undergo a transformation much like thresholding, except with no pain at all. When the light had died down this pokegirl had been born. This pokegirl is named Fuckray, and the people and pokegirl that follow her around are seen as her loyal subjects, as Fuckray is royalty and serves directly under Gira-Screamer. This further pushes the theory that Gira-Screamer has some kind of plot brewing. The person who discovered her sadly couldn't take any more notes, as his Babeoon had losing her temper attacked one of Fuckray's followers. This resulted in Fuckray attacking him and his harem. Sadly his Babeoon and two other pokegirls did not make survive said attack. The tamer since then has retired to live with his remaining pokegirls in peace.

Fuckray when her legion of followers are not threatened is a calm being, who is easy to please and very pleasant to be around. She acts like a noble host, who is still a human, even though it is clear that she isn't. In fact she acts like a princess from the old times, before Sukebe. When her legion is threatened though she shifts from a noble and calm being to a ruthless killing machine, who eliminates any that threatens to harm her legion. One tamer made the fatal mistake of trying to catch a tigress that had been in Fuckray's legion. He and his harem were obliterated in a matter of seconds by Fuckray, as she unleashed an unholy amount of attacks on him, even taking down a Gynadose with practiced ease. Her arsenal of attacks makes this rather easy, with her most devastating attack being either Hyperspace Fury or Pyramid Topple. If she activates either attack it spells instant doom for her opponents as nothing can hope to survive either attacks. The intimidating thing is that it isn't known if she evolves or evolves from anything.

Fuckray has many qualities that makes her the perfect Alpha, as she is literally a mighty protector. She would easily be able to look after any members of her harem, including her tamer as her assorted arsenal of attacks makes quick work of most threats. Her personality makes it so that she sees her harem sisters as her legion of followers, along with her tamer. She would also make an excellent Beta, as like before she could easily take down any threats facing her or the harem. Her ability Divine Shield only makes her even more efficient in protecting that she sees as her. This ability increase her skills by 40 and gives her an insane boost in energy, that doesn't run out until the threat is gone.

When it comes to taming, Fuckray loves to be tamed under the light of the new moon, but will settle for other times. The best way to get Fuckray off is to softly stroke her Hyena tail, and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. The fact that she is bisexual makes it so that male or female tamers can tame her. The only precaution is that when a new moon is in effect, her already high libido becomes extreme and she will demand to be tamed until the new moon is down. This usually means a day long taming session that leaves the entire harem exhausted.

There has been no cased of thresholding into a Fuckray as again she is a new species of Pokegirl. The same could be said about a Feral Fuckray, and even if one had been found because of her personality it isn't easy to figure out if she's Feral or Tamed

Leilah blinking said "There we have it."

Sakura finished with her drink asked "Leilah-sama how many abilities can we have?"

Leilah putting the pokedex back in Anko's bra said "Normally two, with one being hidden. But due to another of my abilities, Ablitize you each have about six abilities each."

Everyone hearing this gained wide eyes and Tsume asked "Can you tell me one of my abilities?"

Leilah nodding poured herself a glass of pure blood and said " _ **Blaze Body.**_ What it does it that not only can you inflict your opponent with a burn status, but absorbed any fire attacks sent your way."

Tsume hearing this smirked. Temari finally sitting down asked "What about me?"

Leilah said " _ **Eye of the Storm**_. You can guess what it does."

Temari nodded. Kin asked "What about me Leilah-sama?"

Leilah smiling said " _ **Nature's Benefit**_. It gives you a boost for every natural affinity you have. You are basically a form of mother nature, thus you have all six of the basic elemental affinities. By the way the sixth is gravity."

Tsunade hearing this asked "What about me?"

Leilah said " _ **Matter Converter.**_ It allows you to turn anything, and I mean anything into building blocks for an increase in size and power."

Anko batting her eye lashes at Leilah asked "Me?"

Leilah said "This is gonna sound perverted but _**Swallow**_. It allows you to swallow anything hole like a snake. You've already used this ability on a prisoner who wouldn't talk."

Anko remembering doing so licked her lips. Kurenai asked "What about me?"

Leilah said " _ **Aura of Illusion**_. You create an aura that traps your victims in illusion making them easy pickings."

Kurenai smiled hearing this. Ino asked "Me?"

Leilah smiling said "We share an ability Ino-chan. You have _**Blood Absorption**_. It allows us to recover energy, boost our power and even witness events through the drinking of blood."

Ino beamed hearing this. Anko spotting Ayame tending to Ton-Ton asked "What about Ayame?"

Leilah smirking said " _ **Armor On**_. Ayame-chan basically always has armor on, protecting her from just about all attacks, with only B-rank jutsu being able to damage said armor."

Everyone whistled hearing this and Ayame asked "Will you tell us another of your abilities?"

Leilah nodding downed her glass and said " _ **Phenomenal**_. This ability makes me the queen of the undead and master of all ghost. It also allows me to absorb souls and transfer them into any body I want, like for instance say I had Kin-chan create a clone using her powers and placed the soul of Sasuke Uchiha in it. I would be the master of said body and I would own Sasuke Uchiha's soul for eternity."

All eyes widened hearing this and Temari asked "Could you in theory revive my mother?"

Leilah giggling said "I'm already working on that Temari-chan. My mother is talking to my aunt about getting me your mother's soul in exchange for Kankuro's and that white snake bastard Orochimaru."

Everyone blinked hearing this and Anko asked "How are you going to get Orochimaru-teme's soul?"

Leilah gaining a devious smirk opened her mouth and pulled out he vile of Orochimaru's blood. She cackling said "With this blood I will be able to kill that wretched snake."

Tsunade quirking an eyebrow asked "How so?"

Leilah giggling said "I'm gonna infuse his mind, body and soul with **Sands of the Basilisk**."

Everyone who knew what this was gained wide eyes. Ino spitting out her blood on Sakura's shirt asked "When in the nine hells did you finish it?"

Leilah eye smiling said "I didn't. Izuna-nii did when I sent him the incomplete version."

Tsunade shaking her head said "My poor former teammate, he's in for a world of pain."

Anko shivering said "That's an understatement. He's in for pure hell."

Kin, Temari and Yugao not knowing what it was asked "What so special about it?"

Sakura gaining a dark look on her face said "Leilah and Ino-sama came up with it after drinking the blood of Kabuto Yakushi from his still beating heart. This ultimate lethal injection, not only destroys the body, but ravages the mind and consumes the very soul. It's made from the very lethal Red Sand, LSD, Leilah-sama's pure concentrated venom, Basilisk Venom and Demon chakra."

Yugao hearing this shivered as this sounded like the most lethal cocktail in existence. Kin knowing how deadly Leilah's venom was shivered. Temari on the other hand felt slightly bad for Orochimaru as he was a dead snake walking. Leilah then blinked and said "Okay it seems as I'm also getting Mikoto Uchiha for the snake's soul, as my aunt apparently wants him dead."

Shrugging she said "Another member for Fairy Tail."

Ino and the others blinked hearing this. Kurenai shaking her head asked "What's the plan for the finals?"

Leilah smiling said "Simple, we the members of Fairy Tail kick ass and take names. As for Pedomaru's little invasion plan with Kumo and Suna well Ino-chan will be taking out the container for the one tails. When I say taking out I mean placing under her thrall. Sakura is going to make Sai submit and gather the forces of Root to help defend Konoha, as Jiji wants us to take down that old decrepit known as Shimura Danzo, and if they are present the elders. Shikamaru is going to defeat Omoi, Chouji will defeat Karui."

She stopping turned to Tsunade and said "Tsu-chan go recruit Ten-Ten Higarashi as a member of Fairy Tail. You're her idol so getting her to agree should be easy, and yes you can see if she transforms. If she doesn't she will still get a boost, so help her develop more skills."

She then coughing said "Shino and Neji might take each other out which is good for us. Hinata after Nai-chan trains her some will defeat Kari with ease. I myself will deal with the container of the Nibi."

Anko raising her hand asked "What about me, Tsume, Yoshino, Shizune, Ayame, Kin and Temari?"

Leilah smiling said "You and Temari will be assisting me in the slaughter of Danzo tonight. As for your parts in the invasion. Ayame and Yoshino will shelter all of the academy students in here, as we all know Fairy Tail is the safest place in the village. You, Tsume and Shizune will protect the rest of the village with Tsume-chan protecting the civilians caught in the invasion. Kin-chan will play a vital part in this battle as with her skills she will create a barrier of earth to keep the village safe from any summons. Temari-chan you will also play a vital part as your job is to wipe out entire squadrons of Suna and Kumo ninja who make it past Kin's wall."

Everyone hearing this could see that it was a sound plan. Tsunade asked "What about me?"

Leilah looking at her said "Jiji is going to fight Pedomaru in a barrier set up by the elite members of Pedomaru's forces, otherwise known as the sound four. You and Ero-Jiraiya will be helping him fight the snake faced bastard and any tricks he has up his slimy sleeves. If you feel like the battle is getting too bad, summon me Tsu-chan and I will use 75 percent of my full power."

Tsunade hearing this asked "What if you're still facing the two tails?"

Leilah giggling said "You'll just take over, as you can grow to the size of a bijou after all."

Tsunade laughing then asked "Aren't you worried about everyone seeing me naked?"

Leilah giggling again said "Nope as all of our clothes have been retrofitted to expand as we grow or shrink."

Ino hearing this asked "So how do we get stronger?"

Leilah turning to her said "I will tell you after the Uzumaki move in."

Ino hearing this pouted and asked "Why not tell me now?"

Leilah pointing at the entrance to reveal the Uzumaki said "Because it's rude to keep someone waiting Ino-chan."

Ino spotting the Uzumaki sighed and got up along with the others.

Three hours later after all of the Uzumaki were moved in Leilah was leading her group to a part of the building that they had never seen before. This was strange as Anko had explored every inch of the building as she had to map out escape paths in case something failed. Sakura holding Ino's hand asked "Where are we going Leilah-sama?"

Leilah giggling said "Something I created with a little genius, a ton of seals, some bending of reality and a small appliance of the puppy dog eyes to both of my mothers."

Kurenai watching Leilah's ass with hungry eyes asked "What is it?"

Leilah knowing that Kurenai was staring at her ass said "You'll have to wait and see Nai-chan, and stop staring at my ass."

Kurenai moving her eyes with a blush on her face nodded. Anko giggling at this turned to Kin who was holding Temari's hand and asked "Remind me again how the business is still running?"

Kin nodding said "Leilah-sama and myself created several clones to not only assist the Uzumaki, but keep the business up and running. Also I created some clones to assist Sarutobi-sama."

Temari asked "Assist him with what?"

Leilah said "The old man needed a full list of the Fairy Tail members. So I using my future vision and few objects created a contemplative list that can change according to the people or any possible dilutions."

Tsunade hearing this asked "Just how many people do you think is actually going to be part of Fairy Tail?"

Leilah stopping at the right place turned and eye smiled at Tsunade. She pressing a hand to the wall said "Tsu-chan, I plan on having a ton of people as part of Fairy Tail, and with my mothers spotting problems in other dimensions, we will most likely have plenty of chances to recruit people to our family."

She then feeling the wall open up, turned and walked into what looked like bright white light. The others following gasped, as when they walked into the light it felt like gravity increased by at least 100. This caused most of them to crash to the ground. Ino on the floor looked up at Leilah who was actually down on her knees and asked "What the hell?"

Leilah with a happy smile on her face said "This is the most sacred room in all of existence, as this room is training ground Omega."

Tsunade trying and failing to stand to her feet asked "What's so special about this place and what the hell is up with the gravity?"

Leilah still smiling said "This place is like a place my mothers described to me from a different dimension. This place is called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and inside of it not only is gravity much heavier, but days are months and months are years. I have been inside of this chamber before and I nearly died from the intensity of it all."

She grunting slowly made it to her feet and said "After that I dreamt of a place like that for our universe, but better, stronger."

She smiling said "That is when the idea behind this room was born. I never stopped reading about seals and jutsu to create this room."

She walking over to Ino helped her up and did the same to the others, including Ten-Ten who was just brought in by a Tsunade clone. Said clone had gone up in smoke as soon as it touched the ground. She smiling at them all said "This room is another reason why Fairy Tail is the most secure place in all existence. We as members of Fairy Tail are the only people who can reach this space and I myself can control every aspect of the room."

Sakura sweating as it was a struggle to stay standing asked "Can you change the pull of the gravity Leilah-sama?"

Leilah shaking her head said "No Sakura-chan, as right now we're in 130 times regular gravity. If you all can stand, run, sleep and train in this, then moving in regular gravity will be a walk in the park for you."

Anko hearing this asked "Is this why it's so easy for you to move outside?"

Leilah nodding said "Yes Anko-chan. Now all of you get ready, as this is your home for the next 4 weeks. You will sleep, eat, shit and fuck here until the finals of the chunin exams. You will send clones to tackle any duties outside, and you will work as hard as possible."

She then clenching her fist said "By the time I'm done with you all of you will be SSS-class ninja and will be able to stand on your own, with or without your fellow members of Fairy Tail."

She then smiling softly said "I believe in all of you and I know that in the end you will all perceiver and become the beautiful disasters I know you all can be."

All of the females hearing this speech got inspired and Anko standing tall with a fire burning in her eyes said "We will not disappoint you Leilah."

Ino saluting said "I will become stronger."

Kin and Temari saluting also said "We will follow you into the very gates of hell Leilah-sama."

Sakura grabbing Ino's hand and saluting said "I'm with you until the very end Leilah-sama."

Tsume licking her lips said "I and my clan are with you until the end Leilah-sama."

Kurenai smiling and saluting said "I will follow you Leilah-sama."

Shizune and Ayame saluting said "We fight for you Leilah-sama and for Fairy Tail."

Tsunade smiling saluted and said "I'm with you and always will be with you Leilah-sama."

Ten-Ten with a blush on her face said "I'm with you Leilah-sama."

Leilah giggling said "You girls are so silly, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

Everyone laughed hearing this.

Two days later and Leilah watched as Anko and Ino were both wrapped in the light that meant evolution. Everyone else was gathered around the two to see what they evolved into. The light died down around Ino first and you could easily tell she had evolved. Firstly she was no longer 6 feet 7, as now she was easily 15 feet tall. She was now covered in thick fur, that had strange markings in it. Her breast had increased in size, and were now leaking a pink substance. Her hands were now five fingered paws with very sharp claws. Her eyes were now very slitted and pierced through everything. The coming from her top lip two large fangs could be seen. Swaying behind her was not one, not two, but 4 large whip like tails. Her pussy was now surrounded by yellow flaming fur. Ino standing on her hind legs smiled as she felt extremely powerful. Looking down she smiled and asked "How do I look?"

Leilah smiling said "Tall."

Ino and the others giggled hearing this. The light then died out around Anko, and like Ino it was easy to tell that she had evolved. Like Ino she shot up in height, until she stood at 25 feet with ease. Her hair was still dark purple, but now several venomous snakes and serpents could be seen in her hair, all hissing with warning. Her eyes were now venomous yellow and what looked many snakes curling up could be seen surrounding her slitted pupil. Her breast had were gigantic and now they were leaking an absolutely toxic green looking substance. She now had four arms. Two of said arms were normal and human like, with red, yellow, orange and black bans covering the entire arm. The hands instead of having five fingers like human, had 8 fingers and one thumb. Each of these digits had huge serrated claws on them. The second pair of arms were not human. Both of them were actually two large snakes, with the same banding as the other arms, with glowing blood red eyes and gigantic teeth. She kept her tight and toned stomach, but from there instead of having a human lower body she had a snake-like lower body, with the red and black scales starting just below her vagina. This lower body had the same pattern as the arms and her back. Instead of having one tail, she had 7, with each one covered in toxic green spikes. Anko licking her lips loved the way she felt. Looking down she asked "How do I look?"

Leilah giggling said "Dangerous, but lovely."

Ino closing her eyes shrunk down to the height of 7 feet 9 inches. She loving that her clothes really grew with her asked "Can we get scanned?"

Leilah watching as Anko shrunk down to 9 feet 5 inches nodded. She turning reached into Kin's bra. Kin blushed, but then gained wide eyes when Leilah pulled out a purple and black pokedex. Leilah smiling at the shock in Kin's eyes said "Everyone has a pokedex on them, and this is my personal version of the Pokedex, that Izuna-nii helped me make."

She then turning to Anko and Ino scanned them with the Pokedex. It doing it's thing said " _Evolutions detected. New Pokegirls detected. Scanners indicates more evolutions coming. Updating Info_."

Everyone blinked hearing this and Leilah having a feeling that she knew who was coming up on evolutions smirked. The Pokedex then beeped and pulled up the image of Ino's current evolution surrounded by all types of feline pokegirls, along with Sakura flying above her. It revealed another image of a much larger and more savage looking Ino roaring in the middle of a scorched plane. The info said

 **Mammaleo, The Supreme Feline Pokegirl**

 **Type:** Near Human(Feline Anthromorph)

 **Element:** Ice/Flying/Ghost/Fire/Electric/Fighting/Rock/Plant/Dragon

 **Frequency:** Common(Gira-Screamers dimension), Ultra Rare(Everywhere Else)

 **Diet:** Honey, Meat, Hot Peppers, Milk, Small mammals, Ice Cream.

 **Role:** Leader, Supreme Cat Pokegirl, Ruler of Hell, Yonbi-No-Nekomata

 **Libido:** Extreme

 **Strong Vs:** All

 **Weak Vs:** None

 **Attacks:** All

 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Flexibility(X25), Enhanced Agility(X25), Enhanced Speed(X25), Enhanced Strength(X20), Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Flavor, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Durability(X40) Semi-elastic skin, fast recovery, breast can produce up to 100 gallons per day of milk, internal glands can alter milk to various states, Active Lactation, Aura of Superiority.

 **Evolves:** War Sabertooth Tigress(Delta Bond + Gira-Screamer's Blessing), Black Mammaleo (Abuse), Kyuubi-no-Nekomata(Impregnation + Delta Bond)

 **Evolves From:** Ocel-Hot(Delta Bond + Gira-Screamer's Blessing)

In the name of all that is holy, a frightening discovery was made by a harem master and her harem of Alaka-Wham. They had been tracking the increasingly erratic movements of a Ocel-Hot known as Kira, when Gira-Screamer appeared before the pokegirl and to the shock of the tamer kissed Kira softly on the lips. This shock only increased when the signature signs of an evolution covered Kira up. When the light had died down, the tamer was terrified to her core to find a new massive and powerful pokegirl standing where Ocel-Hot had been. This pokegirl shared many of the same traits of Ocel-Hot, but she now much larger and her strength had at the very least tripled. She now stood at 15 feet tall and this alone was intimidating. Add in the fact that her power could literally be felt for miles away and you have a very bone chilling pokegirl. The three things that stand out about his pokegirl, besides her height and power are first her hair now resembles the mane of a male lion from before Sukebe times. This mane is thick and luxurious. It is a warm blonde color and it seems as the more powerful the Mammaleo the more luxurious the mane is. The next factor is the four whip like tails now flaying behind her, each one having enough power to wipe out an entire town. The last factor is the strange markings now covering her body, much like the stripes of a Tigress.

Mammaleo seems to be an overly aggressive pokegirl who has no quarrels about attacking and killing anything that threatens her pride. Her large stature does not slow her incredible speed down at all, as she is still capable of catching and killing a Cheetaura going at full tilt with the greatest of ease. Her style of attack is savage, yet well thought out. She will charge head first, but as you're dodging or avoiding her attacks, she watches you and will then adjust and adapt her attack until her aim is 100% true. This had lead to a increase of fatal encounters by 45 percent. The strange thing about this is that she will not attack if in the presence of any young pokekits. This could be a possible plan of Gira-Screamer, who can also easily calm a raging Mammaleo with ease. If you are lucky enough to come across a Mammaleo who is without a pride, the advice is to see if you can add her to your harem, as this pokegirl is a powerhouse that stands leaps and bounds above others. If you come across one with it's pride, then the advice is to either turn around and get as far away as possible, or to wait until the pride leaves the area. The option is determined by how close you are to the pride before you spot them.

Mammaleo has a other form, that gives her title as supreme feline pokegirl a proper form. This form is at the very least 250 feet tall. The body is now covered in thick flaming yellow fur. The mane has streaks of red and orange in it, reminding everyone of a fire. This form is a full quadruped, as her height and weight is too much for her hind legs. Her tails are much thicker and now can create powerful weather anomaly's. One such anomaly is full out Blizzards that can last for years, not months. The terrifying thing is that along with her old elements, she gains the Dragon typing which makes her form that much more powerful. This form has been named the battle form, by Gira-Screamer herself, who admitted to create the Mammaleo evolution to make the first Ocel-Hot, Ino Yamanaka live forever and powerful enough to handle any threats. She then revealed the fact that though it's not listed in her elements, Mammaleo has psychic and steel qualities. This makes this researcher shiver in fear as Mammaleo had a very wide range of attacks at her disposal.

When it comes to taming Mammaleo, has the same kinks as her former form, but add in that she now has an extreme libido and is always raring to go, and you come to one terrifying conclusion. Mammaleo is not only the supreme feline pokegirl, but she's also the supreme as sex battles. It's okay though as the chances of coming across a Mammaleo are near impossible. She also gains a slight kink for being the dominant partner during taming. The one thing that seems to make her orgasm easy is to dominate someone and use her new tails to bring the one she's dominating to a constant state of bliss.

Thresholding into a Mammaleo is impossible, as Gira-Screamer herself has to use her blessing to literally create an Mammaleo. Feral Mammaleo are very rare, as most Mammaleo live in a realm outside the reach of tamer, researcher and watcher alike. They live in Gira-Screamer's personal dimension, where not only is she the leader, but she is also the supreme authority.

Everyone blinked hearing this and Ino with a happy smile on her face said "Awesome I have two more evolutions I can access as the Black version of myself will never happen with all of the love your girls give me."

Everyone including Anko giggled hearing this while Sakura said "You bet you fine ass it's never going to happen."

Everyone laughed hearing this and Leilah pointed the pokedex at Anko. It instantly pulled up the image of Anko's new form surrounded by what looked like several monsters and demons. The info read

 **Thighguard, The Mother of all monsters pokegirl**

 **Type:** Not Very Near Human/ Near Human(Snake Anthromorph)

 **Element:** Water/Dark/Poison/Dragon/Steel/Magic/ Fire/Electric

 **Frequency:** Common(Gira-Screamer's Dimensions), Ultra Rare(Everywhere Else)

 **Diet:** Small Mammals, Fish, Reptiles, Dango, Blood, Fire

 **Role:** Mother of all Monsters, Nanabi-no-Hebi, Spy, Torture Specialist.

 **Libido:** Extreme

 **Strong Vs:** All

 **Weak Vs:** Ghost

 **Attacks:** All

 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength(X20), Enhanced Speed (X20) Enhanced Durability(X25), Enhanced Senses(Sight, Taste, Smell), Natural weapons(Snake arms), Aura of Toxic, Aura of Monster, Instantaneous Regeneration, Iron Stomach.

 **Evolves:** Dysaster(Delta Bond + Gira-Screamer's Blessing), Skull Thighguard(Abuse), Kyuubi-No-Hebi(Impregnation + Delta Bond), Hy-Bra(Loss of Sanity)

 **Evolves From:** DarkBust(Delta Bond + Gira-Screamer's Blessing)

In the name of all that his holy yet another discovery has been made by a harem master and her harem. This discovery is the new pokegirl Thighguard. This pokegirl stands at an outstanding 25 feet tall. She has long dark purple hair like her previous form, but unlike her previous form several venomous snakes could be seen. Her eyes are now a venomous yellow, indicating her highly venomous state. Her skin is the same as her previous form, and the banding from before is present. Now though she has four arms, with one set of arms having 16 fingers and two thumbs. These arms have the banding present on her back. The second set of arms are gigantic snakes, with demonic glowing red eyes and huge fangs. Her breast now leak an absolutely toxic green substance that could be deadly. Her lower body is now serpentine in nature, as she now resembles most snake based pokegirls. The odd thing about this is that instead of one tail, she has seven, with each tail having large toxic green spikes. She had been a DarkBust known as Jane, but after being offered to Gira-Screamer in order for her selfish tamer to not be killed, she became known as Catastrophe. She worked tirelessly for Gira-Screamer, recruiting unhappy or abused Pokegirls and turning them over to Gira-Screamer. This created a Delta Bond with Gira-Screamer in no time, and one day after she recruited an entire hive of Buzzbreast, Gira-Screamer rewarded her with a blessing. After the transformation happened , Gira-Screamer named Catastrophe as the first ever Thighguard.

Thighguard has the same attack pattern as DarkBust, attacking quickly and with power. If her opponents live after her first attack, she then taps into her venom and kills her victim. It has also been slated that she now has an attack previously thought to be exclusive to Gira-Screamer. She now has an attack known as the Bijuudama. This attack has been confirmed to be devastating as just a small version of this attack can wipe out an entire league. This spells trouble for everyone and some foolish teams, such as Team Trauma have tried to capture a Thighguard only for their harems to become food and their bodies to be melted off the face of the earth.

Her taming habits now include having her breast drained of their substance and being gangbanged. The more fucking her silly the happier she is, and with her extreme libido, she's always ready to go.

Thresholding into a Thighguard is impossible, as Gira-Screamer herself has to use her blessing to literally create an Thighguard. Feral Thighguard are very rare, as most Thighguard live in a realm outside the reach of tamer, researcher and watcher alike. They live in Gira-Screamer's personal dimension, where not only is she the leader, but she is also the supreme authority.

Everyone reading this blinked. Anko then cackling with glee said "I'm so badass."

Ino pouting stomped her foot and said "No fair. Anko has three evolutions she can access and I only have two."

Anko making a victory pose said "That's because I'm more awesome than you."

Leilah rolling her eyes turned to Temari and asked "Do you think you're ready to take out the old cripple?"

Temari nodding said "Hai Leilah-sama."

Anko knowing that she was part of said plan shrunk down to a better form and said "I'm also ready Leilah-sama."

She smiling turned to rest of them and said "You all can rest until we get back from our mission."

She looking at Tsunade said "Now is the time to transform Ten-Ten."

She then vanished in a bubble of darkness, along with Anko and Temari. Ino once they were both gone turned to Sakura and Kurenai with a look in her eyes. Kurenai and Sakura both familiar with said look smiled. Ino spotting said smiles said "Come with my lovely Sakura-chan and precious Nai-chan. I need you two to scratch my itch."

Both females giggled and followed Ino to a more private spot. Tsume, Ayame, Shizune and Kin had already vanished, and loud moans could be heard. Tsunade shaking her head set her eyes on a crimson Ten-Ten. Smirking she said "I hope you don't mind not walking straight for a while, because I'm about to take you to another level."

Ten-Ten felt her blush spread further and her loins heat up hearing her idol say something so damn sexy.

 **Review or be feed to carnivorous elephants. Also don't forget to FOLLOW THE JACKALS!**


End file.
